Why?
by Axis22
Summary: If you like pain, hurt, drama, romance, secrets, love, betrayal, and all those other emotions than this is the story for you. If you like Phinabella, Ferbella, BufordXBrigitte, BaljeetXGinger, BaljeetXMishti, DjangoXAdyson, OCXKatie, and CakeXPie then this is the story for you. If you like me and my thought process then this-is-the-story-for-you. Rated T paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know that I promised that my next story would involve L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. but I really need to get this story going. I will not be able to update this story regularly and will post the story about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. later today.**

**NOTE: this story does not take place anywhere in the storyline that that I have been working on. Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick (yes I am using Erick out of the original storyline).**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

There I was, I young beautiful girl waking up from another dream about Phineas, the red haired inventor that lived across the street. I sighed then walked to my closet to get dressed. "Today's the day that Phineas will finally figure out how I feel about him and realize that he has the same feelings about me" I said while slipping on my usual pink dress and bow. I didn't know how I was going to do it but I knew that today was the day that I would finally get Phineas to notice me. I walked downstairs to get some breakfast and was greeted by my mother.

"Good morning Isa, sleep well?" she asked me.

"ya mom" I replied poring myself a bowl of fruity rainbow flakes "I slept fine" I walked over to the table, sat down, and started eating.

My mom looked at me and gave a smile "you had a dream about Phineas again didn't you?"

I nearly choked on my breakfast "MOM!" I shouted in embarrassment.

She let out a giggle "oh Isa don't be embarrassed, when I was your age I used to think about boy's all the time" I didn't answer, I just finished my breakfast, put my bowl.

"Bye mom, I'm headed to Phineas's house" I said walking out the door.

"Good luck Isa" she shouted back at me.

As I walked across the street I was trying to think of a way to make Phineas notice the way I felt about him and realize that he feels the same way. I was thinking so much in fact that I almost didn't realize that I was already at his house. I told myself that I would think about the how later and walked in to the backyard "hey Phineas, What'cha'doin'?" I asked with the most flirtatious voice I could make.

Phineas looked up to greet my "oh hi Isabella, were making super go-karts"

I started walking over to him "cool, you going to race them or just go for a drive?" I asked hoping that I could ride in one with Phineas.

"I hope we can race them but I don't think we have enough for everyone, the delivery only came with so many parts." My eyes lit up, surly Phineas and Ferb could modify one or two so that they could hold two people.

"Well can't you modify one or two so it can hold more than one person?" I asked trying to hold in my excitement.

He looked disappointed for some reason "well yes but then those go-karts will have a different weight then the others, so it might put them at a disadvantage"

"I'm sure that the two of you could think of something" I said as I rested my hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

As the day went by Phineas and Ferb finished the go-karts and after the count only two would have to have two people in it. After a short time more every one arrived ready to get the race started. There was Buford and Baljeet, racing in a single go-kart, Irving had a single because no one wanted to ride with him, which left me, Phineas, Ferb, Django, and Erick. "So how do we decide which of us is going to get stuck with the double?" I asked hoping to get to sit with Phineas.

"I have an idea" Erick said.

There was a long pause before I broke the silence "how do we decide?" without another second Erick put his right index finger on his nose. Following Erick's lead Ferb also put his index finger on his nose; I quickly caught on but decided to wait off so that I would get stuck with Phineas. After about 10 seconds Django caught on and also put his index finger on his nose which meant that me and Phineas would be stuck together.

"Wait what's going on" Phineas asked with a confused look on his face. I was shocked by how oblivious he is.

Erick let out a sigh and started explain what was happening to Phineas "its called noses Phineas, whoever is the last one to place their finger on nose looses and is 'it'."

It took Phineas a few moments to process this, when he finally realized what happened his eyes widened "oh I get it, so that means that I have the other two setter along with …" he looked at every one for a few seconds "Isabella looks like you and I will be riding together"

I let out a silent scream of joy _'__finally I get alone time with Phineas'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

The go-karts were brought to the starting line and the countdown began. Phineas was driving ours and I was sitting ready for the race to begin. About two seconds before the light turned green Buford sped off going before everyone else "typical Buford" I said to Phineas.

"Tell me about it" he said as the light turned green and the rest of us raced off. It didn't take long for us to catch up to Buford and Baljeet (Buford really weighed them down) and it took us even less time to pass them.

"No fair I got excess weight" Buford yelled as he pointed to Baljeet.

"Oh I'm excess weight, and your extra 500 pounds are not weighing us down at all" Baljeet retorted. Phineas and I laughed at the two frenamies arguing with each other.

Before long the race was over. Erick took first (somehow), Ferb took second, Phineas and I took third, and not to surprisingly Buford and Baljeet took last. As the bully and the nerd argued about the reason Erick looked at his watch and shouted in fright "Oh man I'm late for my date with Katie" he said running out of the backyard.

"Oh that reminds me Buford and I have to meet Ginger and Milly at the movie theater in a half-hour" Baljeet said looking at his watch.

"Ya and I'm going to be 10 minutes late for it to" Buford said.

"Speak for yourself Buford, I for one am not the kind of person to keep my girlfriend waiting" Baljeet said looking all smug.

Buford grabbed Baljeet by the color and glared into his eyes "Milly ain't my girlfriend nerd"

I decided to tease Baljeet a little "Baljeet I didn't know that you and Ginger were dating"

Baljeet's face grew red, even though I knew that Ginger was crazy about him, he had no idea, and he just realized that he just reviled that he had feelings for Ginger. "Did I say girlfriend? What I meant to say was … was…" he ran from the backyard and we all laughed.

Irving was the first to speak "what a nerd, I can't believe he actually thinks that he has a chance with a girl. Not like me however, I already have a girl" he said as he walked out of the backyard. Irving was talking about Holly; no one knows what she saw in him but none of us really questioned it.

"Hey Django, don't you have a date with Adyson soon?" Ferb asked.

"For the last time it's not a date, our families are just getting together for diner that's all" Django said.

I looked at Phineas and gave a smile "so it looks like you and Ferb are the only ones who haven't found someone special" I said to Phineas.

"I've got to go get ready" Buford said exciting the backyard.

"Me too" Django followed.

I cleared my throat "so as I was saying do either of you have someone special in your life?" Now I know what you're thinking something with Ferb and Gretchen has happened or is going to happen at some point. That's what most of us thought, but as it turns out neither Ferb nor Gretchen has feelings about the other one (ya it came as a shock to me to), so Ferb just shook his head. My attention turned to Phineas I threw my arms behind my back and swayed from side to side "so Phineas do you have someone special in your life?" I bated my eyelashes at him. I wasn't holding anything back at this point, today was the day he would notice me I was sure of it.

"No Isabella, not really" I felt my heart break.

I looked at him with a curious look trying to hide the pain "no one … at all?"

"Nope, I don't have that kind of emotion for anyone outside my family. Do you?" he asked.

I was quiet for a moment not sure whether or not to answer "yes" I finally said.

"Really? Who?" I could tell that he was really curious.

"I'd … rather not say" I slowly walked out of his backyard hiding all my sadness. Can't say that I did a good job at it but it was good enough for Phineas not to know. _'__He doesn't like me, he would never like me' _I kept thinking to myself as I walked back to my house. _'__Why? Why doesn't he like me?'_ the thought would not escape my head as I ran to my room, shut the door and finally let my tears out on my bed.

* * *

**I do not plan to update this regularly, but I do plan to AT LEAST update between stories. Give me 30 minutes and my story in my main storyline will be up.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I know, I said that I would update this between other stories. But if you remember what I actually said was that I was going to be updating this at least between stories. So in short don't expect another update on this before I finish 'Welcome to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was lying on my bed crying my heart out "Phineas doesn't like me! Why does he not like me?" couldn't figure it out; I mean we've only been friends for what our whole lives? And still he doesn't like me? I concluded that if he didn't return my feelings by now then he probably never would. This of course only made me cry more. I decided that I needed someone to talk to so I opened my phone and read through my list of contacts "Adyson, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Erick, Ferb, Ginger, Gretchen, Holly, Katie … didn't Erick say something about being late to meet her? She probably has some time to kill" I pressed send and waited for her to pick up.

"… … … Hello? Isabella is that you?" I heard Katie say.

"Ya it's me" I said weakly.

"You don't sound too good, what's wrong?"

"It's kinda a long story, you free to talk?"

"Well ya I'm free for the moment, Erick's running late _again_ so I have some time to kill" I laughed a little when she said that Erick was running late 'again' seeing as this is only their first date.

"Well the thing is … I found out that … Phineas doesn't like me" I let out a silent tear at that last part.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"Well it started when everyone left his backyard talking about the plans that they had with later that evening, oh which reminds me Erick should be on his way"

"Thank you, but please continue"

"Well I asked Phineas if he had any one special in his life that he really cared for and …"

"… He didn't say that it was someone other than you did he?"

"No he said that he didn't special feelings about anyone" I started to cry again.

"Isabella … he could just … he could just be lying about it so you wouldn't catch on"

I paused for a second and thought back to the moment in question "No … he wasn't lying … when he lies or hides something he scratches his ear … and he wasn't scratching his ear when he ripped out my heart." I let out another sob.

"Maybe he just hasn't developed feelings for you yet or… or maybe he hasn't realized that he has feelings for you."

"We have lived across the street from each other our whole lives. If he hasn't developed feelings for me by now then what are the odds that he will ever develop feelings for me?" There was a long pause.

"Not to good I'd imagine."

Suddenly I heard Erick's voice over the phone "sorry I'm late Katie!"

"Erick! I'm on the phone, please wait a minute"

I playfully rolled my eyes "you have me on speaker don't you?" I asked.

"Ya sorry my main speaker is broken so until I get it fixed I have to leave my phone on speaker."

"That's fine" I smiled a little "anyway I shouldn't keep you two; I'll talk to you later alright Katie?"

"If it's alright with you then sure"

"Okay, bye"

I was about to hang up my phone when I heard Katie's voice come from it "Isabella You going to be Okay?"

I gave her a small laugh "I'll live" I hung up the phone and laid down on my bed "what should I do?" I asked myself.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(A few minutes earlier)

"I'm late I'm late I'm late" I kept repeating to myself as I rushed to meet Katie at the entrance of the newly founded chez Platypus "sorry I'm late Katie!" I shouted as I arrived at the restaurant.

She gave me a glare "Erick! I'm on the phone, please wait a minute" I held up my hand and mouthed the word 'sorry' so the other person wouldn't hear.

"You have me on speaker don't you?" I heard Isabella's voice come over the speaker.

"Ya sorry my main speaker is broken so until I get it fixed I have to leave my phone on speaker." Katie said with a worried look on her face.

"That's fine, anyway I shouldn't keep you two; I'll talk to you later alright Katie?"

"If it's alright with you then sure" Katie looked worried for her friend, I wanted to say something to try to cheer her up but I had no idea what they were talking about so I decided to ask Katie later.

"Okay, bye"

I was about to ask what the conversation was about but Katie had one more thing to ask "Isabella You going to be Okay?"

"I'll live" I heard her say before the call ended.

Judging by the way Isabella sounded I assumed that there could only be one reason that she would call Katie, "what did Phineas do this time?"

She gave me a slight laugh, "I guess it really is that obvious isn't it" I gave her a nod as we stood in line to get in, "well long story short, Isabella found out that Phineas doesn't like her the way she likes him"

I stared at Katie in shock, "Isabella confessed to Phineas?"

Katie shook her head, "no she asked him if there was anyone special in his life and he said that he doesn't feel that way about anyone"

I looked away for a second to think then looked back, "you know that judging by Phineas's particular level of obliviousness and the fact that he doesn't have many close friends that are female, I would assume that it's very possible that Phineas does have feelings for Isabella, but is misunderstanding those feelings as friendship and not love"

Katie gave me a strange look, "when did you become such an expert?"

I looked to the doorman and gave him our names and he let us in, "well seeing as I'm the first one in our group of friends to actually … have a girlfriend, a lot of the guys ask me for advice on romance"

Katie gave me a flirtatious look, "so now I'm your girlfriend am I?" She asked.

I froze up and my voice got caught in my throat as I could only force out one sound, "um…"

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

I was at the florists picking up a rose for Ginger, "I would like a red one if you have it please" I said. Without delay the florist gave me the rose and after paying for it I was off. "I so hope that Ginger likes this" I asked Erick on advice to get a girl to be my girlfriend without asking her to be my girlfriend. He quickly hit me over the head and told me that I would never get a girlfriend if I was to chicken to ask, but if I wanted to show my feelings then a flower would be the right way to go. I was envious to say the least, I had it somewhat planed out to, I was going to give Ginger the rose before the movie and if she reacted positively then I would ask her to be my girlfriend after when we were alone. I saw Ginger there with Milly so I took one last breath as I approached the theater. "Hi Ginger!" I shouted.

She looked at me and smiled "oh hi Baljeet" she said as I approached.

I handed her the rose "here I … I got you a … rose" I prepared myself for the worst but much to my surprise I got a positive reaction.

"Oh Baljeet It's beautiful!" she said pulling me into a hug. After the hug was over she kissed me on the cheek which sent me into a fantasy as she pulled me into the theater "common let's find ourselves some seats" I didn't even notice Milly staring at us as she pulled me into the theater. I can honestly say that I am so glad that I asked Erick for advice.

* * *

(Django's POV)

(An hour or so later)

So there she was sitting next to me at the chez Platypus restaurant. Both our mothers worked together so this wasn't rare but it was the first time that I sat next to Adyson. _'I can't just sit here and not say something to her'_ I thought as we handed our menus in and started to order our food. _'Well I can't just ask her out on a date with both our family's here, I mean what would my sister say?"_

"Oh Django don't forget none of us will be home tomorrow so you'd better have something planed" my father said.

I face palmed, "Oh that's right I completely forgot" I was so concerned about Adyson that I completely forgot to make plans for tomorrow.

"Oh isn't that new amusement park opening up tomorrow? Adyson's been looking forward to it all week but she can't find anyone to go with, would you like to go Django?" Adyson's mom said.

Before I could say anything my mom decided to answer for me, "Oh that would be an excellent idea, Django loves amusement parks" our parent continued talking about how our day was going to go tomorrow while I looked at Adyson.

"Are you okay with going with me?" I asked her softly. She slowly nodded her head and gave me a weak smile that I returned. _'I can't believe that our parents are actually trying to set us up on a date' _I thought to myself.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later that night)

I was in my room about to lie down for the night. It was yet another a great day but something that Isabella said was still bothering me, _'why am I not in love with any one yet?' _I thought. I decided to ask Ferb some things about love, "hey Ferb? You've been in love before right?" he looked at me with a semi shocked expression then slowly nodded his head, "well … you see the thing I was wondering was … … … what's it like to be in love?"

Ferb was silent for a good few seconds before answering, "being in love is like … feeling like … it's kinda … I can't really explain, It's that feeling that you get when you're around that special someone that makes you want to be with them forever" he finished.

I tilted my head a little, "like that feeling you get with your family right?"

Ferb shook his head, "no not exactly it's … it's kinda like … when you're with that person everything just seems right and when you're not it's like … something is missing from yourself" I looked to the foot of my bed "do you feel that way about any one?" he asked.

I laid down on my side and covered myself with my blanket, "no, no I don't" lucky for me Ferb couldn't see me scratching my ear. _'Truthfully I don't know'_ I thought before going to sleep.

* * *

**Wow that was exhausting. You know that I originally planned for this to be just Phineas and Isabella but looking back on what I just did … I'm thinking about expanding on it … and I feel like I can still type … I'm going to type the next chapter of my other story!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya I know I said that I said not to expect another chapter of this until after I was finished with my other story. But truth be told I really wanted to get to the really intense part. So consider this my gift to all you for being so loyal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I woke up with the most existed yawn. Last night I didn't get much sleep because I was thinking about what Ferb told me, _'when you're with that person everything just seems right and when you're not it's like … something is missing from yourself' _

"Do I have those feelings for someone?" I asked myself. I shook the thought from my head and decided to get some breakfast before thinking more on the mater. As I walked downstairs I noticed that Ferb was nowhere to be found. I looked around some more before walking into the kitchen and asking my mom, "hey mom, do you know where Ferb is?"

My mom turned to me, "he said something about going to the mall to meet with Isabella or something"

_'The mall … maybe I should go there to think' _I finished my breakfast and made my way to the front door. "Bye mom I off to the mall" I shouted as I left.

"Be safe" she shouted back.

I decided to do some thinking on my way to the mall, _'a feeling that when you're with that person everything just seems right huh … if that's true then …do I love her?'_

* * *

(Django's POV)

So today was the day. I was on my way to Adyson's so that we could walk to the new amusement park together. The only problem being … I have no idea what to say to her when I get there. I figured that in the time it would take me to get to her house I would think of something but unfortunately I couldn't. _'Now I'm in trouble' _I thought as I approached her door, _'what am I going to do or say?'_ these thought and more plagued me as I rang the doorbell. I closed my eyes and ran over something in my head, _'so when her mom answers I'll just say that I'm here to walk Adyson to the amusement park, that way I won't have to say anything to her.' _Asthe door opened I got ready to say my line but as the person behind the door became visible my voice got caught in my throat. It was Adyson, in the formal (yet beautiful) red dress. I'm ashamed to say that I just stood there with my eyes wide open.

"You ready?" she asked as I returned to earth.

"Ya … let's go" she took my hand and started running. At this moment my heart beat was through the roof, "can we slow down a bit?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"No way, I want to be sure that we get there early" she grasped my hand tighter.

"It's an hour before it opens and only a ten minute walk how are we not going to be early?" she just smiled and kept running.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

_'Someone tell me why I have to go through all this?' _I was at the mall, the food court to be more precise and Buford and Baljeet were arguing about the right way to get a girlfriend.

"I keep telling you, if she thinks that you're really in love with her than she'll walk all over you" Buford said.

"And I keep telling you, if you're too scared then she will think you're weird" Baljeet responded. "What do you think Erick?"

I picked my head up and looked at the two arguing before me, "every girl is different, as is their interest. There is no definite way to get any girl to be you girlfriend" both Buford and Baljeet looked shocked.

"Well then it's a good thing that I am better with girls than Buford" Baljeet bragged.

"Better? You ain't better than me with girls" Buford retorted.

"Oh really? Then why did you pull me away from Ginger before I could ask her to be my girlfriend?" Baljeet glared at Buford.

Buford was slightly taken aback by Baljeet's comment but was no less determined to prove himself. However I stepped in before either of them said anything stupid "look if you two turn this into some sort of competition then I can promise both of you that no one will win."

Buford and Baljeet grunted, "fine, but no more giving him advice that won't work for me" Buford demanded.

I rolled my eyes, "okay whatever, I shouldn't be telling you how to get girls anyway, something's like giving her a flower are common enough, but anything big should come from you, otherwise it's not you she will fall in love with" both Buford and Baljeet looked away from each other and I glanced down in defeat. It was at that point that I saw Phineas on the other side of the food court "hey Phineas!" I shouted to him.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I made my way to the food court still trying to figure out if I had this feeling of love that everyone else had, "hey Phineas!" I heard someone yell. I looked over to the direction of the voice and saw that it was Erick; he was sitting at a table with Buford and Baljeet.

"What's up?" I asked walking toward them.

"What are you doing at the mall without Ferb?" He asked as I reached the table.

I diverted my gaze as I thought to myself, _'maybe they can help me' _I looked back to all of them, took a breath, and explained my problem, "I've been thinking about something lately and I wanted some time to think about it"

"Well what seems to be troubling you dinnerbell" Buford said in a curious tone.

I looked to all three of them then asked, "what's it like to be in love?" there was a long awkward silence.

Erick was the first to talk, "well it's different for everyone I think. But for me it was … well it was slow going for a while, but I could say that it was like my energy suddenly shot up in a good way"

Baljeet looked off into the distance and looked unfocused "for me it was like all my troubles just disappeared and all that was left was her."

We all looked to Buford, "how should I know what it feels like? I've never been in love before."

"Please ignore Buford" Erick started, "he is stuck somewhere between denial and acceptance."

Buford scowled, "nerd go pick up our food, and get something for Phineas while you're at it" Baljeet got up and went to get everyone's orders while Buford watched to make sure that he was far away before continuing "look I ain't really in love with Milly, not even secretly"

Erick rolled his eyes, "and why should we believe that?"

Buford looked back to make sure that Baljeet was still far away, "because Milly asked me to come so that Ginger and Baljeet wouldn't be all shy about the whole date thing."

I was taken aback, "wait you're doing something nice for Baljeet? That's even more unlike you than being in love with Milly"

"Why do you think that I want everyone to think that I'm in love with her?"

Erick leaned back, "oh that's good, I was worried that you would be cheating on her with that French girl"

I was confused by Erick's comment but apparently Buford wasn't because his head slowly turned to Erick with the biggest death stare I have ever seen, "who told you" Buford said in an almost demonic voice. Erick laughed at Buford's anger but I was still confused about what they were talking about.

I was about to ask but Baljeet returned with everyone's food, "did I miss anything important?"

I was about to ask who this French girl was but then I remembered the real reason that I came here, "guys I hate to change the topic but I would like to know what is love exactly"

Erick looked to me with a sigh before accepting his food from Baljeet, "well Phineas we can't explain it exactly … why do you ask?" as he asked both Buford and Baljeet also turned to look at me as well.

I cleared my throat, "well the ting is … last night Ferb tried to explain what love is and basically he had the same success that you all did, but he did tell me that it's not exactly the same as the feeling that you get towards your family so that got me to thinking, there is a girl that a feel differently towards, I mean more than just a friend but I … just assumed that it was because she was my best friend"

"Does this 'girl' happen to be Isabella?" Baljeet asked.

_'How did he … is it really that obvious?' _I thought to myself. I slowly turned my head away and closed my eyes and whispered my answer, "yes."

I waited for the inevitable mockery by Buford, or the gasps from Baljeet but all that I heard was Erick, "go on" he said.

I turned my head back to look at everyone no one seemed overly shocked at the news so I just continued, "well for my whole life I've had these feelings for her but the whole time I just thought that they were feelings of friendship. I mean would a guy really fall in love with a girl at … I don't even remember. Me and Isabella have been friends for our entire lives so I just assumed that … could I really have been in love with her this whole time?"

"Do you enjoy it when she holds your hand or hugs you?" Erick asked.

I tilted my head a little to the side, "ya a little but does that really mean-"

"Are you sad when she is unable to hang out with you for any reason?" Baljeet asked.

I looked back to Baljeet, "that's normal right?"

"Do you get jealous when you see her kissing another boy" everyone slowly turned to look at Buford and take in what he just said.

"Well ignoring what Buford just said" Erick started, "maybe you should ask her if she is willing to try dating and if you really like it then you should ask her to be your girlfriend"

I tilted my head in confusion, "I thought that if you're dating someone then the two of you are considered boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"That's actually not always true, take me and Katie for example, we're dating but I haven't officially made her my girlfriend yet." It took a few seconds for Erick to realize what he just said, "well … that is … I mean it's not like … well it kinda is … I got nothing" we all laughed, "but my point is you should ask her out or something"

"You should give her a flower that worked for me" Baljeet said.

I smiled, "ya that sound like a good idea, I mean I'm sure that she wont freak out if I ask her if she would like to try dating, not to actually be boyfriend and girlfriend but just … see what it's like" I stood up and started walking, then realizing that I have no idea where to find a flower I turned back to the group, "where can I find a pink rose?"

"The florist on this floor is sold out of roses so you will have to go to the one on the upper floor at the other end of the mall" Erick answered.

* * *

(Django's POV)

We made it to the amusement park and like I predicted we were early. So we waited for it to open, got our tickets, and entered the park all the while Adyson was still holding hand and my heart was going crazy. "What should we go on first?" she asked.

I looked around, the park was new so it only had one coaster and the line for that was long but I knew that Adyson would love it and the line would only get longer "why don't we give the new coaster a try?" she gave me a smile and pulled me over to the new coaster. The line wasn't as long as I feared only a half hour wait but as I figured be the time we made it to the front the wait went from a half hour to two hours "glad we got on line for this when we did" I said getting on the ride.

"Something tells me you won't be as grateful when the ride is over" I looked over to Adyson in confusion but before I could ask her why the ride shot off faster than a bullet. When the ride was over I had to … make a deposit in the nearest trashcan "you're such a softy" Adyson said while smiling at my misfortune.

"Great there goes my breakfast" I complained "can we go to a concession stand or something?" when I finished we found a nice stand in the games section. Adyson had to go to the bathroom while I was left to pickup our food. As I pulled out my wallet to pay my phone rang.

I picked it up it was my mother "hi sweetie! Are you having a fun time?"

"Ya mom" I said. After a long and lengthy talk with my mother I bid her a nice goodbye and hung up my phone. But just as I was about pay I was blindsided and dragged to a dunking booth. "What's going on here?" I shouted. Just then I noticed the junior school bully Connor and his henchmen at the throwing mound. "This can't be-" I was cut off by the bully nailing the target sending me into the frigid water. As I stammered to the exit I was forced back onto the platform by Connor.

"Get back in there dweeb, I'm not done with you yet" he said while closing the door. I closed my eyes waiting for the next cold encounter but much to my surprise it didn't come. I slowly opened my eyes and quickly realized that they were waiting for me to do that before dunking me again. Again I stammered to the exit but once again I was forced back on the platform by Connor "still not done with you" he said again. This time I left my eyes open so that I would not be surprised. Connor wound up about to throw, I prepared myself for the worst.

Just as he was about to release the ball I heard Adyson's voice "stop it Connor!" as she shouted at him he was thrown off and missed the target. I was thankful to say the least.

"What do you want girl?" Connor asked walking up to Adyson. He started pointing his finger at her "if you mess with me then I'll-" he was interrupted by Adyson grabbing his arm and twisting him into an arm bar (basically the arm is twisted so that the elbow is facing up and downward pressure is applied to the upper part of the arm while upward pressure is applied to the lower part of the arm) causing him to wince in pain "UNCLE UNCLE" he screamed. She let him go and Connor's cronies let me out of the dunking booth. The guy in charge of the booth (who was restrained by the way) gave me a towel and offered his apologies. I graciously accepted the towel and made my way over to Adyson.

"Sorry that they forced you into the dunking booth, are you okay?" she asked handing me my cell phone and wallet that I dropped when Connor blindsided me.

"I'll be fine … thanks Adyson … I really owe you"

"No you don't" she said "it was the least I could do for forcing you to come here with me"

"No one forced me to come here Addy"

"Addy?" she asked.

I quickly caught on to what I said "I mean Adyson not Addy I mean your names Adyson right why would I call you Addy?"

Adyson looked at me worried "Django …"

I gave her a smile "common Adyson there are lots of rids left and I will dry faster if we go on some"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was on my way to Isabella with the pink rose that I got from the florist _'I so hope she says yes' _I thought to myself. _'I mean it's not like I'm asking her to be my girlfriend yet, I'm just going to ask her if she would like to try dating that's all. I mean I don't even know if I love her, all I know is that I have stronger feelings for her.' _As I rounded a corner I stopped to take a breath _'man I didn't know that finding Isabella would be so hard' _I took a deep breath and continued my search. It was not long before I found her she was sitting on a bench talking to Ferb and she looked sad. I quickly hid the flower behind my back so she wouldn't see it _'maybe this isn't the best time for th-'my_ thought process was interrupted by the most shocking sight I have ever seen in my life. Isabella … kissed Ferb. I felt something inside me break and slowly backed up so that she wouldn't notice me. When I was finally clear I made a run for it _'what the heck just happened? Why did it just happen?' _these thought's and more went coursing through my brain as I ran home. When I got home I ran to my room and laid down on my bed grasping the flower tight _'now I know I'm in love with Isabella, because it broke my heart seeing her kiss someone else' _I started crying as I still held tight to the flower that I meant to give her before I saw that she didn't return my feelings.

* * *

(Isabellas's POV)

(That same scene)

"Oh Ferb what am I supposed to do" I asked crying while sitting on the bench.

He looked to me with a sad look "look Isabella … all I can say is that you just have to wait for him to realize his feelings about you"

"But what if he doesn't have feelings for me and I confess my feelings for him then what? Am I to expect that he would just pretend like the whole thing never happened?"

Ferb looked at me with a concerned look "All I can say is just be patient"

I got offended by this comment, I have been patient my whole life, I am through with being patient "Patient? Patient?! I have been Patient for 12 years Ferb I'm done being patient!"

"Isabella"

I looked to him with a glair "can you tell me Ferb that your brother has shown any emotion for me whatsoever?"

He was left speechless for a second "no, no I can't"

I stood up "then it's time I take matters into my own hands. If he does have any feelings for me than I will rip them out of him!"

Ferb looked up in shock obviously horrified by my plan "but Isabella isn't that a bit … drastic?"

I sat back down and started to cry "I know but … what's left for me to do? What if develops feelings for some other girl before he realizes his feelings for me? What if he never realizes the feelings he has for me? I've waited my whole life and unless I do something than I fear that he would never realize how he feels about me"

Ferb looked away "your … right" I was shocked; Ferb actually agreed with me this was something that I never expected to actually happen "how can I help?"

I looked over his shoulder and noticed standing there with his hands behind his back "he's watching" I said and without another word I kissed him.

* * *

**Wow … 3,554 words … this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. This is by far (In my opinion) the greatest story I have ever written. But because the chapters take me so damn long to write don't expect me to update it any time soon. And now for the, "what's changed?": at first I planned for this to only be about Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella with the occasional person getting involved somehow to try to make things better but as I continued typing I realized that this way was much better (even if the chapters take me 3 hours to write). After I changed it to incorporate more characters I realized something I could never really work out Buford and Milly (I never really could make something interesting about it) so around chapter 2 I replaned that idea into something more entertaining and easier to work with. Tell me if you like my "what's changed?"**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! … Ya not that exciting is it? Would you believe that I am typing this while waiting for my power to come back from Sandy? I bet someone who read that just now didn't understand what I was talking about. I am so glad that I charged my laptop before Sandy. But I digress, this is going to be posted as the first thing I can do when I get my power back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was lying on my bed in the fetal position holding the pink rose tight to my chest. _'Why? Why must I realize that I'm in love with her after she starts dating someone else? … maybe it's because she is dating someone else' _I rolled to my other side _'I bet this would be slightly less painful if that someone she fell in love with wasn't my brother, … I can't tell her now, I don't want to make things complicated, … that means I can't tell Ferb either… I need to make sure that Erick and the others don't tell ' _I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed Erick.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was sitting at the food court with Baljeet and Buford about to take my leave when my phone rang. I looked at it and read that it was Phineas that was calling. "Looks like we'll see how Phineas did" I said before picking up my phone and putting it on speaker. "Hello? Phineas? You're on speaker"

"Ya hey guys … I need to talk to you about something" he said.

"Okay, but first tell us how it went with your girlfriend" Buford said.

There was a slight ominous pause before Phineas responded "I saw her kissing Ferb" all of us were speechless leaving another good long pause before Phineas spoke "look guy's I … I need you to not tell anyone this but … when I saw her kissing him I … I felt a painful sting in my chest and … I think that I'm in love with Isabella … no … I know I'm in love with Isabella"

Buford and I were speechless but apparently Baljeet wasn't "WHAT?!" he said.

"He said that he's in love with Isabella nerd" Buford said.

I ignored Buford and decided to ask Phineas some more about this "Phineas … you said … that you saw Ferb kissing Isabella … you found out that you were in love with her when you saw this … and you don't want us to tell anyone … is that right?

There was a short pause "ya that's about it" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"yesterday Isabella said that she was in love with someone and now I know that the person she was talking about was Ferb and not me so … I'm … I don't want to make things complicated for them so please keep this between us?" we were all shocked by what Phineas said and how he pleaded but all of us gave him our word that we would not tell anyone about what he saw or what he felt. "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me" he hung up.

There was a long pause before Baljeet finally broke it "why … did Isabella kiss Ferb if she was in love with Phineas?"

"I'm not getting involved in this" Buford said before getting up and walking away.

I shook my head "Baljeet look … Phineas said to not tell anyone that A. he told us he was in love with Isabella B. he saw Ferb and Isabella kiss and C. that he was about to tell Isabella his feelings for her before he saw her with his brother. So based on that, until someone else comes and tells us that Ferb and Isabella are dating we have to act like we don't know, alright?"

"Alright … but why would Isabella just go and date Ferb when everyone except Phineas knows that she is in love with Phineas?"

I sighed "maybe she just got tired of waiting and decided to move on." I shook my head "anyway it's not our problem so we should just leave it alone" I got up and started walking away.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I can't believe I just agreed to fake date Isabella to make Phineas jealous. Was I just hit with a 'do something stupid ray' or something? *sigh* I guess I'll talk with Isabella about it tomorrow or something but now I just … Isabella said that Phineas was watching but I didn't see him there when I turned around so I will 'for now' not tell him about the plan that I for some reason agreed to, and I will not mention that me and Isabella are 'dating' because she said that it will make more of an impact on him if he hears it from someone other than me or Isabella … this feels so stupid why am I going through with this?

* * *

(Perry's POV)

I was on my way back from another mission. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had invented a 'do something stupid-inator' and was intent to hot the whole town with it so that they would all do stupid things and it would be easy for him to take over. Luckily I managed to foil his plans and the inator only fired off once toward the mall. I feel sorry for the poor soul it hit because it would make them do stupid things until tomorrow night.

* * *

(Django's POV)

Adyson and I were having the time of our lives at the amusement park. We went on almost every ride when it started to get dark. "So Django we have only one ride left and not much time left to go on it so … I mean do you want to go on it?" the ride in question was the tunnel of love. It was the last ride that we haven't gone on and to be honest … there was no way that I was going to miss out on going on a romantic ride with the girl of my dreams.

"Ya, I mean don't we want to say that we went on every ride at the park?" I asked. She gave me a weak smile and together we made our way toward the tunnel. The line wasn't long so we managed to make it to the front within five minutes. During that wait my mind was racing with thoughts _'I should tell her how I feel on this ride, or kiss her. No what if she doesn't return my feelings then I will be left heartbroken. But if you do nothing ever then you will be left heartbroken anyway.' _As my mind continued running through dos and don'ts we made it to the front of the line and boarded the small boat made for one-and-a-half people. We were snug to say the least. As the ride began we saw all sorts of romantic stuff like hearts, cupid, and other couples kissing. I so just wanted to pull Adyson into a kiss as well but the logical side of my mind was still in control, however all of that was about to change toward the end of the ride.

"Django …" Adyson started "I wanted to say that … I'm sorry about earlier"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She looked down at our feet "well the thing is … I'm sorry about what Connor did to you"

I tilted my head in confusion "Addy that's not your fault. I came here of my own freewill so what happened to me would be more my fault than yours."

She turned her head to look at me "Django … Connor is … my ex-boyfriend"

I was shocked but I was still confused "what does that have to do with him forcing me into the dunking booth?"

She looked away "he is very angry that I dumped him so ever since he's been trying to get back at me by …" the ride came to a stop as she tried to finish her sentence. She closed her eyes tight as she tried to get out the next few words "Django I … I …I …"

"What's wrong Addy?" I asked.

She let out a tear and slowly turned her head toward me. As she looked at me I could see the sadness in her eyes "I love you Django … and Connor won't stop picking on you until you hate me"

"What?" my eyes went wide in shock but Adyson wasn't finished.

"After I dumped him he got angry and said that he would make sure that he would make sure that anyone I fell in love with would never feel the same about me, and if he couldn't 'convince' them then he would …" her next words were caught in her sobs so I couldn't understand them.

"Addy I don't care what Connor does I will never-" she ran away before I could finish. I chased after her but before I could catch up to her I was blindsided again by Connor.

"Ready for your beating dweeb?" he 'asked.' I gulped as I awaited the upcoming torture.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

_I was walking through the mall with only one thing on my mind 'I don't want to be part of this, I don't need to be part of this' _the thought was all I was focusing on. I didn't want to get involved in all the drama that was going on with the others. I didn't want to get involved in so much dating stuff in my last summer before Junior High, all I wanted was to enjoy it, maybe get involved in everyone's problems during school. But unfortunately fate was cruel. Not one moment later as if by some punishment for not wanting to be involved in the story, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it read 'Phineas' "just great" I said to myself before picking up the phone. "What do you want Dinner-bell?"

He responded slowly "hey Buford, I need a huge favor"

"What is it?"

"I need you to teach me to lie" I was shocked. Me, Buford Van-Storm was shocked "hey Buford you still there?"

I took a minute to come to my senses "Wa-? Oh ya, Phineas, why do you want to learn to lie?"

"I don't want you to teach me to lie per-say but help me get better at it"

I shook my head "I asked why Phineas"

"I have a 'tell' apparently and I don't want Ferb or Isabella to know that I'm hurt by them dating, I want them to be happy and not worry about me so … what do you say? Will you teach me?"

I was shocked that the great Phineas Flynn was coming to me for help, I was shocked that I was being dragged into all this, I was shocked that Phineas returned Isabella's feeling's, I was shocked that Isabella had started dating Ferb, but what shocked me most of all was what I said next "sure Phineas, I'll help" I agreed to jump head long into all of this "but if you want to hide your feelings then I recommend some practice or something cause people can read that to, especially Ferb"

"I already have that covered, thanks, and thank you for agreeing to help me, it really means a lot"

"Don't worry, by the time I'm done with you, not even Ferb will be able to tell when you're lying" I heard him laugh then we both said goodbye and I hung up "looks like I got my work cut out for me" I said to myself as I continued walking out of the mall.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was long since out of the mall and I was now on my way home. When I got home I was supposed to call my girlfriend – I'm sorry 'friend' Katie and talk about we should have our second date. As I was dreaming about how much I wanted to just call her right now my phone rang. Thinking it was Katie I rushed to pick it up without looking at the caller ID "hello?" I said a little too happily.

"Erick? You okay" I heard Phineas's voice over the phone and looked to see it was his name on the caller ID.

"Oh … hi Phineas just thought you were … someone else" I said a little too disappointed "so based on what you described to me earlier I will assume that you need help with something so let's get right to the chase, what is it?"

"I need the data you collected for the removal of emotion"

To say I was surprised would be lying, I figured that he would ask for something when he called and I figured it might be extreme but I had some bad news for Phineas "Phineas after all the tests, data samples, observations, and prototyping I could only come up with something that will suppress an emotion, I don't have anything that will remove it all together"

"Can it be reused?"

"In theory it can be reused indefinitely, but … it's not that healthy for extended use, not yet anyway and to top it off I discontinued the research on it a long time ago, so I won't be able to create something safe over night."

"Is the data on of our computers?"

"Ya"

"Good then I will try to modify it, and then I will send it back to you for a final analysis"

"Then I will have to work overnight to make it work"

"I promise you I will make it up to you"

I laughed "don't sweat it Phineas. Just be sure that you're okay with this"

"Alright, thanks"

I hung up the phone and sighed "this is going to be a long night"

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was limping home from the amusement park. Connor really didn't want me to love Adyson, he so much as said that he would never stop until I walked up to Adyson and gave her a list of reasons why I don't like her and never will. I sighed _'how will I stop Connor and his flunkies? I will never give in to his demands, I will never stop loving Adyson, and I most certainly will never break her heart. But that still leaves the question of what should I do?' _ My thought process was interrupted when I found myself face to face with the big man himself.

"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot, I'm sure that there is a reasonable way I could convince you to dump that looser you're about to start dating, and come to your senses before it's too late."

I was shocked by the … politeness coming out of this freaks mouth "what do you mean before it's too late?" I asked him.

He let out a small laugh and smiled "I know that you think that I'm trying to get back at Adyson for dumping me, and I am, but truth be told, I'm trying to save you from making a massive mistake" I gave him a confused look and he sighed "look kid at first I thought that you were just some random kid that fell in love with Adyson, But I can tell that you are more than that, you have spirit, spirit that Adyson will crush if you date her. Now I know what you're thinking 'he's trying to trick me' but I can tell you that Adyson is a real … can I say the B word in a T rated fan-fic?"

"I get the idea of what you're saying" I told him.

"Good then here's your warning, don't date her, my physical actions would be therapy compared to what I would tell you about her, so I will leave it up to you for now. And don't make me beat it through your head" he walked away leaving me there frozen, thinking about what he just said _'could anything he said be true?' _I thought.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

As I finished up the work on emotional suppression and sent it to Erick, I looked at the time. "Only eight

… Ferb isn't back yet and I don't want to talk to him yet" I looked down at my bed "I want to get up earlier than Ferb so I can get to work on practicing my lying with Buford so I should probably get to sleep now" I made my way over to the shower but before I could get in the bathroom I was stopped by my sister.

"Hey Phineas how was your day?" she asked me.

Before I answered I was sure to make my way into the bathroom so she couldn't see my 'tell' "Oh it was great, Ferb and I had a lot of fun" even I could tell how off-key my voice was and how easily it was for Candace to tell that I was lying.

"Phineas tell me the truth what happened?" She said her voice sounding more demanding.

I decided that I would have to tell her the truth seeing as I don't know how to lie yet, but I would have to be careful about what I tell her "look Candice, I saw Ferb kissing Isabella and I don't think that I was supposed to see that so if it's okay with you could you not bring this up with anyone?"

I waited a few minutes for her to respond "okay Phineas, if you say so" I was surprised that she was letting it go so easily but I was not one to look a gift hours in the mouth. I got my shower underway, and got to bed before anyone could question me further.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I got home relatively quick but before I could call Katie I got the e-mail from Phineas about the designs he needed me to work on. As I was about half way through perfecting the designs my phone rang, it was Katie. Slowly I picked up the phone and answered "hello?"

"You were supposed to call me" she said calmly but obviously upset.

"I know and I'm sorry It's just … *sigh* I have to work on something for Phineas and he needs it done before tomorrow"

"What is it?"

I looked around to make sure that no one was listening on my end "can you keep a secret?" I asked her.

"You know that I am very trustworthy so why do you even ask?" she seemed to get more upset by my question

"Because it's something that you can't tell anyone, Isabella, your parents, any of the fireside girls, no one"

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"It's not life threatening but" I paused "long story short, Phineas … found out that he was in love with Isabella after he saw her kiss Ferb, and as far as he knows, which is as far as I know as well, Ferb and Isabella don't know that he saw them, so now he asked me to create something to suppress his newly found emotions for Isabella so they don't complicate things with him, Ferb, and Isabella"

There was a long silence before I heard her respond "you could have told me earlier"

"I'm sorry I … didn't want to get you involved in this"

"If you were involved then I was going to get involved in it eventually, or did you think that I wouldn't be in that position anymore" I could tell that she was very angry and if I didn't think of something soon I would be in big trouble.

"I hoped that this matter would be settled before it got out of hand"

I could tell that she rolled her eyes even though we were talking over the phone "whatever, just … you have to make this up to me big time, got it?"

"Defiantly" she gave me a small giggle before we said goodnight and ended the call. I was glad to have dodged that bullet but I could tell that there were many many more coming, and not all of them were at me.

* * *

**Okay … so maybe these chapters are too long … no I don't think so. But in any case it's time for every ones favorite segment "what's changed?": originally this story was going to be the finally of the story line that I've been (or their lack of) working on. But do to an extreme amount of modifications to the original story idea this story was lost in transition and replaced with another that won't be reveled at this time. The Idea of this story has still good so I decided to write it anyway … so there.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi it's me … I just feel so down that no one seems to like my other story … so to get my mind off it I decided to postpone all my stories until I feel better.**

**14AmyChan: Even Connor? … Now I have to make Baljeet's life miserable so that he can be considered a boy.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: Thank you, I will take a look at the story I have planed out and I might change it after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I wanted to wake up extra early so that I wouldn't wake Ferb and I would be able to eat breakfast and be out before I had to talk to anyone. Unfortunately however in my haste I forgot to set my alarm and wound up waking up awhile after Ferb, bit lucky for me Ferb had already gotten ready and went downstairs for breakfast. I got dressed and went downstairs to but as soon as I got within sight of the kitchen I realized something _'I can't talk with anyone until I can get that emotion suppressing thing from Erick' _I started making my way over to the door but unfortunately my mother saw me before I could get away.

"Phineas why don't you come and eat some breakfast" she said.

I had to think of something fast, if I told a lie then they would know and I would have to tell the truth, if I did that then things would defiantly go bad, so I came up with a statement that was vague enough to not draw suspicion and the truth "Erick and I are meeting with Buford so that two of us can help the other one with a problem that said person doesn't want people to talk about" see it was a lie yet simultaneously it was the truth.

My mom and Ferb stared at me "okay then, have fun" my mom said. I rushed out the door and texted Buford to meet me at Erick's house for the lesions.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was shocked at what had just happened_ 'Phineas … just … went to do something … without me' _I thought. I shook the thought from my head assuming the thought was just a result of the same phenomenon that had been making me do stupid things like when I tried to eat my cereal not only with a fork but from the sink as well. _'Phineas can do whatever he wants and something like this is to be expected if he thinks that I have a girlfriend' _I froze _'I need to see his reaction so that I can tell Isabella if it's working, because the sooner I know that Phineas is showing the smallest signs of jealousy about someone else having Isabella, the sooner we can end this charade, the sooner Isabella and Phineas get together, and the sooner Isabella finally stops crying about Phineas' _I finished my breakfast and excused myself from the table.

"Ferb" my mom called to me "the dishes go in the dishwasher not Perry's litter box"

* * *

(Buford's POV)

I was on my way to Erick's house when I caught sight of something that I would later wish I never saw, a banner with some writing on it. As I read the writing I found out that it said "Welcome to Danville Foreign Exchange Students" I got on my phone and dilled Phineas.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dinnerbell what do you know about this foreign exchange student thing?"

"Oh that? Danville has started up a new foreign exchange student program where 20 students from overseas come to Danville for an entire summer and school year"

"Sounds interesting, maybe I'll check it out"

"After you teach me to lie"

"I'll only be a minute don't get so uptight"

"Whatever, I just need you to teach me today, so don't forget"

"Whatever" I hung up the phone. I didn't really want to meet new people, just see if there are any new nerds to bully. As I walked in I looked around and saw that it was like one of those parties that people go to so that they can make conversation. As I looked around at all the exchange students quickly realized that I regretted finding this place and regretted walking in here more, because as I walked in I saw the one person that I thought I would never see again in my life, the one and only love of my life Brigitte.

I ran I could say that I broke the land speed record for running which I probably did but now was not the time to think about that now was the time for running. Thankfully Brigitte didn't see me so I was in the clear for now. I got to Erick house and without wasting another second rushed inside.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I had just arrived at Erick's house and was still saying hello "Hi Erick how'd the emotion supre-"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS BRIGITTE DOING BACK IN DANVILLE!?" Buford screamed as he broke down Erick's door.

I looked at him confused "Buford when you called two minutes ago you were at the foreign exchange student welcome party which is about five miles away, how did you get here so fast?"

He shook his head "not the point, answer my question"

I looked at Erick hoping that he would answer the question that I somehow missed "she's part of the foreign exchange student program Buford, she'll be here for an entire year"

I saw Buford curl up in the fetal position and start sucking his thumb "hold on a minute" I said "what is so bad about this girl? It can't be that-"

"She was my first and only love" Buford finally said before slugging back into his fear.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked.

"Buford is afraid that his tuff guy image will be ruined if anyone found out that he was in love with a beautiful … dame I think was the word he used"

I looked back to Buford who was still in the fetal position sucking his thumb "I don't think his tuff guy image is salvageable anymore"

Buford glared at me "it's not the image I'm worried about anymore"

"You don't say?" I said sarcastically.

"Phineas remember, Buford Ferb, and I are in junior high and having a girlfriend is a symbol of coolness while being mindlessly in love with a … dame … is a symbol of nerdines"

"But you just said that he was worried about his image?"

"Ya I did because he is worried that Brigitte doesn't feel the same for him which would leave him as an uncool, love struck, wimp"

I looked back to Buford "I can relate" I whispered.

"Which is why you're here" Erick said "Buford I still have to make some adjustments to the product I'm making so would you mind teaching Phineas in the living room?"

Buford (surprisingly) got to his feet, put on his usual scowl, and walked to the living room "common Dinnerbell let's get you lying"

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

I was walking to Phineas and Ferb's house to see what they had planed today. As I was walking I came across a building with a banner that said "Welcome to Danville Foreign Exchange Students"

_'Oh today must be the day that the foreign exchange students arrive in Danville' _I thought. As I walked in I saw that it was like one of those socialization parties. It looked like an open party so I decided to walk in and partake. As I walked around I noticed a familiar face, the love of Buford's life Brigitte _'wow he is going to be so upset when he finds out that she is in Danville.' _

As I looked around some more I felt two hands cover my eyes and heard a familiar voice "guess who?"

"Mishti?" I asked.

"Correct" she uncovered my eyes, spun me around and pulled me into a hug "I missed you so much Baljeet"

"I missed you a lot to" I said returning the hug.

"Well guess what, my parents were thinking about moving to Danville next summer so I might be living here after the exchange students program is over"

I smiled "that would be amazing"

"I know" she pulled my closer and to my surprise kissed me on the cheek. I was about to say something but my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Baljeet, It's Ferb I need your help with something right now"

"Okay I'll be right over" I hung up the phone "sorry Mishti but I must be on my way"

"That it alright Baljeet, I will see you later, okay?"

"Okay" I said as I walked out of the building.

I started skipping toward Phineas and Ferb's house _'oh this is great my best friend is going to be living in Danville' _I paused _'my best friend that I've had a crush on for a while' _I brought my hand up to my cheek _'the same one who just kissed me' _my eyes opened wide in fear _'while I was about to start dating Ginger' _I dropped to my knees, pulled out my phone and started dialing a number. It rang a few times before the person picked up.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something what is it Baljeet"

I looked at my phone with a plane look before bursting into a fit into the speaker "WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA OF PUTTING TWO GIRLS IN MY LIFE?!" I shouted.

"Can this wait? I need to get to the next portion"

"No Axis21 this cannot wait. You had me about to go into a relationship with Ginger and then you throw Mishti into my life? I thought that I was supposed to be a part of the new couple in this story?"

"Ya well the plans changed okay? Oh and I almost forgot, your breaking the fourth wall right now so I'm going to have to punish you"

I dropped the phone and shriveled up in fear "why is this happening to me?"

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was in my room thinking about what Connor told me. _'Could Adyson really be a … no Connor was just lying, he was defiantly lying' _it was at that point that my phone rang indicating that I got a text from someone. I didn't recognize the number but I opened it anyway. As I read it I realized that it was from Connor, it had instructions to go to a specific location and there I would find something that I had to see. I wanted to ignore it but I knew that if it was a beating then I would be sure that Connor was lying. I got off my bed and walked downstairs and out of the house to the location on the text.

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

I was at Isabella's house for some advice on how to go about this mess that I got Django into. "So there you have it Isabella, Connor will never stop until Django hates me he would even go so far as to tell him about …" I started to cry.

Isabella started patting me on the back "there there Adyson, that's in the past, Django would understand"

"Understand what? That I …" I started to cry again.

"Don't worry Adyson, it wasn't your fault"

I looked to Isabella "how was it not my fault?"

She looked down "I … I don't know … look you want to come with me to Ferb's today?"

I nodded "that would be nice"

* * *

(Django's POV)

I reached the destination specified be the text, it was a park that was never really that busy. I looked at the text again and noticed that it had specific coordinates. I took a deep breath and stood where it asked me. After about five minutes of standing I figured that nothing would happen and decided to walk home, but before I took a single step I kicked something. I looked down to see what I kicked and noticed that it was a handle. With my curiosity getting the better of me I decided to pull on the handle reveling an underground hideout of some kind. I took a quick look and walked in as the door closed behind me. I panicked for a second then realized that I just had to push on the door and it would open again, but I was not ready to leave just yet. I looked around, it looked like a thieves' hideout or something with T.V. monitors, a bookcase with all sorts of tools that I couldn't recognize, and a table with a map of the entire Tri-state-area, with all sorts of colored lines on it. "What is this place?" I asked no one in particular. Then after looking around for a few minutes I found an old cassette on one of the shelves. This looked out of place so I decided to take a look. I popped it into one of the V.C.R.'s and watched, and as I watched what I saw horrified me. It was a security tape … no it was several security tapes all of … Adyson (I think, the person had a hood on but it looked a little like her) in various shops steeling various things. "This can't be real" I said to myself. Then I realized that in one of the videos the culprit's hood came off and the person who was underneath it was none other than Adyson. "What is this?"

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was helping Isabella cheer up Adyson who was crying about something that we put behind us a long time ago "look Adyson if you just sit tight and hold on then I'm sure that this whole thing will just blow over"

She sniveled and looked at me "you really think so Ferb?"

I sighed "unfortunately I don't trust anything that I say or do today, for some reason I've been doing stupid stuff all day. It started with using Windex for soap, then I tried to eat cereal out of a sink with a fork, then I used Perry's litter box as a dishwasher, then I mistook the bathroom sink for a toilet, then for some reason I poured Perry's litter box on the mailbox, I tried to unlock a piece of bread … with a pickle, and finally I tried to set up a peace of cake with a slice of pie." There was an awkward silence as Isabella and Adyson stared at me with blank expressions. "I haven't been myself lately okay? Maybe I'm just nervous about dating Isabella"

"You two are dating?" Adyson asked.

"Ya we are" Isabella said happily.

Adyson looked confused "but I thought-"

"Don't try to change the subject Adyson" I said

"Okay sorry, I appreciate all the help that you gave me before but I can't ask you to get involved this time"

"But-" Isabella started.

"No! I won't allow you two to put yourselves at risk if the incident's from before come to light" Isabella and I nodded "thank you" Adyson got up and walked out the gate as Baljeet ran in.

"What did you need my help with Ferb?" he asked in a rushed tone.

Isabella grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes "Well …"

Baljeet's eyes widened "Oh sorry am I interrupting?"

Isabella moved her eyes to look at Baljeet "you kinda are" she leaned in and kissed me as Baljeet ran out of the back yard.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

"How else is word going to get to Phineas?" I shook my head in disagreement.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Well I could say that the lessens in lying were going god awful … but that would be a lie. "So all I have to do is cross my fingers and I won't scratch my ear right?" I asked.

"Right and don't forget all the other stuff that I told ya, that I can't mention on set because Axis21 doesn't encourage lying" I saw a plate of cookies appear in front of Buford and just shook my head and laughed.

"You two done? Because I think I got all the bugs worked out of the emotion suppressor" Erick said walking into the room.

I smiled and walked over to him "Cool let's try it out" I said. Erick handed me a box and as I opened it I found that it was full of … "Square papers?" I asked. I picked one up and noticed that it immediately took the same color as my skin. "Okay that's cool but … can you please explain"

Erick took the patch I was holding "you place this on your left shoulder and it will slowly leak a chemical into you that will suppress the desired emotion. The chemical enters the blood stream and takes a ride to the heart then from there the rest of your body where it then takes effect"

"Cant he just put it over his heart to speed up the process?"

"Unrecommended, the chemical must be set ahead of time with a painfully long procedure that I haven't mastered yet, placing it over the heart would cause the portions of the chemical that were not set properly to not break down before taking effect, placing it on the arm will cause the smaller undesired portions of the chemical to break down before suppressing any emotion"

Buford blinked and nodded his head "I have no idea what you just said, but I don't really care so have fun suppressing your emotions for Girly Dinnerbell" Buford walked out the door.

I smiled taking the patch Erick was holding and applying it to my left shoulder "now remember Phineas, it will take 20 minutes to activate, and each patch should last you about a week in total, there are enough in that box to get you through the summer and then sum, it's waterproof so you can take it into the shower or pool, but something you must remember is that you can't ware it for more than 18 hours at a time.

"Why?"

"An emotion should not be suppressed forever, or it will build up-"

"And explode?"

"No just leak out, but I don't know how, so be careful"

"Thank you Erick, I owe you big for this" I said walking out the door.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

As Phineas left I found my way to my couch and lied down grasping my head in pain "wow I can't believe I just pulled an all-nighter then an all-dayer" I sighed "oh right I have to call Katie" I pulled out my cell phone and dilled her number.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Katie, miss me?"

"Always Erick" she said in a sweet tone.

"Well you want to talk about that date now or …" I heard crying in the background "is everything okay?"

"My phone is still broken so I have to keep it on speaker remember? And Ginger is here asking about … well"

"I saw Baljeet get kissed by another girl!" I heard Ginger shout.

"What did she look like?" I asked.

Ginger sniffed "well she looked … like she was from India I guess, I saw it when I was following Baljeet into a foreign exchange student thing"

"Then she was most likely Baljeet's old friend Mishti"

Ginger sniffed again "is that good or bad?"

"… I don't know, sorry" I heard her start to cry again.

"Look Erick I'm sorry but I can't talk right now can we talk about this later"

"That's fine Ginger sounds a little sad"

"Bye Erick" she said before hanging up the phone.

I looked at the phone in my hand _'who would I rather be right now? Myself, Baljeet, Phineas, or Buford … and I can guess Django is having some trouble as well' _I thought to myself.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

It was getting dark and I had just made it home and decided to go in through the back yard to see if Ferb had planed anything in my absence. I walked over to the gate and tried to open it with little success "stupid lock" I said finally getting it open. As I opened the gate I saw Ferb and Isabella making out under our tree. All the pain I felt yesterday, all the sorrow … wasn't there anymore _'thank you Erick, now I really owe him' _I cleared my throat "you know I would assume that the sound of me trying to open the gate would alert you two to my presence" I said watching Ferb and Isabella get up from their positions.

Isabella brought her hands behind her and smiled as she swayed (again thank you Erick I would have been drooling by now if it weren't for this patch) "sorry Phineas" she said "I guess we just … got lost in the moment"

I looked over to the box I was holding under my right arm and brought my left arm there to help carry it "well whatever the case I'm happy that you finally found the guy you were looking for Isabella, and congratulations to you to Ferb" I gave them a salute as I walked into the house _'god I can only imagine how painful that would have been if I didn't have my emotions for Isabella suppressed' _I thought as I walked upstairs.

As I was walking upstairs my mom called me "Phineas dinners ready"

I wanted to get upstairs so that I could hide the box and so I could work out a schedule for warring the patches, not to mention I wasn't that hungry, so I decided to try my hand at my new ability to lie "I ate at Erick's but thank you anyway, could you save me some for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure Phineas" my mom called out. I was surprised that it actually worked, but I promised myself that that would be the last lie that I tell that didn't involve protecting someone's feelings.

I made my way upstairs and into my and Ferb's shared room "I have to take this off at some point might as well be when I'm sleeping" I said.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

"He … wasn't hurt in the slightest" I whispered.

"Don't worry Izzy" Ferb whispered "he will come around eventually" Ferb leaned closer and … licked my cheek. I glanced at him with a worried look "sorry sorry I promise I will have this … whatever it is taken care of ASAP"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later that night)

It was almost time for bed and it was Ferb's turn in the shower "I guess it's now or never" I slowly peeled off the patch "hmm that wasn't as emotional as I thought" I then realized that I would have to wait for the chemical to where off before I would experience any emotions of pain so I tried to get to sleep as soon as possible. The effect had just worn off when I was about to fall asleep and let me tell you, even though it was only a few seconds before I fell asleep … the pain was excruciating.

* * *

**First let me say that I have come to the conclusion that I will not be changing the rating of this story. It seemed like a good idea before this chapter but looking at the direction this story is going … I think it's appropriate. And one more thing … I won't be updating any of my other stories until I feel better about my story 'Welcome to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.' sorry if this is inconvenient but I will try to get back to this story as soon as I feel better. Now it's time for every ones favorite segment "what's changed?": Almost everything in this chapter is not the way I originally planned it. Baljeet was supposed to only be with Ginger but I realized that I'm still on the fence about which Baljeet paring I like, Buford I already explained and, Adyson … I have no idea where that idea for her to have been a thief at one point came from but I just rolled with it (I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with them to begin with). Most of the other things haven't gone off plan but I digress.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi so I need to get this story on a role before the ideas in my head become stale. As a result I might be updating this story more and updating my outer stories less, or I might not update at all because of me internet. Whatever the case here are the reviews.**

**14AmyChan: The effects take 20 minutes to kick in and an hour to wear off after he takes the patch off other than that it can last for a little more than a week, oh he will, and yes yes she did**

**Skypan: Like I said he will and technically Baljeet has three parings in the show (don't ask me how it is possible for a nerd to have more love interests than any other character (even Phineas and Ferb))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

As I woke up I felt the most intense sensation of sadness and loss that I have ever felt. I picked up the patch and pressed it on my left shoulder as per Erick's instructions. Lucky for me Ferb hadn't woken up yet so I was safe for the 20 minutes it would take for the patch to take effect. I decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast before Ferb woke up.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping out my window. As I lay there I awaited my brother's usual idea for the day or his usual speech about how we can seize the day, but much to my surprise I heard nothing. I looked over to his bed and noticed that it was empty _'Phineas woke up without me?' _I thought. As I looked in his closet my suspicions were confirmed, my brother had woken up and gotten ready for the day without me _'why? We always wake up together, why did he get ready without waking me up first?' _another realization hit me _'he also went to sleep last night before he could tell me about his day, he always tells me about what he did even if I was with him the whole time'_ I started to get worried, _'what if Phineas no longer wanted to seize the day with me? What if he wanted to go it alone? How would I make the day fun without his boundless imagination?' _I shook the thoughts from my head and figured that something like that would be to out of character for Phineas, or at least without taking some time to consider it. He was probably just upset because I started dating Isabella and wanted to get avoid me because he was jealous (Isabella would really be happy to hear that). I got dressed and made my way downstairs and saw Phineas eating breakfast.

"Hi Ferb" he said looking over to me with his usual giant smile.

I looked at him with a slightly sad face "you woke up without me today" I said with a sad tone.

His eyes shot open for a millisecond "oh I did? Sorry about that. I just figured that you would probably be spending the day with Isabella, so I didn't want to bore you with my idea for today"

I was hurt, shocked, and sad be the way my brother had said that. There was no trace of sarcasm, lying, anger, or anything to indicate that he wasn't being genuine about what he said. "Well Isabella and I could partake in today's idea" I said hoping that Phineas would say no indicating that he didn't want to see me and Isabella together.

"That would be great!" he said without even a hint of sarcasm (he might be oblivious to sarcasm but he still understand what it is and how to properly do it) "then we could all enjoy what I've made today"

_'He's already made today's idea? What am I going to do now? It's like he's even more productive without me'_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

_'Glad that I already made a few things a while back, I honestly couldn't think of a single idea for today' _I thought as I watched the cheerful expression on my brothers face as I told him that it would be fine for him and his girlfriend to partake in today's idea (not like he has to ask but whatever). I directed him outside and showed him what I planned to use as today's idea. "I give you, the foot sliders" I announced as I showed him a bunch of shoes "using frictionless technology these things can slide for virtually forever"

"Where it not for wind resistance" Ferb said

I smiled "I accounted for wind resistance and most other factors that would cause someone to slow down"

He slipped a pair on and tried sliding "why don't these things move?"

"You have to start jogging then come to an abrupt stop for them to activate, I didn't want people to not be able to walk around normally" Ferb started running then came to a jump stop causing the shoes to activate causing him to start sliding at the same speed he was running.

"Is there a way to stop?" he asked trying not to run into anything.

"Just turn one of them completely sideways and both will slowdown" he turned one foot sideways and just like I said, it came to a stop. I smiled at the good job I did on the foot sliders and hoped that Ferb wouldn't realize that I had made them a month ago over the course of 4 days. It was a side project of mine that I wanted to use to surprise everyone so that we wouldn't have to spend half the day making whatever it is that we needed (I had made a lot of these over the 3 years we've been building stuff).

As Ferb stopped he looked at me with a confused look "you built this?" he asked.

"Yes"

"By yourself?"

"Yes"

"All in the time it took me to wake up"

"I had breakfast to" Ferb just looked sadder for some reason "what's wrong?" I asked

He shook his head "nothing just … hungry, I'm going to get some breakfast"

"Good idea I'll call everyone"

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was making my way to Phineas and Ferb's house while thinking about all the event's that transpired yesterday. _'Adyson is a thief? Or was a … I need more information' _I pulled out my phone and sent a reply to the number that texted me the text about the hideout. "**What did all that mean? Need more info**" I waited patiently for the response which I received only a block away from Phineas and Ferb's house.

"**If you want the whole story then meet me in the same place tonight at 7**"

I was nervous to say the least. It would give Connor an opportune time to hurt me or something but I had to know the truth, and it wasn't going to come from Adyson.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

_'What am I going to do? How do I explain to Mishti or Ginger that there is someone else?'_I continued to think as I made my way to Phineas and Ferb's house _'I have gone out with Ginger twice now but I never actually made her my girlfriend and Mishti has been my friend for my whole life, who am I supposed to choose?' _These thoughts continued to plague me until I ran into Buford of all people.

"Hey nerd, watch were you're going" he hissed at me.

"Sorry Buford just … a lot on my mind" I said looking down.

"Like what?" he asked now looking slightly concerned.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

I sighed "look you know how I have tried to date Ginger for the past few months right?" he nodded "well yesterday I learned that Mishti might be living in Danville … no she will be living in Danville from now on"

"Sounds like you got yourself caught in a love triangle" he said as I looked up "the only way out of it is for you to pick one of them and fast"

"But how do I pick one when I love both of them?"

"Let me put it this way Baljeet, if you don't pick one before its too late then you could wind up with neither"

"What do you mean by 'too late'?"

"If one of them finds out about the other before you make it clear which one you want, then that one would think that you're cheating on them, tell the other one, and then both will dump you"

"So I have to pick one and soon … could this be any harder?"

"One of them might not be in love with you, then if you were to choose her you would still wind up with neither"

"How do you know all this?"

"It's a bully thing"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was just making the last call as Isabella made her way into the back yard "hi Phineas, what'cha'doin?" she asked in her usual form.

"Calling people to invite over to try out the newest craze to sweep the nation"

She tilted her head as her smile disappeared "I didn't get a call"

I looked at her surprised "well I assumed that Ferb had already called you seeing as you two are … you know, Oh congrats again by the way, I know that you've probably been trying to get Ferb's attention for years" I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I had to hold back the tears, I had to hold back the sadness, I had to hold back every negative emotion that was currently rushing threw my body "Thanks Phineas, I'm really happy to finally have the man of my dreams" _'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PHINEAS FEELS NOTHING FOR ME! After all we've been through he feels nothing?' _"So where is Ferb?"

"Inside" I ran inside with a big fake smile and finally let it all out when I reached the kitchen.

"Oh Ferb he still feels nothing for me"

Ferb gave me a reassuring look "Phineas has feelings for you, you just have to give it some time"

"Well I'm sick of waiting; we need to kick it up a notch"

Ferb's eyes grew wide "we do?" he asked.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was at Phineas's house along with Buford, Baljeet, and Django. We were currently putting on Phineas's newest invention 'the foot sliders' while simultaneously waiting for Ferb and Isabella to come out of the house. "What's taking them?" Buford asked.

Phineas just laughed "let them have their quality time Buford, god knows how long Isabella's been craving it" he and everyone else continued putting on their 'foot sliders' and before anyone knew it more people walked in the gate, and be that I mean all of the fireside girls along with everyone from the foreign exchange student program.

"What's going on?" I asked. It was at that point that Ferb and Isabella walked out of the house, Ferb with … lipstick marks all over his face.

"Oh that's right" Isabella said turning to Phineas "the fireside girls are supposed to show the foreign exchange students how fun Danville is and I suggested that we show them Phineas and Ferb's invention ideas"

"That's fine Isabella we have plenty of equipment, we will just need a bigger place to show everyone" Phineas said with an enormous smile on his face. I started to get worried, just a few days ago Phineas was crying over Ferb and Isabella getting together and now he's extremely happy about it. I could only imagine how much is being surprised and how badly this is going too affect him later when he takes the patch off.

As we made our way to the Danville roller rink I decided to ask him some questions "hey Phineas how are those patches working" I asked discreetly as I walked next to him.

Phineas smiled and looked toward me "Oh there working wonders, I must say that I would probably still be in bed crying about Isabella if it were not for them"

I grasped my forehead "please tell me that's a massive exaggeration"

He looked at me confused "not massive but yes, why?"

I sighed "the more you suppress the more you feel when you take the patch off"

He looked behind us to make sure that no one was listing in on our conversation "what do you suggest I do then? If I don't use the patches then I will start to feel jealous of Ferb, and I can't do that to him he's my brother and him being with Isabella makes both of them happy and I 'want to' want to see them happy, some moment of excruciating pain is a small price to pay"

"If you say so" I said as I rolled my eyes "oh which reminds me what did you end up doing with that flower that you were going to give to Isabella?" Phineas froze.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

_Flashback_

_I was on my bed still crying a little about Ferb and Isabella. I had just set up an appointment with Erick and Buford about making sure that I would not let on that I was upset about my brother and best friend getting together. I rolled over on my back and let the flower I got for her lay on me stomach. "So what do I do with you?" I said looking at the flower. I got up and walked over to my closet and pulled out a scrap book on all of our adventures. I looked through the book and found the section that I put my favorite memories in, like the trip around the world, when we herded the stamped of cow's, the haunted house, I froze for a second then continued picking out my favorite memories, I quickly realized that they all had one thing in common, "Isabella has been with us in all of these" I looked back to all the other memories and found that ether Isabella was barely in the memory or not at all, "have I … been in love with her … this whole time?" now I couldn't just throw the rose away, it was by far the most important memory I had of Isabella yet, 'the day I lost my chance with her' I took the rose and the scrap book and locked them in my special chamber where I keep all of my special surprise inventions. After I locked it away I walked back to my bed and slowly closed my eyes "why Isabella? Why did you choose my brother instead of me?" I slowly slipped into a deep sleep._

_End flashback_

"Hey Phineas?" I snapped my eyes to attention.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you what you did with that flower." I turned to look at Erick then shook my head.

"I got rid of it"

* * *

(Django's POV)

We made it to the roller rink with absolutely no trouble (not that I expected any). I was happily sliding along on Phineas and Ferb's newest invention but the thought of the place and that tape kept coming into my mind. _'What is that all about? Why did Adyson steel from stores? What does Connor have to do with all of this? And what am I going to do when I find out the truth?' _These thoughts were quickly taking over my mind, so much so that I didn't realize who I was about to run into.

"DJANGO!" I heard someone scream as I ran into them.

"Sorry sorry I didn't mean to-" I was caught by surprise by the person I ran into "Adyson?"

"You really need to pay attention more Django" she said making her way to her feet.

"I'm sorry Addy I was just … thinking"

She looked down as a sad look crept its way across her face "Please don't call me Addy" she said softly "so what were you thinking about?"

I froze for a second _'should I tell her what Connor has told me so far? Or will that only get her in trouble?' _"What exactly happened between you and Connor?"

She continued to look sad "you shouldn't get involved, just … stay away" she made her way over to who knows where as I continued to think.

_'What really happened between those two?'_

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

I was sliding along as my anxiety slowly got the better of me _'Ginger and Mishti are here, what if they see me with the other one or something worse happens'_

I continued sliding until half of my worst fear came true "Baljeet there you are I've been looking all over for you" Ginger said as she came up to me.

"Oh hi Ginger" I said with a whole lot of nervousness.

She laughed and grabbed my arm "I've really missed you"

"I've really missed you too"

She laughed again and smiled at me "hey Baljeet there's … something I … wanted to talk to you about" I gave her a confused look as her smile slowly faded "I … I know about you and your friend Mishti"

I could swear that every bit of heat vanished from my body "what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I saw her kiss you and I know that the two of you are friends so …" she didn't finish. She just kissed my cheek and rushed off.

I was frozen for a few seconds as I felt a pair of eyes staring at me, I turned around slowly to see that it was Mishti who was staring at me from a good 15 feet away with the most shocked look on her face, or should I say that that's what I saw before she continued moving like she didn't see a thing "how can this day get any worse?" as if to answer my question Buford came and gave me a strong shove.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

I laughed as I watched Baljeet go flying across the rink, into a skate rake, causing a whole bunch of skates to fall on him, and if that weren't enough, about ten servings of cookie's fell on top of him attracting every kid in the building to run over and jump on the pile _'I really wouldn't want to be him right now' _I thought to myself. As I turned around I realized that I would probably rather be him than me at this moment.

"Buford!" Brigitte said in her accent that I could just get lost in for hours, she was with her fellow fireside girls at this moment (being the French ones and Isabella) but I really didn't notice any of them "how could you bee so mean to that boy!"

"I uhhhhh"

"You are such a brute, bully, monger, and on top of all that a horrible person" now I was certain that I would rather be Baljeet right now, I felt a sharp stinging sensation in my chest as it was quickly joined be a sharp stinging sensation on my face. "American boys are such a waste of time" she said trailing off.

"Tell me about it" I heard Isabella say right behind her.

_'Boy Phineas won't be happy to hear that' _I thought.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was sliding along with my girlfriend – sorry friend talking about when we should have our next date "So how about a movie?" I asked her.

"What movie?

"Hmm … your choice"

"Friday sound good?"

"Got nothing planed so sounds great" I grabbed her hand and continued sliding until we were greeted by Phineas.

"Hi Erick, Katie, on your second date I see"

Katie giggled and shook her head "no, this doesn't count as a date, it's only a get-together"

"Whatever" Phineas turned 180 degrees and started sliding away when Katie called out to him.

"Phineas?" she said causing Phineas to turn around "what do you plan to do about the whole … Isabella thing. Phineas looked to me with slightly nervous look.

"Ya I told her Phineas, but don't worry she is extremely trustworthy" I reassured him.

He nodded his head and looked back to Katie "Well the thing is … I don't plan to do anything at the moment"

"What?" Katie and I said in unison.

Phineas pulled up his right sleeve and pointed to the patch on his shoulder "well as long as I have this I shouldn't have a problem with my emotions now should I?"

I grasped my forehead "Phineas that's only a temporary solution, and on top of that I'm thinking that you might need to vent out the surprised emotions more often than expected"

"Why?"

"Because your emotions are stronger than I originally anticipated so they might build up faster"

Phineas playfully rolled his eyes "what's the worst that could happen?"

I turned my head to the side "I don't know" I whispered.

"Don't worry, if anything seems out of the ordinary than I will take off the patch and go directly to you" I was not reassured but I knew that I couldn't do much to persuade him "good then you two enjoy your date planning" He turned around and slid away.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

As I slid away from the happy couple my phone rang indicating a text, I slowed down and pulled it out to look at who texted and saw that it was Buford "**Hey Phineas I overheard Isabella talking about how she doesn't like American boy's that much**" I shook my head and sent a reply.

"**So?**" I knew Buford understood what it meant and I didn't bother to look at his reply text.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I watched as Phineas was talking to Erick and Katie about something and showed them his shoulder _'what are they talking about?' _I wondered. I shook the thought from my head and told myself that I would talk to him about it later tonight.

* * *

(Django's POV)

(6:45)

I was on my way to the secret hideout thing that I found earlier with one thing on my mind _'I need to get to the bottom of this' _It took me around ten minutes but surly enough I made it safe and sound. I checked to make sure that no one was looking and I opened the door and entered. As I walked in the lights turned on and I saw a familiar face.

"Hello Django" Connor said sitting at the desk.

"I need the whole story about what happened between the two of you and I need the truth"

He looked at me with a slightly confused look "you mean you don't care about the fact that she was a thief?"

"As long as the _'was' _part of that sentience is true then no I can't say I do" he laughed.

"Well I can't say that I cared at the time either, so let's just get right to the chase. As you know Adyson was a thief and a good one at that."

"So what does that have to do with her now? Did she have a reason or did she just do it for fun?"

He looked at the wall "For the money most likely … she never told me"

"You knew?" I asked in shock.

"Ya, at first I didn't think much of it but as the time grew on I asked her to stop because … it just didn't sit right with me anymore"

"Why didn't you care at first?"

He smiled at me "let's be honest, I am not one who cares about the rules that much now am I?"

"No, no you aren't"

"Then let's continue, yes it started to get me concerned because I wanted her to not spend her life in jail, so I asked her to stop"

There was a long pause before my curiosity got the better of me "and?"

He smiled at me "and she yelled in my face" I was shocked "she said that she will do what she wants and it doesn't matter what I think" I shook my head in disbelief "yes yes she did. One day I got so concerned that I threatened to call the police on her if she didn't stop"

"And let me guess, she broke up with you and said that if you tried she would just tell them that it was just you trying to get revenge"

"You really are a smart one Django"

"Do you know if she steels anymore?"

He shrugged "who's to say, maybe, maybe not" I started walking out of the hideout "where are you going?" he asked.

I stopped for a second and turned back to face him "to do what's right" I finished walking out of the hideout.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

It was now bed time and my brother and I were in bed getting ready to fall asleep when I noticed my brother reaching for his left shoulder "what's wrong with your shoulder?" I asked him

He looked at me surprised "Ah … nothing" he scratched his ear signifying that he was lying

"Really?" I said squinting my eyes "Then how come you were showing it to Erick and Katie earlier?" now I got him, he couldn't hide it anymore.

He looked left to right frantically and started scratching his ear "it just itches a lot and I wanted to know Erick's professional opinion"

I glared at him "Phineas I can tell when you're lying remember? So why don't you tell me the truth?" he was clearly shocked by my action but he sighed and slowly started to speak.

"Well the thing is … I've been thinking about getting a tattoo" I was shocked, a tattoo? That was it? I gave him a 'go on' look "I was thinking about getting the phrase 'Carpe Diem' tattooed on my left shoulder and I wanted Erick's and Katie's opinion on it … long story short they said it wasn't a good idea" well I knew that Phineas wasn't lying about this … can't say that it made me feel better though.

"Think it over, I would suggest waiting a few years seeing as you're still too young for a tattoo"

"Why does every one say that? I'm going into junior high, how am I too young?"

I shook my head "look Phineas just get some sleep and well talk about this in the morning after you give me your idea"

He shook his head "sorry Ferb I already have my idea for tomorrow"

I started to get sad "well then be sure to wake me up before you get started and I will help, okay?"

He tilted his head in confusion "don't you have a date with Isabella in the morning or something? I distinctly remember overhearing something about the two of you going out Wednesday morning or something" He was right Isabella wanted me to go with her in the morning to try and make Phineas upset about her not being there.

"Oh that's right, thank you for reminding me"

"You know Ferb" Phineas started while looking at the covers in front of him "you should really pay more attention to Isabella, I mean she has been waiting for you for a long time and now that you two are finally together it almost seems like the two of you are hardly together at all"

Now that is something that would get to Phineas in the wrong way, I didn't want to get him mad at my just jealous "let's get some sleep we can argue about this in the morning" _'I hope' _

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

_'I can't believe that worked. I completely fooled my brother into thinking that I want a tattoo (now that I think about it, it might be a good idea at a later date but not right now). However I can't take off the patch now Ferb would definitely see it and think something's up. What's the worst that could happen, I mean how bad could it really get if I leave it on for one night' _I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next day proceeded like any other (or at least any other that would happen nowadays), I woke up before Ferb, Ferb left on his date, people came over to enjoy one of my ideas that I prepared in advance, I would listen to Baljeet talk about how he couldn't contact either of the girls he was cheating on – I mean in love with, the project mysteriously disappeared, Ferb came home sucking face with Isabella (quite disturbing actually), and Ferb and I would go to sleep. The following day was more or less the same except Ferb had to go out with dad for this antique thing so he wouldn't be back till Saturday so he left early, then there was the fact that Isabella wasn't there either, that was disappointing a little, but other than that the day preceded like a normal day, that is until night.

"Phineas" I heard a voice call. I looked around and saw nothing so I closed my eyes again "Phineas" I got up and started looking for the source of the voice but couldn't find it "Phineas"

"Just show yourself already" I said to the air. As I saw something step out of the shadows I immediately regretted calling out to the voice. I immediately took several steps back and pressed myself against the wall "wha-what are you doing here?" As I looked at the figure I realized that it could only be one person, "Isabella?"

"Oh Phineas, I came here to tell you that I love you" she took a few steps closer and it pressed her hands against me, but as her hands touched my body they just passed through me.

"You're … you're not real" I said in an almost panicked tone.

"Of course I'm real Phineas" she closed her eyes and slowly brought her face to mine.

"You're not real" I said to myself, she didn't stop, she just grew closer and closer "You're not real" I said again. Her lips pressed against mine (or would have if she was really there), she slowly motioned as if trying to make out with me "you're not real" it seemed like the only thing me saying that accomplished was making noise, which was something that I didn't want to do at this hour. It was at that moment that I realized something, I haven't taken my patch off in days this was probably a result of that, I ripped off the patch and surly but slowly the hallucination disappeared "I need to talk to Erick" I said. Before I could get back in bed however I was filled with emotions of pure pain and misery, Voices appeared in my head and continuously said the same thing over and over again_ 'she will never love you, you aren't worthy of her' _I shivered as I tried to make my way into my bed (and failed). I took the patch, tore it in two and applied half of it to my shoulder as the voices slowly came to a stop, "I really need to talk to Erick" I said before slowly trying to get to sleep.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote … and that is also the longest I've ever written for fan fiction. But anyway I don't have a "what's changed?" portion so … I guess that's it.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi it's me. Sorry for waiting so long to post but I had a Analytical chemistry test to study for. But the test is over and I'm reran and ready to go. So today I will do a short chapter and update all the other chapters to try to get rid of spelling errors … ya not that important but it will make me feel batter.**

**14AmyChan: Sorry, the effect of the Do-Something-Stupid-Inator wore off the night of the following day, or if you want a time then 29 hours (that would be around 8:00 the following night). And thank you for reviewing for this chapter, have a plate of cookies.**

**Comment: At some point someone asked me how old everyone is in this story and I never answered, so hear it is. Erick, Buford, Ferb, and Adyson are going into their second year of junior high (8****th**** grade) so they are about 13-14, Phineas, Isabella, Django, Irving, and the rest of the fireside girls (save for Gretchen) are going into their first year of junior high so somewhere around 12 (Phineas will turn 13 before the end of summer), Gretchen has just turned 12 so she is still in grade school, Brigitte is … I'm going to say just turned 15 so high school, Baljeet and Mishti are … … … … I will say that they are turning 12 but Baljeet is two years ahead in education and Mishti is one year ahead. Now did I miss anyone? If I did then please tell me. P.S. whoever asked me that have a cookie, I'm sorry for taking so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I wasn't able to sleep; apparently tearing the patch in half doesn't cut the effects in half. For the rest of the night I kept hearing voices (Isabella's voice) coming from various parts of the room. When morning finally came I was extremely … surprised I guess (**A.N. When you go the whole night just lying awake in bed, the sensation you get when you get out of bed is quite indescribable**). I shook it off then proceeded to make my way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Phineas" my mom said to me as I took a seat next to Candice "did you sleep well?"

I gave my mom a slightly unhappy look "it was … different … without Ferb" I said taking a bowl of cereal.

"Oh sweetie" she walked over to me "don't worry Ferb will be back tomorrow before you even wake up so don't worry"

_'Tomorrow? That's not good. I have to talk with Erick today as soon as possible.' _I finished my breakfast and made my way to the front door _'I hope he doesn't have plans'_

* * *

(Erick's POV)

"Okay so my second date with Katie is this afternoon" I said to myself while pacing around my room "nothing could possibly ruin this day" just as I finished my sentience my phone rang "had to say it" I picked up my phone with the least energy I've ever had "hello?"

"Hi Erick? I need a favor" it was Phineas, and I quickly assumed that the favor he needed would have something to do with the emotional suppressors.

"Depends on the favor" I always say that so that I don't agree to something before I know what it is.

"Well the thing is … I haven't taken off the patch in a few days" my eyes grew wide.

"What?!"

"You see the thing is that I really didn't want Ferb to see it the first day and the second day … I just forgot"

"You took it off right?"

"Well that's the thing…"

"Please tell me you don't have it on now"

"I have half of it on is that okay?" I was pissed now

"NO IT"S NOT OKAY, TAKE IT OFF"

"If I take it off then … immense pain comes"

I sat down on my bed and grasped my forehead and started thinking "how exactly did you realize that you still had it on?" I was afraid of the answer but if this problem was to be fixed then I would have to know.

"I … started hallucinating"

That was not the response that I wanted to hear "what did you hallucinate?"

"Is that really important?"

"It is if you want to know what caused the hallucination"

There was a long pause "it was … Isabella" I gave him a minute to get his thoughts straight "I hallucinated her trying to make out with me"

"Then it's probably a result of the suppressed emotions and not the patch itself" I ran my fingers through my hear and sighed "you have to take the patch off and let the emotions drain out"

"But … won't that be … painful?" I could tell that there was fear in his voice by the way he talked.

"Yes Phineas it will be painful and it might be dangerous if there is no one around to stop you from doing something stupid" I sighed "who knows about the patch other than you, me, Katie, and Buford?"

"No one"

I sighed again "I will call Buford and see if he can watch you and if not you can come here"

"Thank I owe you another one, how long will it take?"

"I wish I could tell you" I hung up the phone and started dialing Buford, but before I could finish my phone rang with a call from Buford. I sighed and picked it up "hello?"

"Hi Erick? I need a favor"

I sighed "depends on the favor"

"I need you to teach me to be foreign and sophisticated"

I froze for a second and took in what he said "you want me to … I'm sorry what?"

"I want Brigitte to think that I'm not just some mindless brute"

I froze then did a double take "but Buford … you are"

"But I don't want to be anymore, I want to be someone that Brigitte will love and want to be with"

I did another double take "why? Not a few months ago you would send someone up the river for even mentioning that you were in love with her"

"I guess I've changed"

"Whatever just … get over here and I will try to help you"

"Thanks man, I owe ya" he hung up.

"Well I could always ask Katie if she would like to pick a later time" I said as I dialed Phineas's number. Before I could hit send it rang again, this time from Baljeet. I shook my head and picked it up "hello"

"Hi Erick? I need a favor"

I let out a heave sigh "depends on the favor" I said slowly

"I need help with Ginger and Mishti"

"Can you be more specific?" I said with an almost sarcastic tone.

"I can't contact either of them and … I don't want them to think that I cheated on one of them"

I sighed again "okay just come over and I will see what I can do"

"Thank you so much, I really owe you" he hung up.

I let my hand drop to my knee and I counted backward from ten "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" my Phone rang. I looked at the color ID and saw it was Django. "What could he want?" I asked myself. I shook the thought from my head and picked up the phone "hello"

"Hi Erick? I need a favor"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "depends on the favor"

"I need you to help me get me some police records"

I was shocked that such a milled mannered kid was asking me for such an unusual request "would you mind if I asked why?"

"It's … Adyson"

I shook my head "whatever I will try but I will need you to come and tell me exactly what it is that you need"

"Okay, I owe ya"

"Of course you do" I said after he hung up "what am I going to tell Katie?" I grasped my head with both my hands and sighed "well I have to call and tell her that I have to reschedule" I went to my contacts and called her number (it was first on the list so it didn't take long). After a few seconds she picked up.

"Erick? What's wrong?"

I sighed "a few need my help with a few things today and …"

"Please don't tell me that you have to cancel"

"I was hoping to reschedule"

"I have to pack for fireside girl's camp tomorrow and won't be back till next Friday"

"Ya I know"

There was a long silence "who need's you to do what?"

"Well …" I started "Baljeet needs help with the two girls he's in love with, Buford wants' me to teach him how to be … civilized"

"Really?"

"I was as shocked as you"

"Anyone else?"

"Ya, Django wants' to get involved in Adyson's past, and Phineas has been … hallucinating"

I held my breath as I waited for her response "that last one actually sounds like an actual emergency"

"Ya I know" I sighed "look I'm sorry about this and all, but-"

"It's okay"

I froze for a second "it is?"

"Ya Phineas needs help, Baljeet sounds like he's also in a predicament … tell Django not to get involved in things that are over his head, and Buford … I ask again, really?"

"Ya"

"Well … I guess its okay this once but you really owe me this time, understand?"

"Most defiantly"

"Good, I will see you in a week then, bye"

"Bye" I waited for her to hang up before trying to dial Phineas again. Then my phone rang again, this time from Irving. Slowly I answered it.

"Hi Erick? I need a favor" I threw my phone against the wall and watched it shatter into a million tinny pieces."

"No more favors" I said to the remnants of my phone

* * *

**Okay end of chapter. Ya it was short but I had to stop at that point. There is no "what's changed?" in this chapter but there is an update. I plan to post the first chapter of the first story of my series 'The Light Within the Darkness' by the start of December. It involves the world of Excaliferb and I plan to give you more info as time marches on, but for now I must end this chapter.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow I did not expect to be writing a chapter for this story right now. But I guess everything happens for a reason.**

**Skypan: no that was not bitter, it was completely accurate, I to hate Irving.**

**Guest: … I don't understand what you mean by that, could you be a little more specific as to what you are confused about.**

**Einstien: I hope his parents enjoyed it as much as you did.**

**14AmyChan: I think Irving's favor had something to do with Phineas and Ferb but I can't say for sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor.**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

So I made it clear to everyone that what happens tonight never get's mentioned again so that no one would … you know, get arrested or rejected be everyone else. At the current moment Phineas was shaking back and forth in the fetal position with Buford and Baljeet watching him, and I was currently helping Django with the police records he asked for. "so would you mind telling me exactly what it is that I'm looking for?" I asked Django who was sitting in a chair behind me while I was in the police database.

"I want you to find anything you can on Adyson Sweetwater"

I typed her name into the search and sure enough something came up "Adyson Sweetwater, main suspect in a number or thefts, arson, burglary-"

"Isn't that the same as theft?"

"No burglary is breaking into a house and committing a felony theft is just theft. But anyway it goes on to say that she was deemed innocent on technicality"

"What does that mean?"

"All the evidence against her … no most of the evidence was circumstantial and she had an alibi for most of the timeframes so there was just … not enough to convict her, let alone get an arrest warrant"

"But I saw videos"

"She had an alibi, nearly airtight"

"Nearly?"

"There was a moment or two where she couldn't account for her location, but there was so little against her that she just couldn't be convicted"

"How come I have never heard about this before?"

"She's a minor, not to mention what her parents went through-"

Django spun my chair around "what do you mean 'what her parents went through'?"

"They were having money problems, and accidently got involved with the wrong crowd"

"Really?"

"They got out of it eventually but still, and on top of that some of the police observed that even if she was found guilty the worst that could happen to her at her age and situation was some time in juve"

Django sat with his hand on his chin "something not right" he said.

I look at him confused "what's not right?"

"Connor never mentioned anything about her parents going through, and if he really did talk to her about it then she would have mentioned the situation"

"Or he just wanted a piece of the pie to remain silent"

Djang looked up at me "A piece of the pie?"

"Maybe Connor didn't find out about Adyson's … record, for lack of a better word, until later than he claimed to and demanded that Adyson pay him to be quite"

Django scratched his chin "you said that Adyson's parents got involved with the wrong crowd right?"

"Ya"

"Who exactly was that?"

I shrugged "the page doesn't say"

Django continued to scratch his chin "how much of this did you know before?"

I shook my head "only rumors, like some other people, that and the fact that Ferb specifically told me to stay out of it"

"Yet you did this anyway?"

"I'm really pissed-off at Ferb right now in case you didn't notice"

Django tilted his head in confusion. I shook my head and rolled my eyes then pointed towered the living room where Phineas was silently crying "oh I see" Django said as he realized what I was talking about.

"Any way if you want the whole story then talk to him, I have to help the next person in line while you take a turn watching Phineas"

"Thanks' man" Django got up and walked to the living room.

I sat back in my chair and sighed "Baljeet the doctor will see you now" I shouted to the living room.

"You're not a real doctor Erick" Baljeet said as he walked into the study and taking a seat on the chair that Django was.

I rolled my eyes "and what seems to be the problem with you?"

"Ginger and Mishti both think that I cheated on them with the other"

Rolled my eyes again "and you aren't?"

"NO it's just … I haven't chosen one of them yet and … they both think that … I don't know, they both just saw me with the other one and I guess that they both assumed that I was now dating the other one"

"Then you have to make it clear to both of them that you haven't chosen one yet"

"And how do I do that?"

"Do you want to know the best way?" Baljeet nodded "choose" Baljeet tilted his head in confusion "you choose one, then tell the other one in a polite way that you did not choose her then you go to the girl that you did choose and tell her that she was the one that you did choose"

"How does this help?"

"If you waist you're time trying to tell them both that you haven't chosen yet, then you not only wasted time that could have been spent on choosing one, but you also filled their hopes up and will have to break one of their hopes which would be more painful than not filling it up at all"

"What do you mean?"

"Both of them think that they lost you when in actuality you haven't chosen one yet, if you tell them that then they will both get their hopes up and one of them will be broken, but if you choose one then tell them both who, then no one is going to feel the decline in emotion and who knows, if you say it right you might not heart the other ones feelings that much"

"But I thought it was better to have lost hope then to have never had hope at all?"

"That statement is circumstantial, in truth if it's going to take you more than a month then I suggest that you do tell them that you haven't chosen yet, but since it won't take that long you should just choose and tell them.

"So skip the whole explaining to them what really happened?"

"No you explain it by telling them your choice; it should be easier after that"

Baljeet smiled and walked into the living room _'great now I have to teach Buford how to be sophisticated'_ I thought to myself as Buford walked into the study.

* * *

**I will skip the part where Erick is teaching Buford because it is long and boring.**

* * *

(Eric's POV)

(A few hours later)

I don't know how I did it but Buford is now more sophisticated than … well it doesn't seem like I did much, I think he might have been hiding it the whole time. Buford thanked me and walked out of the study as I took a look at Phineas "how's he doing?" I asked.

"I feel better but I still feel sad" Phineas said as he walked into the study.

"That's to be expected Phineas" I pulled out the box of emotional suppressors he brought with him "I modified them to give a slightly lower dosage than before but the effect should still be enough" I handed the box to Phineas "you must remember to take them off once every 18 hours for at least an hour, I'd do one and a half just to be safe"

Phineas took the box "Thanks Erick … but what should I tell Ferb if he sees them?"

I shrugged "just tell him that you are helping me test something, if he asks what then tell him that you don't know otherwise it might influence the results"

"Thanks Erick" he said as he ran out of the house. Django, Baljeet, and Buford had already left by the time Phineas walked in the study so they were gone.

I looked at my watch "8:45 … Katie's probably already started packing" I walked up to the house phone and tried calling her, but no luck. "Well I'll just talk to her when she comes back I guess.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand end of chapter. "what's changed?": nothing. … I don't think people want to hear about me next story right now but if you do tell me and I will mention it in the next chapter.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9 (and sneak peak)

**Instead of watching football with the rest of my family I have decided to type another chapter. Ya I'm currently typing a chapter on Thanksgiving. To the reviews!**

**Skypan: Ya I kinda feel bad for what I've done to him but I take solace in the fact that what I will do to him is much worse than what he's faced so far. … how do you have school on a day that close to Thanksgiving?**

**14AmyChan: Actually (laughs) Erick is incapable of being full on anger (and he is quite upset about it) he can only be pissed off and annoyed but he can't feel full on anger (that part ant the end two chapters ago when he threw his phone against the wall was him honestly trying to find a way to not listen to Irving). As far as Erick knows Isabella got over Phineas and fell in love with Ferb after Phineas broke her heart so severally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I had made it home from Erick's house and was currently getting ready for bed. I stopped as I was about to open the box that Erick returned to me _'how long am I supposed to keep using these?' _I sighed and opened the box intending to only take a look at them. When I opened it I saw a note that Erick left for me. I picked up the note and read it,

_Phineas_

_You can't rely on these forever. This process isn't natural so at some point your body will work up immunity to them. I recommend trying to find someone else to try to get over Isabella. I know that it won't be easy but after the suppressors stop working it will be more difficult so please don't stall. And don't worry about not being able to fall in love, the patches only inhibit the love you have for Isabella so you can still fall in love with other girls._

_Your friend_

_Erick TribulationisFactorem_

I looked at the letter with mixed feelings of fear, discomfort, and entertainment that Erick had actually used his full name, but my attention quickly turned to more important maters _'so my body will eventually work up an immunity to the patches … and I have to find myself a girlfriend … I think he left out the part where I have to walk on water' _I shook my head and decided that I would wait until at least tomorrow to put on a patch so that I would have more time until my body worked up an immunity. I walked over to my bed and tucked myself in _'what kind of girl could possibly replace Isabella?'_

* * *

(Gretchen's POV) (**A.N. Please don't hate me**)

I was about to head to sleep for the night ready for the week without any of the other fireside girls. I was still one year to young to go on the camping trip so I was forced to stay behind and hold down the fort. "Hi Teddy" yes I still sleep with a stuffed bear "I guess that it won't be so hard without all the other fireside girls, I mean I will still get to hang out with Phineas and …" I froze "Ferb" I whispered. Yes I have been in love with Ferb for a long time but I never had the nerve to tell him, and after I heard that he had no emotion for me I just … pretended that I had no emotion for him (not easy) I wish I had a device to suppress emotion or something, but alas, asking Phineas and Ferb to make something like that would surly reveal my emotion's for Ferb (or at least hint to them). And now he was dating my best friend, and I didn't even have any excuse to be mad at either of them, I never told Isabella about my feelings for Ferb and as for Ferb … well, we can't always get what we want now can we? But I digress; I must now go to sleep.

* * *

**A little short I know but it is Thanksgiving so I am still supposed to be on vacation and taking it easy. Time to tell you "what's changed?": I bet some of you are wondering why it is that I decided to make Gretchen be in love with Ferb, well to be honest I thought that this story could use a little more pain and Gretchen was the perfect candidate. I apologize to anyone who thinks that I should stop with the pain because it will only get worse from here (or better, depending on your point of view). And now it's time for a new segment that I would like to call "Sneak Peak!": this a segment where I will give you a little sneak peak of a story that I have planed. Today's sneak peak is from the first chapter of 'The Light Within the Darkness" enjoy. (please remember that it is a sneak peak and that it will only be a part of a chapter)**

_As I walked over to the gate to see who it was I heard a voice come from the other side "Phineas …" it said weakly. Recognizing the voice, I ran the rest of the distance to the gate and threw it open. As I did, I looked down in horror as I saw the water sprite Isabell lying motionless on the ground "Phineas …" she said again._

_I reached down and picked the tinny water sprite up "Isabell …" I said worried "what happened?"_

_She slowly opened her eyes and smiled "Phineas … I finally found you" I got more worried hearing the strength in her voice fade._

_I started walking over to the tree cradling Isabell in my arms "Yes Isabell, you found me, now tell me what happened"_

_Her smile disappeared as she started to whimper "I …" she looked away from me "I … don't remember"_

_My eyes widened as I heard her speak "what do you mean?" I asked._

_She brought her arms to her sides and started shivering "I … I can't remember anything"_

_I was shocked by what she just said, but at the same time confused "Isabell, if you can't remember anything then how-" I was interrupted by a dagger streaking right by my head and imbedding itself in the tree._

_I slowly turned my head and saw a hooded figure standing on the fence "that was a warning shot" it said. It pulled out another dagger and pointed it at me "give me the water sprite or the next one won't be"_

_I looked at Isabell then back to the mysterious figure "what do you want with Isabell?" I demanded._

**So how did you like it? There is a lot before and after it so don't think that that's all for the first chapter. … now the authors note is getting longer than the story, I will end it here.**

**Read & Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well it's time for another chapter, and I for one can't wait to see what is going to happen (I know what's going to happen but I don't know how), but I digress, to the reviews!**

**14AmyChan: hopefully it will make the story interesting.**

**Skypan: I do have a plan for Gretchen that will make a lot of people very mad but I feel as though this story is going to do that anyway.**

**dragon10203: If that does happen then it won't be any time soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I can't really say that I slept all that well. My mind kept thinking of girls that I might find to replace Isabella, but sadly I couldn't think of one. As I pretended to sleep I heard Ferb come in and sneak his way into his bed _'well look who's returned' _I thought to myself. I rolled over in my 'sleep' and decided to think of an activity for the following day (seeing as Ferb will be there and not on a date with Isabella I might as well work with him on the days activity) before long an idea popped into my head and I mentally paned for the rest of the night.

When day finally came I stretched my arms and shook of that 'I was self conscious of every second of the night' feeling. "Good morning Ferb" I greeted my still sleeping brother "so you ready for today's activity?" he rolled over in his sleep and mooned _'well he was up late last night so he's still probably tired' _"okay then, you sleep for now and I will get started on today's idea"

Ferb shot out of bed like a bullet with his eyes wide open "I'm up, I'm up" he said.

_'Huh? Well I guess I was wrong' _I walked over to my closet and got dressed in my new outfit that I have been planning on wearing for a while and it wasn't too hot out to ware, it consisted of an orange hoodie and blue-grayish khaki's.

Ferb looked at me with a confused look on his face "you're changing your outfit?" he asked.

I looked back to him with my usual smile "well ya, I've been warring the same thing for a large portion of my life so why not change it up a little" Ferb stared at me for a few seconds befor heading over to his closet and searching for his outfit. While he wasn't looking I pulled out a patch from the box I kept hidden under my bed and slipped it into my pocket. "I'm going to get some breakfast, see you downstairs" I said as I walked out the door. As I walked downstairs I pulled up my sleeve and applied the patch to my shoulder _'better safe than sorry'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later)

Ferb and I had finished building our invention and were showing it off to the rest of the group (mainly Buford, Baljeet, Django, Erick, and Gretchen). "Behold" I said pulling the tarp off our latest creation reveling a setup similar to the one we had when we put ourselves into a video game "the virtual reality landscape"

"Have you not already built a device similar to this?" Buford asked in an unusual accent that shocked both Ferb and Gretchen.

"Yes, yes we did, but we only used it to travel into a video game, this time we will be traveling into an environment that we created. It might sound like the same thing that we did before but it's not a linier video game, there will be a designated exit in the world and you can also be pulled out using the control panel" I walked over to the control panel "so where should we go first?"

"How about a nice quite forest?" Erick asked.

I looked around to see if there were any objections, there were none so I punched in the place and hit the start button "okay everyone get together" we all gathered in front of the digitizer and without another thought, we were all zapped into a quite forest that Ferb and I designed.

"This is a truly fascinating collection of flora with a distinct atmosphere that makes one feel a sense of relaxation" every one turned to Buford with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

_'How did Erick manage to do that to Buford?' _I thought to myself. I shook my head and looked at everyone "so everyone should have a map on them with their current location and the location of the exit, feel free to go exploring and we will meet back in the real world in about … two hours sound good?" every one agreed and we all went our separate ways

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Less than twenty minutes later)

I was walking through the forest taking in the sights of the trees, hills, and the sky we programmed, and let me just say that it was amazing. As I was taking in the wonderment I heard the sound of someone crying. I followed the sound to a nearby tree and looked up to see that it was Gretchen. "Hey Gretchen, what's wrong?" I asked. She snapped to attention upon hearing my voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she said trying to put on a smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows "don't try to lie to me I'm not oblivious"

She laughed for some reason and made her way down "sorry it's just …" she turned away.

"You can tell me" I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I just *sniff* I'm upset that I can't go to camp with the other fireside girls" she looked very sad and like she would start crying again.

I gave her another smile "well that's not to bad, I mean you get to hang out with us right?"

"I guess" she mumbled.

"And you can always got to camp next year right?

"Ya" she didn't look like she would start crying but I could tell that she was still sad.

I wrapped my arm around her sholder "Tell you what, tomorrow we'll start this thing up again and you can pick the location, how's that sound?"

She smiled "that sound cool, thank Phineas"

I grabbed her hand "common, let me show you how amazing this forest is" for the rest of the time I showed Gretchen the wonders of the forest all the while I was holding her hand _'this isn't so bad' _I thought. After the two hours were up Gretchen and I found the exit and made our way to the real world. After everyone else got out we managed to get the device to a safe place before it disappeared or before Candace could show mom the great idea we made (we had to keep it hidden because we didn't want it to disappear). After our mom invited us all in for snacks Gretchen said something about having something to do and left before she could get any pie.

* * *

(Gretchen's POV)

I could feel my heart beet all the way home. _'I can't believe that Phineas was so sensitive'_ I thought as I walked into my house. As I walked into my room and got ready for dinner one final thought crossed my mind _'could I be falling for Phineas?'_

* * *

**How many of you hate me right now? But anyway, I'm really enjoying how this story is going and I hope that you are too. But I must work on a term paper otherwise I would have made this longer. Oh and before I forget for those of you who are looking forward to my next story I have the first chapter almost ready and I plan to post it this Saturday.**

**Read & Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm looking for inspiration at the moment so please don't get upset with me if the chapters are less than satisfactory.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: Are you referring to one of my stories? 14AmyChan: … ya.**

**Skypan: I am going to be perfectly honest with you on this "I haven't the slightest idea," thank you have a cookie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I woke up Sunday morning the same way I've been waking up every morning since this whole thing started, and by that I mean I didn't sleep (again) but it was for a different reason this time, I kept thinking about what Gretchen said about being sad about not being able to go to camp with the other fireside girls, sure it made sense bit I just felt like that wasn't the whole truth, like she was keeping something from me. I know it's not something that I should have lost sleep over but for some reason I did. After Ferb and I ate breakfast we went outside and got the virtual landscape (that's what we call it now) out of storage and programmed a few more locations while waiting for everyone to arrive. After about an hour or two every one finally arrived and we started up the machine "alright we're using the virtual landscape again but I promised Gretchen that she could pick the location today" I said to everyone "so Gretchen, where to?"

She shyly looked at everyone befor looking back at me "I don't suppose you have a beach, do you?"

I smiled and tipped some stuff into the control panel. A beach popped up on the big screen and I smiled at Gretchen "we have almost every kind of environment that you can think of, so is everyone ready?"

"Don't we need to get changed into swimwear or something?" Erick asked.

"No need, as soon as we transport, our outfits will be changed into something appropriate for the location. So I ask again, is everyone ready?" everyone nodded and we started up the virtual landscape. Just like before we were transported into the desired location but this time we were all in a swimsuits of some kind "alright, anything you need for playing in the water is right over in that stall" I pointed to a stall that was by the portal home "and don't worry about going out to far because the current we set up will just push you back to the mainland, and as for the water you shouldn't be able to drowned in it because it's not really water" everyone scattered and started enjoying the beach. I was about to go surfing but then I noticed Gretchen sitting by herself watching the perpetual sunset that Ferb and I set up. I walked over to her and took a seat beside her "what's wrong?"

She gave me a surprised look "oh … its nothing"

I leered at her "Gretchen I told you yesterday that I'm not oblivious, and I can tell that it is something more than just not being able to go to camp with the other fireside girls"

She buried her face in her knees "I guess you could say that … I'm jealous of them"

"How's that?" I asked

"Almost all of them have a boyfriend or something close to that and I'm … I've got no one"

I rolled my eyes "I could name a few that are going through some rather hard times"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I said as I grasped my hands together _'boy am I glad that Buford taught me to lie'_

She shook her head "whatever, the thing is … I guess I feel left out of the whole relationship thing"

"I can relate" I said as I put my arm around her

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I watched on in horror as my brother put his arm around Gretchen _'why?' _I thought _'why is he getting so close to Gretchen?' _I will admit that I am in love with her and the only reason that I said otherwise was because I didn't want to reveal my feelings for her, the only reason I didn't peruse my feelings for her was because I thought that she was too young to fall in love, apparently I was wrong _'I knew that fake dating Isabella was a very bad idea, and now look what's become of it, Gretchen thinks it's okay to date Phineas' _I walked away trying not to attract attention _'Isabella is going to be mad as hell' _I continued walking _'can't say that I'm that happy about this either' _I found a rock that made a good seat and sat down _'as soon as Isabella get's back I need to talk to her about breaking up' _I continued thinking to myself.

* * *

(Django's POV)

I saw Ferb sitting down in the sand looking at nothing _'this is my chance' _I thought _'now I can ask him about what happened between Adyson and Connor' _I walked up to Ferb and taped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and looked at me with a confused look "what's up?" he asked.

"I need you to tell me the whole story about what happened between Adyson and Connor"

he seemed to be taken aback be my question "why do you want to know?"

"Because something happened and I don't want Connor to keep holding something over Adyson's head just to keep her from dating people"

Ferb shook his head "it's a bad idea for you to get involved in something like that, and for that reason I'm not going to tell you"

I got angry "WELL IT WAS A BAD IDEA FOR YOU TO GET INVOLVED WITH YOUR BROTHERS GIRLFRIEND!" it took me a few seconds to realize what I just said and by the time I did Ferb was in shock "sorry" I said quietly "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay" he cut me off "and you're right"

I tilted my head in confusion "I am?"

"Ya" he paused "I never really liked her that much; I was just dating her to help her feel better" he let his head droop "I wasn't really that in love with her"

"You weren't?"

"No" he sighed then looked at me "let's make a deal, if you promise to not tell anyone about what I just told you then I will tell you the whole story about what happened Between Adyson and Connor"

The decision wasn't a hard one, if I were to tell Phineas that his brother wasn't really in love with Isabella then that would only make him feel worse, after all Isabella no longer loves Phineas so he would just be left sad wouldn't he? "I accept"

Ferb gave a nod "you know about how Adyson's family got involved with some bad crowd's right?" I nodded "well that couldn't be further from the truth, the thing is her and her family were threatened" I was shocked but waited for Ferb to continue "they had to pay a certain amount of money or else they … well use your imagination" I didn't want to but I realized that it had to be something bad "unfortunately they couldn't pay off all of it so Connor of all people comes up with an unusual idea"

"Wait, how does Connor fit in at this point?"

"Adyson's family was being threatened by a shady group of people and Connor was one of them"

"Connor's a kid"

"The group was in reality a bunch of experienced teens and preteens"

"Really? How bad could they be?"

He paused for a second "image someone as talented as Erick only evil, now imagine a group of these people"

"but how did Adyson steeling happen?"

"I'm getting to that, Connor came up with the idea to the rest of the group that Adyson joins them in exchange for her parents not being threatened"

"And her parents agreed to this?"

"Adyson was told that she could not tell her parents of the deal or something far worse would happen to them"

"And the whole Adyson and Connor dating thing?"

"She had a different taste back then or something, but anyway after a while Adyson wanted out but couldn't just say that to them or they would just go back to threatening her parents, so she went to Isabella for help, then Isabella came to me" he paused and looked at the ground "I set up a plan were all of the members of the gang would get caught and arrested during one giant heist, Adyson would partake in it but get away"

"And let me guess, you would came up with all sorts of fake evidence and alibis to make Adyson look like she was never part of the gang?"

"Yes, but my plan was flawed"

I was shocked "how could one of your plans be flawed?"

"I didn't work with Phineas on it, Connor and some lesser members got away, thankfully however they never suspected that it was a setup so they never went after Adyson"

"Then why does Connor want revenge?"

"Because after the whole _shinanagence_was over Adyson broke up with Connor and told him that she didn't want anything to do with the gang ever again, he no longer had the manpower to threaten her parents so he just made sure that she would never be truly happy ever again"

"So he would trick any boy that fell in love with her into thinking that ether she was not worth it, she was a #####, or that she was a criminal"

"And as of yet he hasn't had to resort to anything worse"

"There have been others?"

"A few, but Isabella could tell that she wouldn't of been happy with any of them anyway"

I froze for a second "do you think that Adyson would be happy with … me?"

Ferb looked at me with a slightly anode look "if I say yes then what would you do? Connor would do anything to keep Adyson from being happy"

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't fight for the girl I love?"

(**A.N. well you'd be Phineas**)

Ferb looked toward the sun set and remained silent for a moment "I never asked"

"Good enough for me" I said.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

I was enjoying the nice sunset while thinking of a solution to my problem _'how on earth am I supposed to choose between Ginger and Mishti?' _I thought to myself.

Just then Buford walks up to me and starts acting like someone replaced him with a proper gentlemen or something "I'm sorry Baljeet but can I have some assistance with something?"

"You are asking me for help with something?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am, I need you to be my wingman when I ask Brigitte out"

I stared wide eyed at him "you … what?"

"I said I need you to be my wingman"

I was now in shock (and I don't mean the surprised shock I mean the 'I've just been shot in the leg and I'm in need of medical attention' shock) "why … me?"

"Because you're one of my closest friends and I want to be able to show Brigitte that I'm not just some mindless bully"

"I thought that's what the lessens were for?"

"Ya but I still need a wingman to make me look the part"

I paused for a moment "fine but I have no idea how to be a wingman"

"Thank you and you can read up on how to be a wingman online after you realize the obvious choice of which girl to choose" Buford started walking away

"Waite, it's obvious? How?"

He turned back to me "I am truly sorry Baljeet, but I can't tell you"

I crossed my arms "fine"

Buford turned back to continue walking away then turned back to face me "you know what I find funny"

"What's that?"

"Eight chapters ago we were arguing about which of us was better at getting a girl and now we are helping each other"

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

(Later that night)

(**A.N. please don't be mad if I have something wrong, I have never been to scout camp (and on top of that I'm not a girl so ... ya there's that)**)

Today is the first day of camp and I for one am very excited. In my cabin we had every member of my fireside girl's troop along with the girls from the French fireside girls. Light out had been called about an hour ago so as you could guess we are still up siting in our beds talking about stuff, the current topic was of course boys, with Katie going up first (**A.N. for those of you who don't speak girl talk I will attempt to translate this to English**) "well Erick and I have gone on a date but we haven't been able go on a second one yet"

I got up on my knees and looked curiously at Katie "Why's that?"

She looked down and to the side "we kept having to put off scheduling it and when we finally did have a day he had to cancel"

"Maybe it's just not working out" said Ginger.

"It's not that it's just … we're just trying the whole date thing to see if we should actually be dating"

"Well maybe it's time for you to call it quits then"

Katie gave Ginger a very angry glair "just because you are having trouble with boys doesn't mean that everyone does" Ginger was taken aback by Katie's comment "sorry Ginger … you want to go next?"

Ginger looked down then I decided to ask Katie one final question "do you think that he will make you his girlfriend?"

Katie was shocked by my question "well I don't really … maybe but … it's just"

"Do you want him to make you his girlfriend?"

There was a long and awkward silence before Katie finally spoke "Ginger why don't we skip you until you're ready and go to Holly?"

Ginger quietly nodded and everyone turned their attention to Holly "well …" she began "Irving and I are very very close" she started to blush "we've actually made-out quite a few times already" everyone's face turned pale and some even looked like they were about to throw up "and just the other day he pushed me onto his couch and-"

"STOP TALKING!" Milly shouted, Holly gave a shocked expression but then gasped at the fact that she forgot that this fanfiction is only rated T.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I decided to speak up "so Milly, how are things going with you?" by this point it was clear to everyone that Milly and Buford were not really dating so all Milly did was shake her head "okay then whose up next?"

Everyone looked around the room until Josette, broke the silence "Adyson why don't you take a turn?" there was an awkward silence as eyes turned to Adyson.

She was slow to start and with good reason to, she had Connor making sure that she would never have a boyfriend "there's … no one in my life" she said with a tone of sadness.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Collette asked.

Adyson bit her lip then started to talk softly "well there is someone that I'm really in love with, and I think he likes me, but the thing is …my ex is very upset about me dumping him so he will stop at nothing to make sure that I stay single"

Everyone was staring at Adyson at this point "why must so many American boys be so worthless?" Brigitte asked.

Collette gave Brigitte an evil smile "Oh but you don't think that all American boys are a waste now do you?" Brigitte's eyes popped open.

Josette also looked at Brigitte in the same manner "that's right, Brigitte has feelings for a certain American … brute I think was the word she used"

Brigitte looked at both Josette, and Collette "how on earth …"

"You never call anyone a horrible person unless you are secretly in love with them" Josette said

I was shocked "you're in love with Buford!?" I hollered

She glared at me "I find his … brutish nature and his crude approach to things to be … interesting, then there's his soft interior that is just so … I really don't want to talk about it" everyone giggled a little (**A.N. please note that this is translated to English, so in reality she is saying something along the lines of "his brutish nature and his crude approach to things are horrifying, and his soft interior is so unmanly"**) "so what about you Isabella?"

I was surprised, I didn't think that she would actually ask that "well …" I said trying to buy time "I'm kinda dating the step-brother of my former crush" I really hope no one notices that I'm lying about the 'former' part.

"Ya what's up with that Isabella?" Adyson asked.

I looked at all the eyes looking back at me and tried to come up with a convincing story "the thing is … Ferb is just so much more … he just … he's not oblivious like Phineas, and he's … inventive, I mean he's good at inventing, … he's really nice, … his smile can light up a room"

"But he almost never smiles" Milly said, I turned a slight shade of red as people giggled.

"It's complicated, okay?"

"Fine" everyone else said in unison. The night continued with the usual talk of random things that we had to get out.

* * *

**Okay … so Isabella is dating Ferb, Baljeet is having girl problems, Erick is solving problems instead of creating them, Phineas has been inventing without Ferb, Buford is being civilized and is asking Baljeet to be his wingman, a sophisticated French girl is in love with his brutish antics, Django is about to get involved in something extremely dangerous, and Irving is getting all the action … WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS FAN-FIC?!**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am rather proud of how the last chapter turned out, but now it is time to write another. And every one who takes the time to read the authors note at the end can have a cookie**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: Thank you.**

**14AmyChan: I honestly don't know if it's going to be a painful heartbreaking scene but I will try to make it interesting.**

**Skypan: Ipsiusnesciensquod tutam multislinguis, … um if your love life is nothing so how can it be nothing when you compare it to something? … did I just answer my own question?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Sean (but he's an extra so I don't really care)**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Friday afternoon)

We had a lot of fun with the virtual landscape over the weak; we traveled to the Himalayas, Antarctica, the Atlantic ocean, someplace filled with trampolines, and most recently the moon. But after we all left the virtual landscape it finally disappeared "oh man, I bat the other fireside girls would have loved to see that" Gretchen said.

"Speaking of which when are they getting back?" Erick asked.

Gretchen shrugged "in about three hours or so" It was at that point that I saw Buford grab Baljeet and run from the backyard as if in a hurry or something, it was shortly after that, that Erick and Django said there goodbye's and also left. That left Gretchen "so Phineas if you don't have anything else planed I was thinking maybe you and I could … catch a movie … or something?"

My heart rate picked up slightly _'Gretchen's asking me out? Do I even like her like that?' _I thought

"Not like a date or anything just like … seeing a movie"

I silently breathed a sigh of relief _'she's not asking me out' _"that would be nice Gretchen" Ferb had gone inside before the virtual landscape disappeared to go to the bathroom so I couldn't ask if he wanted to come along, and truth be told, I didn't want Ferb to come with us, I wanted to spend some alone time with Gretchen to see if I liked her. I grabbed her hand and together we walked to the movie theater.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was listening in on Phineas from inside the house _'he's going out on a date with Gretchen?' _I could feel my heart start to ach _'why is he going out on a date with Gretchen?' _for a few short seconds a thought came into my head _'did he really never feel anything for Isabella? Is me dating her really making him want a girlfriend of his own?' _I shook the thought from my head and decided that I would ask him more about it when he got home.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

While I was walking home I started to think about what I would say to Katie when I saw her next. I broke my phone recently and I had only gotten it replaced this morning _'would she actually believe that I broke my phone? She knows that I can't get that angry that easily' _this was true. I was born with a defect that caused me to … spontaneously calm down when my heart rate picked up, something about my mind not being able to process the stress or something like that, whatever the case I can't get angry to the point of losing control, I just threw my phone against the wall because I wanted to avoid talking to Irving that much. (**A.N. please note that Erick is a fictional character, as is the condition he has**) But I digress, I knew that Katie might believe that I actually broke my phone somehow I just needed to think of a reason that would cause it to break _'I'll think about it some more later' _just then my new phone rang, I looked at the color I.D. and froze _'Katie' _I slowly picked it up "Hi Katie"

"Hi Erick" she said with a sarcastic tone "glad that you finally have your phone on for once"

Fear grew within me as I started to scratch the back of my head "ya funny story about that …" I paused.

"I'm listening"

I sighed and decided to just come clean _'how bad could this actually turn out?' _"I broke it shortly after I got off the phone with you"

"How?"

"Well …" I started "after I got off the phone with you Irving called also asking for a favor and to avoid doing another favor I … threw my phone against a wall"

I held my breath and waited for her to yell or lecture me, but what I heard was laughter "really? Irving?"

"Ya" I sad weakly

"Okay then, how about we hit the movies tomorrow?"

I was overjoyed that she wasn't angry "that sounds great, when should we meet?" (Neither of us could drive)

"I'll give you a call, just be sure not to break your phone this time, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye" she hung up her phone.

I froze for a second before speaking one final thing into the inactive speaker "I love you Katie"

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

Buford had dragged me to my house where we were going over the rules of being a wingman "now remember she has to like you but not like you" Buford repeated to me

"I really don't think that that's going to be a problem Buford" I said in a depressed tone.

"What's the matter Baljeet? Still thinking about which girl is the obvious choice that I said earlier this weak?"

"HOW COULD I NOT?!" I shouted "how is it that everyone but me has figured out who this obvious choice is? I've asked Erick, Django, even Phineas and they all say the same thing; that I have to find out who it is for myself" I sighed "and to make matters worse, what is the other girl going to think when I don't choose her? Will she think that I'm mean and not want to be my friend anymore?" I buried my face in my hands, then after a few moment of self pity I was hit with a realization "friend" I said to myself.

"Looks like someone had a moment of realization" Buford mocked.

I ignored him and started pacing around the room "Buford! I figured out which girl I'm really in love with!"

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was headed to a juvenile hall where I heard that one of the old gang is being held _'what do I expect to gain from this?' _I thought as I walked over to the hall _'I mean it's not like this person would know anything about Connor now, would he?' _I had made an appointment earlier and said that he was an old classmate of mine. As I got to the hall I started to have second thoughts _'what if this get's people into more trouble than it gets them out of?'_ I took a deep breath and started walking in. I handed over all my metal, was given the breefing about my stay escorted to the room, bla bla bla you know how it is. "Hi Sean" I said as I walked into the room.

He lifted his head slowly to look at me "what do you want?" he asked me with a voice full of venom.

I swallowed and took a seat "you know just visiting and stuff, it has been a long time right?"

He shook his head "whatever" he said as he leaned back in his chair, after a few seconds he leaned forward again and looked at me "do you know a guy named Connor"

Although I was shocked at his question it kinda made sense that he would want to know about his old group leader "big guy, blond hair, ugly face, junior high bully, and the Ex boyfriend of the girl I'm currently in love with? That Connor?"

He let out a small laugh and was about to tell me something when the lights turned off. There were still windows so I could still see him but all the power in the building seemed to go off "looks like another blackout" he said. He looked at me the his expression turned serious "you want Connor out of the picture right?"

I hesitated "kinda, I don't want to kill him or anything but-"

"We have about a minute before security comes in here to escort you out because they can't record what's happening so, there is a hideout in Danville park-"

"I've seen it"

He showed a shocked expression for a second but then shook it off "Connor is an ass, and forced me along with a few other that didn't get caught when I did into joining his little group" he paused "so I made a drive that contains enough info on it to put him away for a very long time, and now that I think about it probably shorten my stay here"

"Because he forced you into doing this"

"Ya, it's in the hideout-" he stopped abruptly as security came in and escorted me out.

_'Why did they have to come so soon? I don't even know were in the hideout to look' _I quietly sighed, collected my belongings, and walked out _'It's gona take me a while to search the whole place' _I shook my head and started heading for home, deciding that I would start looking for it tomorrow.

* * *

(Gretchen's POV)

I must say that I was enjoying the time with Phineas. We went to see a space adventure movie and although it was interesting, I would have preferred a Stumbleberry Finkbat movie but whatever. Phineas held my hand all the way out of the theater "so what'd you think" he asked.

"It was really good I'm glad that I got to watch it with you" I smiled at him for a few seconds then I looked at my watch "oh my, the rest of the fireside girls should be back by now, I have to get going so I don't miss the online after camp conversation" I started to walk in the direction of my house then I paused for a second _'might as well' _I thought. I turned around, ran back to Phineas and kissed him on the lips "bye Phineas, thank for the movie"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

_'Gretchen just kissed me?" _I thought, _'why would she …' _I saw her walking away, then almost without thinking I ran up to her and stopped her "hey Gretchen" I started "I was wondering … if you didn't have plans tomorrow then … would you like to do something?"

She smiled at me "sure I would love to"

"Great, so … I'll walk you home?" she giggled and took my hand.

"That would be fine"

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

(A few moments earlier)

I was walking around town in looking for the movie theater, I was always a slight fan of space adventure movies and I had an urge to go see one. I figured that I would go by myself because Ferb has always been more of a fan of Stumbleberry Finkbat movies more than space adventure movies. As I finally got to the movie theater I saw Phineas and Gretchen. I was about to walk over to them to say hi but then I saw something that made my heart break into a million pieces, Gretchen kissed Phineas. I was frozen for a good few minutes as it sunk in, when I finally came to my senses Phineas was walking away with Gretchen, _'what did I do wrong?'_ I thought. I ran home as fast as I could, not looking back for a moment _'why is this happening?' _I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face all the way home. When I finally got home I ran into my room, locked the door, and threw myself on my bed _'Phineas never really had any feelings for me?' _I thought _'why? After all we've been through, after all I've done, why doesn't he have feelings for me?'_ I continued to cry it out on my bed as I slowly attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later that night)

I had made it home and was currently walking out of the shower and into Ferb and my shared room "ah what a wonderful day it's been" I looked at Ferb who looked like he was already asleep, then I walked over to my bed and sat down "well time to take this thing off" I said reaching up to the patch on my shoulder.

As I started to peel it I heard Ferb's voice "what might that be Phineas?" he asked. I froze then looked over to his bed and noticed that he was still up.

Thinking quickly I decided to go with what Erick told me to tell Ferb if he found out "it's an experiment that Erick asked me to help him with" I said as I started to peel off the patch and throw it away (it has been a weak after all).

"What's it supposed to do?" Ferb asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know, Erick said that to eliminate the placebo effect I'm to remain in the dark about what this thing does, truth be told I don't even know if this thing actually does anything"

"Why's that?"

I came up with another lie "Erick said that he has a few people helping him, some have patches that actually do stuff while others have just adhesive bandaids" Ferb just looked at me like I was evil or something "what is it Ferb?"

"Why do I have the feeling that you're hiding something from me?"

I threw my hands up in the air "I don't know, you could always tell when I'm lying somehow, so you tell me, am I lying?" Ferb shook his head and put it on his pillow _'that was to close' _I thought as I put my head down, as I continued to lay in my bed I realized one thing as the patch wore off, I had not developed feelings for Gretchen.

* * *

(Gretchen's POV)

_'Why did I kiss him?' _I thought _'I know that I'm not in love with him so why did I do it' _I continued to toss and turn in my bed, there was no spark, no feeling of bliss, no … nothing, I wasn't falling for Phineas and I probably wouldn't _'now I have to explain to him that it was a misunderstanding' _I continued to toss and turn until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! As some of you know I have come up with another story idea. The problem is that I'm already working on three now and a fourth is coming out this Saturday. Four stories is my cap for in progress, so what I need from everyone is for you to vote on what story I do next. I've set up a poll and everyone who has a preference on my next story please choose.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13 Modified

******Hi I'm back and I am really excited about this chapter. I'm actually still waiting for more people to vote on which story they want me to do next but for now lets just get this one further along.**

**FanPhineasyFerb2011: Ya I tend to have that effect on people.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: you will find out.**

**14AmyChan: Ya I think so too, if only other people saw it that way, and he certainly wants to.**

**Skypan: Ya a lot of things are bad, Erick hesitated, and okay.**

**fvcutie0028: If you are saying for the spelling then I checked it if you are saying for the character then I can't tell, but that is good thinking, and it will just keep getting stranger, and I loved your reaction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Saturday morning)

The morning proceeded like any other; I got out of bed, put a patch on my shoulder, got dressed, and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. The only difference was today I had to tell Gretchen that I don't think the two of us would work. After finishing breakfast I got out of my chare and made my way to the door "bye mom, I'm going out to meet with Gretchen" I shouted.

"Okay sweetie, be safe"

I walked out, closed the door behind me, and set off to do probably the most difficult thing I've done all summer ___'I really hope she doesn't cry'_

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I woke up to see that Phineas has once again woken up before me ___'what happened? We used to never even get out of bed until the other woke up'_ I sighed and got ready for the day. As I walked downstairs I looked into the kitchen to see that Phineas was not there "hey mom, where did Phineas go?" I asked.

She looked up from the newspaper she was reading "I think he said something about going to hang out with Gretchen"

Now I was sad ___'is Phineas really dating Gretchen?__' _I thought. "I think I'll skip breakfast today"

"Why? Are you okay?" my mother asked.

I nodded and proceeded to walk to the front door "I have some stuff that I need to take care of"

"Well okay … stay safe" I gave her a smile and walked out the door.

___'I am tired of this charade'_

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was sitting at my computer running through stuff that might make me feel better. I had gotten no sleep whatsoever so I was really not eager to go outside and hang out with friends. "Why does life hate me so much?" I asked to no one in particular. Just then I heard a knock at my door "come in" I said. Even though I had gotten no sleep and I was extremely sad I still got dressed so I didn't mind if anyone came in.

As I looked over to the door I saw Ferb walking in the door "hi … Isabella" he said.

"Hi Ferb" I said weakly "can I help you with something?"

"What's happening between Phineas and Gretchen?"

"How should I know?" I said sarcastically.

"Because she's your friend and Phineas and I aren't that close anymore"

I sighed "I saw them kiss outside the movie theater yesterday"

He was silent for a few seconds "I think we should stop pretending to date"

I leaned back in my chair and looked at the wall "whatever" I didn't care about my 'plan' anymore, it had failed miserably (or worked just … without the outcome I wanted) and now Phineas's heart belonged to someone else.

Ferb was quiet for a few more moments then said something that made me fall out of my chair "I'm going to tell Phineas the truth"

I pulled myself off the floor and gaped wide eyed at Ferb "why?" I asked him.

He closed his eyes and turned his head away "I'm tired of lying to him and … he needs to know what I did"

I was now in a panic "you can't tell him about how I feel about him, you promised"

"I won't name who you wanted to make jealous" he opened his eyes to glair at me "but as of this point you're no longer welcome over our house until you tell Phineas how you feel about him"

I was taken aback "why?" I begged.

Ferb tightened his glair "I'm not going to put up with another one of your plans that ends up pushing me and Phineas further apart" he looked down to the ground "and pushes him into the arms of the girl I love"

My emotions changed from hurt to confused "what do you mean?"

There was a long pause "I'm referring to Gretchen"

"You're … in love … with Gretchen?" he nodded "I'm sorry" Ferb didn't say anything; he just walked out with a sad look in his eye ___'what have I done?'_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was at the better panda restaurant looking for Gretchen ___'what am I going to say to her'_ I thought. After a few moments I found Gretchen sitting at a booth waiting for me "hi … Gretchen" I said.

"Hi Phineas" she said back to me.

I took a seat and averted my eyes from Gretchen ___'just come clean, she's going to be sad no matter what so you might as well just get it over with'_ I took a deep breath, but before I could say anything Gretchen was already talking.

"I'm sorry about kissing you yesterday" she said.

I was caught by surprise and was left speechless for a moment "what?"

She looked down "I'm not in love with you I'm sorry, I thought I was but I'm not" she looked down and closed her eyes tight.

I let out a sigh of relief "I've been trying to think of a way to say the exact same thing all morning"

Gretchen opened her eyes and looked at me "what?"

"I realized that I wasn't really in love with you either but I was afraid that you would be sad if I said that so I've been trying to think of a way to say it without it sounding harsh"

She giggled "that wouldn't be possible"

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment "ya I realized that"

Gretchen giggled again "so as long as we're here you want to get something to eat?"

"Sounds good" I said.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

Well Buford had dragged me to the mall so that he could get a date with Brigitte."Ready Baljeet?" Buford asked me.

I shrugged not thinking about what was happening at the moment and paying more attention to my own problems ___'how am I supposed to tell her?____'_I thought. We were in a clothing store and Buford was looking for Brigitte.

"There she is" Buford said pointing at the far end of the store. I squinted my eyes and sure enough she was there.

"How can you see stuff that far away?"

"That's classified. Now let's get me a date with a French girl" Buford and I rushed over to where she was and Buford got into character "Brigitte? Is that you?" he said over to her. I imagined myself roiling my eyes because if I did for real then Buford would really have my head.

She looked over to use with a surprised look "oh Buford! I did not expect to see you here"

"Yes well I was just wondering around with my pall Baljeet and oh you know enjoying the scenery" Bufords plan didn't involve me doing much, just being there to support his alibi that he 'happened' to bump into her. "That's when I saw you and wanted to see what you were up to"

Brigitte giggled and I suppressed the urge to gag. As I continued to pretend that I was paying attention I noticed something off in the distance ___'is that …'_I quickly looked back to see if Buford was paying attention, thankfully he was really involved in his conversation with Brigitte so I made a run for it ___'sorry Buford but this is more important'_

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was at the movie theater waiting for Katie to show up___'hope she gets here safely'_I thought. she had called me earlier and told me the time and movie she wanted to see and it was only five minutes until the movie started. ___'I hope nothing bad happened'_

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I was in a rush to get ready to leave for my date with Erick, I had lost track of time and now had only five minutes to get to the theater. As I was about to walk out the door my phone rang, I grunted and looked at the color I.D. "Isabella? What does she want?" I picked it up "hello?"

"Hi Katie, do you have some free time?" Isabella sounded sad

I looked at my watch and saw that I was about to be late, but seeing as Isabella sounds sad I figured that Erick wouldn't mind if I took a few extra seconds "ya I have some"

"Can you come over?"

I froze, now I was worried, why would Isabella want me to come over? "Why? What happened?"

"Ferb …" she started crying "he … he broke up with me"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, just give me a few minutes and I will be right over"

"Thank you" she hung up.

___'This is just great, now I have to cancel my date with Erick'_I sighed and started dialing his number.

"Hi Katie where are you? The movie's going to start soon"

I sighed "I'm sorry, I lost track of time and … Isabella needs me to help her with a problem, so I'm going to have to reschedule"

There was silence as I prayed that he would not be disappointed "I … ya that's fine" I let out a sigh of relief "what the problem?"

"Ferb broke up with her"

There was more silence "wow … I did not see that coming"

"Again sorry, are you good for tomorrow?"

I heard a sigh "my plates full until Monday night"

For some odd reason I was feeling desperate "Monday sounds good"

"Ya … I'll call you when I'm done"

"Okay I'll see you Monday?"

"Ya, oh which reminds me … actually never mind it's not important right now"

"What is it?"

"It's … something that I wanted to tell you but it can … it should wait"

"Okay then I'll see you Monday, bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone.

I felt a strange tingling sensation when I got off the phone ___'what does he want to tell me? and why is it making me feel this way?'_

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I started making my way over to the better panda restaurant to get something to eat before I went home. ___'Well I guess I can't really be upset, I mean I had to cancel it once and she said it was fine'_I kept walking while I started to fill with regret___'why didn't I just tell her? Why did I tell her that it should wait? Why can't I tell Katie that I love her?'_I continued to self mope until I finally got to the restaurant, as I walked in I walked to the counter and ordered a small meal and looked for a seat. As I was walking I heard someone call my name.

"Erick" I looked around to see that it was Phineas. I walked over to him and as I got closer I noticed that Gretchen was with him "Erick what are you doing here?"

I averted my eyes "Katie had to call off a date to help comfort Isabella"

I heard Gretchen gasp and Phineas started talking "what happened to Isabella?"

I rolled my head "apparently Ferb broke up with her … can I take a seat?"

"Sure" Phineas said. I sat down on the same side as Phineas.

"So what happened?" Gretchen asked.

"Well I was at the movie theater and Katie called me up to tell me that Isabella needed someone to talk to or something and that she wouldn't be able to make it"

"I meant with Isabella and Ferb"

I shrugged "heck if I know" I took a bite of my meal "so what are you two doing here? You on a date?"

Phineas laughed and Gretchen shook her head "No Gretchen and I don't feel that way about each other, were just here because we met up" I shook my head jokingly.

Gretchen took a sip of her drink then looked at me "So Erick, you were supposed to have a date with Katie today?"

I nodded "ya it was supposed to be last Friday but I had to help people with things"

Phineas nearly choked "you had a date that day?" he asked concerned.

I nodded again "ya but she understood"

Gretchen decided that I needed some lecturing "What do you mean she understood? How on earth can you justify rescheduling a date? do you even like her?"

I sighed "no I don't" Phineas and Gretchen were in shock. Gretchen was about to start lecturing me again but before she could I finished my sentence "I love her" there was a moment of silence so I decided to continue "I'm more in love with her than anything, that's why I was so sad when I had to reschedule our date, that's why I was upset when she had to reschedule, … I love her … more than anything"

There was an awkward silence for a time before Gretchen finally decided to speak "why don't you tell her?"

I sighed "I'm afraid of what might happen if I tell her to early so I'm waiting for our third date … then I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend"

"Well if you've decided already then why not just tell her now?" Phineas asked.

I looked down "because I don't think that she's decided yet"

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I was at Isabella's attempting to cheer her up; right now we were watching miscellaneous television while eating ice-cream "you want to talk some more about it?" I asked. Isabella just shook her head and continued to look at the T.V. I looked back to the T.V. and continued watching.

A few minutes later she finally started to talk "can you tell me about what it's like to be in a good relationship?"

I looked at her confused "you mean to tell me that you and Ferb didn't have a good relationship?" she shook her head. I sighed "well I can't really answer that because I'm not really in a relationship myself"

Isabella turned to look at me "what do you mean? What happened between you and Erick?"

I let out a small laugh "were not really in a relationship … and based on how it's going … I don't think we will"

Isabella's tone suddenly turned more serious "Explain"

I sighed "well we were dancing around actually dating for a good year before deciding to try it out, then it took us a month to actually go on a date, then we had to reschedule that date a number of times for multiple reasons," I paused "and now our second date is turning out the exact same way"

"So … what are you going to do?"

I sighed "I don't know"

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

I rushed out of the clothing store and toward the very thing that I spent the whole last week thinking about. "Hey Ginger I have something to tell you" I said running toward my child hood friend.

She turned around and gave me a surprised look "oh … hi Baljeet"

I took a moment to catch my breath "Look Ginger ... about what's been happening between us"

"I know Baljeet, I just … I really liked you and … I thought it would … I'm sorry"

"We did, I did, Ginger I … I love you" her eyes started to water.

"Baljeet" she said while about to cry "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't" she looked at me with her eyes clearing up slightly "Mishti and I … we …"

___Flashback_

___It was Friday night and I had a very important task ahead of me. I walked up to ____where Mishti was staying____ and rang the doorbell. 'Okay this is nothing to be concerned with just-' I was interrupted by ____Mishti's mom____ opening the door._

___"Oh hi Baljeet, how can I help you?"_

___I took a deep breath and started "I need to talk to ____Mishti____"_

___"Okay then" she walked out of sight and before long ____Mishti____ was at the door._

___"Hi Baljeet" she said sadly_

___I took another deep breath and began "look ____Mishti____ I-"_

___"I know" she interrupted._

___"What?"_

___"I knew that you and I wasn't going to ____happen____, I kn____ow____ that we ____are just friends and … ____I knew that if it really did happen then it wouldn't last"_

___I tilted my head down in disgrace "if it's any consolation … it was quite enjoyable"_

___She gave a sad smile "but it was never meant to be was it?"_

___I looked back at her "I guess not, but you should know …I didn't mean for it to end this way" she pulled me into a hug and with that, whatever relationship we had was over._

___End flashback_

"Mishti and I were never going to work and we both knew it" I paused "I was hoping however … if you still wanted to-" she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me, at first I was shocked but after a second I put my hands around her waist and returned it, and I must say … it was the best feeling of my life

* * *

**And for once the chapter ends on a happy note, which is basically the same thing I can say about my day. This morning I woke up and after going through my dally morning routine I found out that my favorite fanfiction might be coming back (I'm not going to tell you what it is but here's a hint; it begins with an "S"), then my day quickly went on a rollercoaster, I found out that I was a month late for class registration, got relatively good times for a lot of the classes I had to take, found out that I did not meet the prerequisite for a class I absolutely had to take next semester, realized that I only had to talk to a specialized advisor to get a class from my last school to properly transfer (or something like that) to meet the prerequisite, found out that the advisor wasn't in his office, went back online to work on this, went to my three hour class at 6PM to 9PM, got back to my dorm, read the new reviews (always a good thing), and finished this story. And on one final note at this point in time I have the first three chapters done for my story "The Light Within the Darkness" and the notes for the next five, so if I'm feeling up to it I might post an extra chapter for that story this Saturday, but that all depends on my mood. Goodnight everyone.**

**Please review.**

**NOTE: this chapter has been modified from the original to better support what the fans want. Personally I wasn't pleased with how it was originally either so I'm happy about replacing it. For those of you who read the original I know that I just replaced the names and some wording but … theirs not much else to it is there?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back and ready to go. … I've been thinking a lot about this chapter and that's because something big (and I mean big) is going to happen either in this one or the next one. Now I don't mean Phinabella but it will be something that will go into the upper portion of the rating. So … ya, now I can officially say that this story is rated T so … ya don't have much else to say about that. Also I'd like to clarify something on Erick's condition, he can get angry but only in extreme circumstances, like if he were to get downright pissed then he would fully feel downright pissed. I say this for the sole reason to clarify his condition.**

**Skypan: Honestly if I had waited another day to post the last chapter I would have pared him with Ginger, why is this might you ask? Because I saw the preview for "Happy New Year" the following day (arg! Why must I get through another four days before seeing that episode), well … things are going to get a little messy for those two.**

**14AmyChan: Things are not going to, how you say "straighten out" this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Buford's POV)

I was watching as Baljeet ran off in the direction of his new girlfriend and just stared _'congrats Baljeet'_ I thought to myself.

My attention was quickly returned to Brigitte as she started talking "Buford?" she started "you were saying?"

I quickly modified my plan to work without Baljeet "yes I was wondering if you had plans this evening?"

She smiled a little "I'm quite busy for the rest of the day, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you had some free time to share, I would really enjoy spending time with one of my friends that I almost never see anymore" ya that was my plan; playing it out like we were friends, truth is we were and still are so I was really hoping that this would work.

"Well … I have some free time tomorrow, would you like to … I don't know, go to the park?" secretly I was about to burst with excitement, but I kept my cool.

"That would be lovely"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later that night)

I got home rather late but still managed to get home before dinner. It was taco night and I must say that my mom makes the best tacos. "So Phineas, Ferb how was your day?" she asked.

I took a huge bite of my taco and swallowed it "I had a relatively good day, Gretchen and I want to the better panda restaurant, then I just roamed around the mall for a while"

"Well that sounds nice, how about you Ferb?" Ferb just remained silent.

"He doesn't want to talk about it" I answered for him, he slowly nodded in agreement.

"Why what happened?"

He just looked down at his plate "I don't want to talk about it" he said.

"Oh my, honey, are you okay?" Ferb got up and excused himself from the table to go to the bathroom.

"He broke up with Isabella" I said while he was gone

"Oh my! No wonder he's so moody"

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was in the bathroom trying not to cry; I just lost the love of my life to my brother because I agreed to go out with a girl to make him jealous. I hadn't told Phineas yet but I sure enough was planning to do it at some point. Not sure if it would make me feel better and I was sure that it wouldn't make up for doing it in the first place but I still had to do it at some point. _'Maybe in a few days … after I feel better'_

* * *

(Django's POV)

(The next day)

Well I had searched all yesterday and all today and still I couldn't find that drive. I was beginning to think that it was just something to distract me or something to that effect. I sat down and started thinking _'if I was a kid forced into doing criminal acts and I had made a drive to get me out of the situation where would I put it?' _the first answer that came to me was somewhere where no one would find it but me and that didn't really help seeing as I wasn't the one who hid it. Then it hit me _'the last place someone would think to look would be where they would look first, the first place someone would look would be where they would look second, the only way to hide something from someone who is looking for it is to put it in some place where they can't look' _(**A.N. Anyone who just asked "what does that mean?" can help themselves to a cookie**) I made my way over to a mirror that they had for some odd reason, I took a closer look and surly enough I didn't see any means of getting behind it _'what better place to hide something then behind something that's nailed into the wall, not to mention that Connor is a very superstitious person' _I picked up one of the cassettes and threw it at the mirror. The mirror smashed to reveal a hidden compartment behind it _'success' _I made my way out of the hide out and started walking toward the nearest police station.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

Brigitte and I were sitting under a tree enjoying the day "this is nice isn't it?" I asked "just the two of us sitting under a tree without a care in the world"

She looked over to me and smiled "yes it is quite nice" she paused "Buford … you've really changed"

I shrugged "I guess I have changed a little, it has been about a year after all"

She looked left and right "well … yes but … nothing" we continued to enjoy the nice day while watching Django make a frantic run to who knows where.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later that night)

It had been a whole day since Ferb had broken up with Isabella and I could tell that he didn't want to talk but I could also tell that he would never get over this if he didn't, so I decided to ask him about it "hey Ferb … can you tell me what happened between you and Isabella" he looked at me with a surprised look, apparently I forget that he hasn't told anyone yet "I heard it from Erick who heard it from Katie who heard it from Isabella" Ferb looked away, then I realized that he was nowhere near ready to talk about it "sorry Ferb I didn't mean to-"

"No … it's alright" I gave him a confused look "this something that I need to tell someone"

"But are you ready to talk about it?" I asked.

He sighed "the problem isn't whether or not I'm ready; the problem is … I don't want people to think badly of me"

My eyes opened wide "Ferb … what did you do?"

He but his bottom lip and closed his eyes tight "I …" he started "Isabella and I … were never really dating"

I swear that if I wasn't wearing the patch I would have snapped at that point "what do you mean?"

"Isabella asked me to fake date her to make … someone jealous"

"What?" I had made a mental note to myself to not take the patch off until tomorrow morning.

"There was someone that she was in love with and … he never returned her feelings so she wanted to make him extremely jealous by going out with someone else and if he showed jealousy then she would know that he felt the same way"

"Kinda over the top, don't ya think?"

"I was going through a stupid phase when she asked me to go thru with this, I regretted it every day since and … finally decided to put an end to the charade"

I paused for a second "did it work?"

Ferb was extremely hesitant in answering "I don't know I wasn't really paying attention to him"

There was a long silence "who is he?"

Ferb but his lower lip again "I promised Isabella that I wouldn't tell, I might be upset with her right now but I am not going to break my promise"

I nodded "one more question, why did you finally decide to stop?"

He almost started crying "because we never built things when I was dating her and … I really missed seizing the day with you"

I almost burst out into laughter "then why didn't you say something?" he looked at me like I had an extra head or something "we can do something tomorrow first thing in the morning"

He looked sad eyed at me "then you mean … you're not mad at me?"

I laughed "well I'm guessing it happened sometime around when I saw you eating cereal out of the sink with a fork so I guess I can't blame you for going through a phase" Ferb scratched the back of his head "it's just one big circumstantial thing, Isabella had a bad impulse and asked you if it was a good idea, you being in a stupid phase, no offence, thought it would be a good idea and there you have it, one big misunderstanding"

Ferb was silent for a bit "thank you Phineas" he said.

"No problem, now let's get some sleep"

"Phineas?" Ferb said before I could put my head down.

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone"

I smiled "sure thing"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The next day)

We were setting up to play croquet Y-8 and to our surprise not many people were here; it was just Ferb, myself, Gretchen, Baljeet, Ginger, and Milly. "Hey Ferb, where's everyone else?" Ferb shrugged indicating that he didn't know.

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

I was on my way out ready to partake in whatever activity Phineas and Ferb had cooked up, I recently heard that Isabella and Ferb had broken up so I didn't expect to see Isabella there, but the one person who I was hoping to be there was Django. I believed that the two of us could spend some time together, even though we would not be able to date because Connor would go to great extremes to make sure that that wouldn't happen, didn't mean that I couldn't spend time with him. I was about to leave my house when I heard someone knocking at my door. I slowly opened it to reveal that it was Connor "ugh what do you want?" I asked not opening the door enough to let him in.

"I want to know how exactly you managed to get the police on my tail"

I was shocked "what do you mean?"

"They've been looking for me; they told my mother that they had a warrant to bring me in"

I opened the door just enough to get my head out and get a good look at his face "I have no idea what you're talking about"

He started pacing around then turned to me "you're going to help me out of this" he demanded.

I glared at him and pulled my head back in "there's no way I'm going to help you" I said through the door.

"Oh come on" he shouted "what did I ever do to you?"

I pocked my head out again "do you want your list in alphabetical or chronological order?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "what the hell am I going to do?" I was about to pull my head back in when he froze "I don't believe it" he said quietly.

"What?" I asked. He didn't answer my question, he just ran "what are you doing?!" I shouted, but he just kept running.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(That night) (Monday night)

I had already called up Katie and told her that I was on my way. I had also made up my mind that I would wait until after our third date to tell her that I knew that I was in love with her, but despite that I could not stop thinking about how I was going to tell her, I was thinking about it so much in fact that I almost didn't realize that I was already at her house. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, it took about a minute but she answered "hi Erick" she greeted.

"Hi … Katie, ready?"

She smiled weakly and took my hand "ya" The walk there was more or less uneventful and the movie itself was even less so, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the girl sitting beside me.

* * *

(Django's POV)

(A while later)

I was walking down the street wondering if the drive I left was going to be any good _'I wonder if they put Connor away yet?' _more thought continued to flow into my head until they were answered by Connor running into my.

"Hello Django" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

'_I guess they haven't caught him yet' _I thought to myself "hi Connor what brings you to this part of town?"

He leered at me "come with me Django" he said

I took a few steps back "I'd rather not" I tried to get away but he grabbed on to my arm and started pulling me.

He gave me a menacing smile "I insist"

* * *

(Erick's POV)

The movie was over and Katie and I were on our way out of the theater "so what did you think of the movie?" I asked her when we finally got outside.

She was silent for a while "it was alright I guess"

I immediately saw her face and got concerned "what's the matter?"

She looked down and closed her eyes "Erick I …"

"What is it?" I asked again.

I saw a single tear escape from her eyes "Idon'tthinkweshouldcontinuedating "

I took me a second to put it together but I could only say one thing "what?"

She let out a few more tears "I said I don't think we should keep dating"

I was in shock with my mouth partially opened "why?"

"We don't have any time for each other anymore and" she turned away from me "I don't think this is going to work out" now I was really in shock. I tried to say something but nothing came out "I'm sorry" she ran.

I stood there for a few minutes contemplating what just happened "she just … broke up with me" my breathing slowly became faster and I closed my eyes, after a moment my breathing became harder to, I closed my eyes tighter in an attempt to chase off the feeling of uneasiness but it only get stronger, the feeling kept building until I couldn't contain it any more. I attacked the nearest thing I could see (in this situation it was a street sign) snapping it in two with just a single punch. I then realized what it was that I was feeling. I was angry.

* * *

(Django's POV) (**A.N. This part is not recommended for the faint of heart so if you get scared easily or are afraid of extremely dramatic cliffhangers then I suggest waiting for the next chapter before reading this**)

Connor had pulled me into an ally and threw me against the far end. "So talk to anyone interesting lately?" he asked.

I knew exactly what he was talking about but I didn't want to just say that I was the one who gave the police the drive "no I haven't" all of his goons were in the ally as well so I knew that there was no escape.

"Django, Django, Django" he said shaking his head "you know I really didn't want it to come to this but you've left me no choice"

"Choice?" I asked "you had a choice, you could have chosen to not drag innocent kids into your little pretend crime syndicate, you could have chosen to turn yourself in and told them that you blackmailed those kids into helping you" I breathed heavily then looked him in the eye "and you could have chosen to leave Adyson alone"

He smiled at me "and you could have chosen to just take my advice and not get involved with her" I felt a sharp cold stinging pain in my abdomen, I looked down to see a knife … and Connors hand "at least then" he pulled the knife out as my hands rushed to the stab wound "you could have lived" I slowly dropped to the ground grasping for air. As I looked at the laughing bunch of criminals in front of me one thing stood out, not amongst them but at the end of the ally, it was Adyson, and even though she was far away I could tell that her eyes were full of fear.

* * *

**Let me begin by saying that I absolutely don't like doing Bufords part, but I started it so I must. "what's changed?": let me say that I planed that last scene since the beginning of the story, it just wasn't supposed to happen at the end of a chapter. I'm sorry for people who want to find out about what will happen to Django but do to class registration, tests, reports, and sleep I won't be able to update for a while.**

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, I'm back with this story earlier than expected! Now I know a lot of you are upset that Django got stabbed and more of you are upset because I took so long to update this story, I don't know how much longer this story is going to be but I hope that you can still learn to love it.**

**Piano-man aka PhinabellaFanatic: you know … I have been planning to read that story for what's been … I don't even remember, I just remember saying that "I am SO going to read this story later" then I added it to my favorites and to this day I have not read it, you won't be able to see Isabella's reaction in this chapter but if you're lucky then you will get to see Adyson's.**

**Skypan: I was so glad when I finally got to see that episode but I was also sad when I saw that that scene was just one scene.**

**14AmyChan: Well now that I think about it ya I think the last chapter did straighten some stuff out, and don't worry about Django, he (might) live.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor.**

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

I was starring on in horror at the act that had just been performed in front of me "no" I whispered. I started running toward Django as tears started to swell up in my eyes "NO!" I shouted. Some of Connors goons turned to try to stop me but they were quickly introduced to the brick wall lining the ally. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I shouted once more. As I got nearer Connor himself turned to block my path.

Connor smiled at me "You know it's too bad that you had to set up that little 'incident' that lead to the arrest of most of the gang"

I was shocked _'how did he know?'_

It was at that point that Connor took a few steps toward me "and it's also to bad that you have to share the same fate as your little boyfriend here"

This set me over the edge, I brought my foot back and kicked him in-between the legs as hard as I could causing him to fall over into the fetal position "Django isn't going to die!" I shouted at him. I rushed over to Django and placed my hands on his wound "you'll be fine Django, right?" he smilled slightly and nodded, I let out a small sigh of relief and pulled out me cell phone to call an ambulance "hello? I need an ambulance, someone's been stabbed. Were at-" my sentence was cut short by the sound of a gunshot and an overwhelming pain in my shoulder.

* * *

(Django's POV)

I was struck by fear at the sound of the gun shot, and it was only made worse by the sight of Addy's left shoulder starting to bleed "looks like I missed" I heard a voice say from the other side of Addy as she dropped to the ground grasping her shoulder. I looked over to see Connor lying on the ground with one hand in-between his legs and the other holding a gun. "Damn girl messed up my aim" I watched helplessly as he slowly got to his feet and wobbled around. "Well it's been fun and all but let's end this" he lifted up his gun and pointed it in my direction "goodbye Django, it's almost been a pleasure" I shut my eyes and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

(Erick's POV) (At the same time as the chapter started)

I was angry for a good few minutes but it was quickly replaced by a strong sensation of sadness and loss when I had finished taking it out on traffic signs "why?" I asked myself "why couldn't I tell her earlier?" given I was sad but that didn't stop me from hearing what came next. I heard a voice shout out something, given I couldn't here t through my crying but I could tell that it was Adyson and against my better judgment I decided to investigate. It wasn't that far away (only a couple feet) and when I found the ally Adyson was already tending to Django's wounds, I pulled out my cell and dilled an ambulance "someone's been hurt down by the Danville theater just …" I looked back to the theater "follow the broken street signs" I was slightly worried about the street signs getting me in trouble but given the situation I didn't mind it that much. It was at that point that I heard a gunshot, I slowly looked down the ally in fear as Connor made his way to his feet and Adyson fell to the ground "make that three ambulances" I said before hanging up the phone and running down the alley. I saw Connor aim his gun at Django's head and I ran faster _'oh no you don't'_ before Connor had the chance to fire I grabbed his hand and pushed it up causing him to fire into the sky. I then twisted his arm so that his elbow was facing down and brought his whole arm down the upper part of it hitting my shoulder causing his arm to overextend making him drop the gun. As his arm cracked Connor shouted in agony but was apparently still capable of fighting.

"YOU!" he shouted before coming at me with a punch with his left hand. I took a quick deep breath, deflected his punch with my left hand, and brought my right hand in to give him a straight punch to the face causing him to fly back, nock the back of his head against the wall, and then fall motionlessly to the ground along with half the teeth in his mouth.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!" I shouted to the unconscious (or dead, I couldn't tell) Connor. I quickly ran over to Django and Adyson "are you two … okay stupid question, in any case Django keep pressure on that" he looked at me half breathing then pointed to Adyson with his free hand, I knelt down beside her and started treating her for shock. It wasn't long before three ambulances came and collected the three injured, Connors ambulance was accompanied by police, his goons were okay enough to be driven to a poleace station, and I was driven to the hospital in a police car. I was told to wait in a waiting room while Adyson and Django were in surgery and that I shouldn't worry about them because they were in good hands. But even though he didn't want to say it Adyson's chances were slim.

A police officer walked up to me holding a clipboard "are you Erick In-molestiae Tribulationis-Factorem?" he asked.

I sighed "yes I'm Erick In-molestiae Tribulationis-Factorem please never use my middle name again"

"Why?" the man asked.

"Because it roughly translates to, or is supposed to translate to 'the annoying' or 'the troublesome'"

"Oh … so I am going to need a statement from you about what happened"

I sighed and stood up "okay let's just get this over with then"

* * *

(Django's POV)

(A few hours later)

It was dark … it was dark for so long. When I finally awoken I found myself in a hospital bed "I actually survived?" I asked myself, I quickly remembered the whole events of what happened and started looking around for Addy. I quickly noticed her in a bed in the same room but she was still asleep "oh thank you god" I felt a slight stinging pain in my abdomen and decided to lie down until she woke up.

"Glad to see you're awake" I heard a voice say. I looked around to find the source of the voice and saw that Erick was in the room.

I took a deep breath "what time is it?"

He looked at his watch "I'd say three or four, my watch broke when I sent Connor into a coma"

I took a sigh of relief "Connors in a coma?"

"Ya doctors don't know when he will wake up … if at all"

"You're not going to be-"

"Connor's a wanted man and he tried to murder two kids … I'm not getting into any trouble"

I took a sigh of relief "thank you"

Erick looked up at me confused "for what?"

I laughed "you saved my and Adyson's life, what do you think?"

Erick took a small laugh "what I did was nothing compared to what you did"

"What did I do?"

Erick took his glasses off and started cleaning them "you risked your life to put away a criminal and set free, I think it was six innocent people"

"There were six who were forced?"

"It was a big group. The six they're being released to the custody of their parents and awaiting retrial but most likely get away with time already served or just a few weeks if that"

I took a breath "and what about Adyson?"

Erick was nun to quick to respond "you mean your girlfriend who got mad when she saw her boyfriend get stabbed that she quickly rushed to your aid and got injured in the process?" he smiled at me and I knew that she would not be taken away for her former actions.

"Thank you Erick" I said with relief.

Erick stood up and started walking out the door "well I need to get home and get some sleep, so see ya" I waved goodbye, lied down, and closed my eyes.

_'Tomorrow's a new day' _I looked over to the still sleeping Adyson _'especially since I can finally make Addy my girlfriend'_

* * *

**Oh cliffhanger … not really but I did put in something that would defiantly make the rest of the story interesting, … or not. But in any case "what's changed?": Adyson was supposed to get shot in the leg, not the arm (her left to be precise). Well that's all for today and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so here is my latest chapter of my supposed to be my best story but wasn't. I hope you like it.**

**Skypan: Glad to see that you enjoyed it.**

**14AmyChan: I know, Erick and Katie will not be handled in this chapter (unfortunately), Erick might not show it but he is almost as strong as Buford (but he is going to show it in this chapter).**

**dog3: Your name confuses me but thank you**

**Piano-man aka PhinabellaFanatic: At the moment I am answering the reviews I don't know what is going to be in this chapter exactly.**

**Oyindaawosika: … I won't even attempt to pronounce that, but in any case if you're interested in other stories then might I recommend reading some of my other stories? My story "The New Girl" is prity good (I did finish it but that doesn't make it any less interesting), or there is my stories that are still in progress like "The Light Within the Darkness" or "Welcome to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." (I might recommend reading the first two stories for that one just to keep up (those being "The Love Ray"(my very first story) and "The molecular Fusser"(in that order)), and if you're not interested in my stories then might I recommend reading "Trice" of "Faking" by "Whythis" I could go on four hours about all the stories that I find interesting (that is a lie, I could go on for years) but I must get to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

It was another wonderful … aside for the fact that it wasn't wonderful; Ferb and I got a call early in the morning telling us that Django and Adyson were in the hospital "common Ferb! I want to get going already!" Ferb and I got out of bed only moments after hearing about what, only to be told that they would still be sleeping until late and that Visiting hours wouldn't be till later. Currently Ferb and I were putting the finishing touches on a new motorbike that would get us there in no time at all "we only have ten minutes until visiting hours are open and I want to make sure that they are okay"

Ferb looked at me with a tired look "I want to see them just as bad as you do, but remember what Erick said? They were fine when he left and the #$%^& who put them in the hospital is in a coma so we should actually be happy instead of worried"

I sighed "I guess your right Ferb" I didn't want Ferb to know that the real reason I was in a rush was because Isabella (being a close friend of Adyson) had been granted special permission to get there early and I wanted to see her … given that I was, at the moment, still under the effects of Erick's emotional suppressor, I wanted to see if seeing her would … make me feel happy that she was single … even though she was still in love with someone else as I remember. I shook the thoughts out of my head and helped Ferb with the finishing touches on our bikes. "Well Ferb I think that that should do it" I ran inside and into the kitchen were our mom was "Bye mom, we're going to visit our friends in the hospital"

"Do you need a ride?" she asked.

"No thank you we're taking our bikes"

"Okay then be safe" I made my way back outside and we mounted our bikes.

"Alright Ferb, Isabella and the fireside girls should still be there right now so-"

"We should probably give them a few minutes before we head over there" I looked at him with a confused look "I'm still not too happy with what Isabella made me do, and she probably feels somewhat awkward about seeing me as well"

I paused "tell me some about this boy she's in love with" Ferb slowly looked at me and gave me a 'really?' look "I don't want his name or anything specific, but if he made Isabella so desperate then he must be important, right?"

Ferb sighed "he is more important to Isabella then every accomplishment patch she's ever gotten"

I froze "he's really that important to her?" Ferb nodded and I looked off into the distance _'note to self: sleep in place where Ferb won't be able to hear you cry'_

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was half expecting to see Phineas's unequaled smile here to see how Django and Adyson were doing but considering what I did to his brother he probably hates me. At the moment we were talking to Adyson and Django and asking if there was anything that we could do to make their lives in here any less boring "we're good thanks" both Adyson and Django said simultaneously causing the rest of us to giggle.

"Well if you do need anything then we'll just be out here" I said leading all the other fireside girls out of the room. Once we were out of the room I checked to make sure that Adyson and Django wouldn't be able to hear us. "alright girls, take your positions, Connor is finally out of the picture and Django might actually confess to Adyson and it's our job to bear witness, but as we all know boy's are shy and will never confess if others are listening" (**A.N. I can vouch for this, most men would never confess his feelings to a women that he's in love with if there are other people around. I can also confirm that a lot of men will never confess their feelings at all … and most with good reason … and no I don't speak from experience …**) we all found a relatively good hiding spots close to the door or in a vent, we connected our speakers together to get a clear sound and listened in.

"So … Addy" Django started, we all practically exploded with joy at the fact that Django gave Adyson a nickname "there's been something …" Before Django could continue Adyson started getting up from her bed "Addy what-"

Adyson walked over to Django (her left arm was in a cast) pulled him close to her with her right arm and kissed him "oh-my-god" I whispered into the mike.

When she finally pulled away she was breathing relatively heavily "Django both of us have lost a lot of blood and I don't want either of us to have a heart attack while we wait for you to drum up the courage to ask so I'm just going to ask, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

There was not a moment's hesitation in Django's answer "yes … yes I would love to" Adyson pulled him in for another kiss then slowly walked back to her bed. There was only a slight pause before he responded "I love you Addy"

She turned back to him before getting into her bed "I love you too Django"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We decided (against my better judgment) that we would give it an extra hour before heading over there "why must we wait so long before going over there Ferb?"

He looked at me with a 'haven't I already told you?' look "we're going to give the fireside girls enough time to do a full visit and leave before heading over"

I sighed "but what if they decide to stay all day?"

"Then we just have to leave"

I sighed "look Ferb … just because Isabella did something wrong doesn't mean that you have to avoid every place she might be" I took a breath "especially if that place happens to be the hospital room where our friends are recovering, not to mention that there are the other fireside girls that are probably wondering where we are, do you want them to find out what Isabella did?"

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I looked at the ground and thought for a moment _'Phineas is dating Gretchen and I don't want to keep them apart … not to mention that if I keep avoiding Isabella then Phineas will in turn stay with me not giving Isabella the chance to tell him how she feels like I told her to'_ "okay we'll leave right away" and before I could even get on my bike Phineas was already off.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I found the hospital room relatively quick and made my way to the room even quicker. But by the time I got there most of our friends were already there. "What'd I miss?" I asked as I looked around at the people waiting outside. I saw not only the fireside girls (minus Adyson obviously and Isabella), but also the French fireside girls, Buford, Baljeet, Irving and (hugging a worried Holly).

Baljeet gave me a look "what took you so long?"

I looked away in disgrace "Ferb needed to fix something on our bikes" _'thank you Buford for teaching me to lie'_

Buford gave me another look "really?" he said with a leer.

I quickly figured out that he would easily be able to tell when I lied seeing as he was the one to teach me to do it in the first place "yes you know that I can't lie without scratching my ear" he gave me another look.

I saw Ferb finally manage to make it to the floor grasping for air "sorr-sorry were-"

"Ya dinnerbell told us all about your faulty bikes" Buford said with a leer.

Ferb looked at me with a surprised look and I responded by scratching my ear (seeing as Ferb thinks he and are the only ones who knows about my former habit), he shook his head and looked around "so Isabella isn't here?" Ferb asked.

As if on cue Isabella walked out of the hospital room and looked at the two of us "oh … hi guys" she said weakly.

Ferb leered at Isabella "hi Isabella" he said with a hint of anger.

There was a long time of awkwardness that was so thick that you could just feel. I wanted to say something to kill the tension but someone beat me to it "so it looks like everyone finally made it" Ferb and I turned around to see Erick had made it "so did I miss anything important" Erick said with a look of uncaring.

I saw Katie show a look of uncomfort for some reason "Erick" she said surprisingly "I didn't expect to see you here"

Erick just walked past everyone and over to the room ignoring everyone along the way "what happened to him?" Brigitte asked Buford.

Erick sighed "I'm tired, okay?" Erick asked sarcastically.

"I was just asking" Brigitte said in defense.

"Well I'm just tired okay?"

"Hey!" Buford retorted "don't be so mean"

Erick turned back to face Buford "what's it matter?" Erick retorted.

"Lay off" Buford took a few steps toward Erick.

Brigitte grabbed Buford's arm "Buford please" she begged.

Buford held Brigitte's hand and slowly removed it from his arm "sorry, but someone needs to teach this punk some manners" Buford cracked his knuckles and glared at Erick.

Erick sighed "do you really want to embarrass yourself by losing to me again" Buford snorted as everyone started backing up.

I was watching the eminent fight when Gretchen started backing up into me with a frightened look. I put a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around "don't worry, everything's going to fine" she smiled and being a friend I wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was about to cry; Phineas was comforting Gretchen and I no longer had someone to comfort me, even fakely _'how can this actually be happening on such a momentous bay?'_ I wondered.

* * *

(Kati's POV)

I swear that I was crying; I could tell that this was my fault but I couldn't do anything to stop it … so I ran.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

Buford and I were in a stair down as I waited for him to start "you know that your blunt headedness could never truly beat me right?" this really ticked him of, he charged at me with so much anger that it would probably cripple an ordinary man, luckily I wasn't ordinary, I brought one of my feet behind me to support myself and put my weight in front of me. When he finally reached me I grabbed his shoulders and halted his movement. When he finally realized that I actually managed to stop his movement he tried to bring his fist to my stomach, in reaction I parried his punch aside then gave him a punch to the solar plexus, he barley flinched.

"My hide is tougher than chainmail; do you really think that you could possibly hurt me?" Buford mocked.

I took a step back "ya I know" I took a moment to think "yet no matter how hard your 'hide' is-" I opened my hand and jabbed him just below the sternum "you can't build up your pressure points" I made a quick jab at another few points in the rib cage knocking him off balance "give up yet?"

He quickly got his balance back and glared at me "you think a few quick hit's is enough to stop me?"

"It stopped you before" he charged at me again, this time I sidestepped him and pushed him into the wall behind me causing him to go through the wall and into the next room.

When he finally got back he looked like he was about to snap my neck, good thing I wasn't about to let him.

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

Well the doctors said that Django and I could walk around the hospital some ... although I would be doing most of the walking since Django had to use a wheel chair. Although I only had one useful arm I still managed to push Django's wheel chair "so where to first?" I asked my new boyfriend. I saw that he was about to answer but as we left the room we saw Buford and Erick trying to take each other's head off with street signs "what the heck is going on here?" I asked watching Buford bring his for an over head strike which Erick blocked with his yield sign. Buford took a few steps back and charged taking a swing at Erick with his stop sign which Errick dodged matrix style. When Erick got to his feet he took a swing at Buford's side, as it looked like Buford was about to be hit he brought up his arm and blocked it with his bare forearm.

"Wow" Erick said as Buford took hold of the yield sign and took it out of Erick's hands.

"How's this for loosing?" Buford mocked as he brought his stop sign in a swiping motion which Erick barrel jumped over (**A.N. It's like a barrel role only in a jump**). Erick dropped to the ground and Buford brought the yield sign in an arcing motion toward Erick. Erick rolled out of the way and Buford did the same thing with the stop sign which Erick dodged again. Erick got to his feet and then they began a stair down. "You can't possibly hope to beat me now" Buford taunted pointing the stop sign at Erick. Erick leered and kicked the stop sign where it was connected to the post separating it from the post. Buford starred on in horror as Erick pulled the stop sign out of the air and through in at Buford. as it looked like it was about to take off the upper portion of Buford's head everyone gasped. As time slowed down Buford caught the stop sign with his teeth and smiled at Erick. he spit it out and held the remaining sign ready for combat "why don't you just yield?"

Erick gave Buford a look "I see you're very skilled in the art of street sign Buford"

"I've had practice" Erick motioned for Buford to attack and Buford charged. Before Buford could swing Erick gave him a knee to the chest causing him to drop the yield sign and double over in pain.

"You see Buford that's what happens when-" Erick was interrupted by Buford's second wind which he used to knock Erick into the wall with one punch. Erick stumbled out of the wall with some cuts and holding his right arm, Buford came to attack him then Erick held both of his hands up in defense causing Buford to stop "I surrender" everyone was shocked to see what Erick had done, he had actually surrendered to Buford and lost for the first time in history.

Every one's attention turned to Buford who dropped to yield sing.

* * *

(Buford's POV)

_'What have I done?' _I walked over to Erick and offered him a hand, he leered at me. "Look … what happened to you that actually managed to put you of all people in a bad mood" he took my hand and I helped him to his feet "even Phineas has gotten upset more times than you, so tell me what's gotten you so willed up?"

He sighed "I'm sorry it's just …"

"He's the one who put Connor in a coma" I turned around to see that Django was the one who spoke "Erick's the one who saved Addy and I" my attention turned back to Erick.

There was a moment of silence "I got to go" he said before getting up and walking away.

"Well good luck to you then, don't let it eat at ya" I said as he walked away.

"I don't get it" Phineas said holding Gretchen "why did putting Connor in a coma put Erick in a bad mood?"

I sighed "well dinnerbell, Erick's nonviolent so when he almost killed someone I'm guessing it really hurt him"

"But he nearly took your head off several times just now" Phineas said confused.

"Ya but that was all in good clean fun" I turned around to see Brigitte glaring at me. I took a moment and sighed "look Brigitte … I'm not complicated, gentlemen like, or relatively nice, I'm Buford and I know that that's not someone-"

She slapped me and walked away, "Buford, are you alright?" Baljeet asked.

"Ya" I looked down to the note that she secretly gave me that had her phone number on it and the words 'call me' "I'll be just fine"

* * *

**Well Erick lost that round but he will beat Buford next time. And for those of you wondering what the street signs were for … I found it interesting. But I'm glad that Buford's finally taken care of, now I can focus on more important things, like making a Christmas story! But in any case it's 2:17AM and I must get some sleep.**

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi. So I've posted another chapter even though I'm otherwise occupied so what? I bet there are a few people out there who don't care about the frequency I'm posting these chapters with (that's not to put anyone down but if I were to slow down then I would lose precious story ideas so I post as much as possible). Now without further ado (that's actually a word?), I will get to the reviews.**

**Skypan: 1. Yes, yes it did, 2. … not much to say on this, 3. That's what I was going for, 4. I can really relate to that last part, 5. That actually gave me an idea that has almost nothing to do with the review. Don't beet yourself down, I like hearing your reviews. **

**14AmyChan: *Looks up definition of 'fun' in dictionary* … really? Is this thing outdated? … I suppose it's fun …**

**Fictionwriter28: I'll take another look at it after the story is done and try to update it.**

**Piano-man aka PhinabellaFanatic: The fight happened in the hallway.**

**FanficCritic: I hope you enjoy them.**

**EpiclyNiftyx: Well I'll do my best but no promises on the mind blowing thing, I've had some trouble with smart phone app's myself.**

**Lol cats: … your name confuses me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Connor.**

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

The fight had long since been over and Django and I (along with Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Mishtie, and all the fireside girls minuses Isabella and Katie) were on our way to the cafeteria "so how long are the two of you going to be stuck in this place?" Phineas asked with his usual optimistic yet curious tone.

I sighed "doctor said that they want to keep us here a weak, gunshot and stab wounds are pretty serious so we should be glad that were going to be home before summers over"

Phineas frowned "well that's to bad" as the doors to the cafeteria opened Phineas dawned his trademark smile "Ferb I know what were going to do today"

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I left shortly after the fight had steeled down and everyone was on their way to the cafeteria, I didn't want to see my Phineas in my best friends arms, I didn't want to see how epically my idea had failed, … and I wasn't ready to face him yet. As I walked out of the hospital I noticed Katie waiting by the pickup station by herself "hey Katie?" I asked as I walked over to her.

She looked over at me "oh hi Isabella, why aren't you inside?"

I sighed "I did something wrong and … I don't think … I don't know"

Katie gave me a sad smile "well if it's any consolation …I've done something recently that I wish I didn't have to do"

I looked at her "but you had to, didn't you? I had a choice and I chose wrong"

"Well at least you got to make a choice, there's always a chance for redemption when making a choice"

I looked at her confused "what do you mean?"

"Well just apologize and say that you did something wrong or that you made the wrong choice"

"And what if they don't forgive me?"

"Then nothing's changed" I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone "you can come with me if you want" Katie said.

"Thanks Katie but … I have some thinking to do so I think I'll walk" I stood up and started walking _'if there's any chance that Phineas will forgive me then I should tell him immediately, the longer I wait the less likely he is to forgive me'_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I had come up with the best of ideas for my confined friends; because the doctor would not let them leave the hospital, we decided to make small video cameras that all of us will ware so that they don't miss out on any of the action. We were in the construction room of our favorite store 'Scrap and Parts' "Ferb how's that micro transmitter coming along?" I asked my brother. He gave me a thumbs up and I put the finishing touches on the video screens; they were supposed to be holograms so that they would be easier to carry around. After Ferb finished the cameras we packed them up and made our way back to the hospital. "Hey Ferb?" he looked at me "what do you happened between Isabella and that boy she's in love with?"

Ferb paused and I think I almost saw him sweat a little but there's no way that's possible "last I checked he didn't seem to care about Isabella like she cares for him"

I was shocked "what kind of inconsiderate, mean, no good, unfriendly, ****** would ever break Isabella's heart like that?"

Ferb gave me a really surprised look "what would you want him to do? Fake feeling for Isabella?"

"No but find a better way to put her down"

Ferb looked confused for a moment then face palmed "he still doesn't know that Isabella has a crush on him but Isabella figured out that he doesn't like her that way"

I stopped walking "who is it?" Ferb looked at me for a moment then shook his head "tell me Ferb, who is Isabella in love with?"

Ferb sighed "I already told you that I can't tell you"

I started walking again "then I know what we're gonna do tomorrow" he looked at me with a scared look "were going to make Isabella feel better about getting her heart broken"

There was a long awkward silence "that wouldn't help Phineas"

I looked at Ferb with a hurt look "what do you mean?"

"I mean that nothing you do could ever make Isabella feel better about getting her heart broken, and on top of that I'm still angry at her"

I glared at him "you can't be angry at her forever Ferb, and on top of that she's our best friend so we have to do our best to make her feel better" there was a short glaring contest between my brother and I "fine then Ferb, if you won't help then that's perfectly okay" I folded my hands and turned away "I'll help her myself"

Ferb sighed "wouldn't you think that spending time with other girls would make your girlfriend jealous?"

_'What on earth is he talking about?' _I turned around and gave him a confused look "what are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend"

Ferb paused then gave me a confused look "are you not dating Gretchen?" I shook my head and saw Ferb's eyes widen "but … you and her … you were"

"She was upset about you Ferb" it took me a moment to realize what I said at which point I covered my mouth "what I meant to say was … I mean …" _'crap crap crap, I can't lie to Ferb now, I've revealed too much, he'll know that I'm lying and he'll know that I learned how to lie' _I pulled my hand up to my ear and started scratching "she was going through a falling out and wanted someone to comfort her"

Ferb glared at me "I can tell you're lying Phineas, what's really happening"

I sighed "she … she … she likes someone …" I sighed again "she was … is … in love with you Ferb" Ferb's eyes widened again "she wanted was sad so I decided to comfort her and … we didn't hit it off"

Ferb was speechless for a good few moments "I was worried that she didn't like me" I gave him a confused look "remember how I told you that I stopped dating Isabella because I missed hanging out with you?" I nodded "there was another reason …"

"You were jealous because you thought I was dating Gretchen" Ferb nodded and I gave a big smile "well then tomorrow when I'm helping Isabella you can tell Gretchen that you love her right?"

Ferb looked up at me and smiled "that would be nice"

"Well then, we should get these cameras to everyone before it gets darker, we wouldn't want Adyson and Django to get lonely now would we?"

* * *

**This chapter is actually shorter than I originally planed but seeing as it's currently 2:00 … AM I would like to get some sleep and get this chapter rolling. I won't post again till Friday so don't expect anything from me in the mean time, I will start on my next story sometime next year which will be the one people voted on so please, if you haven't voted yet then please vote now.**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**I will NEVER got finished with the task that was assigned to me by my dad. It is the most dreadful of tasks that humanity has ever seen. I could go on and on about the impossibility and how horrific it is but I have limited time to write this chapter so I will just cut right to the chase. I must … CLEAN MY ROOM (dun dun dun). I know it's horrible, I am left with little time to write this chapter even thought I would like to get it going while the idea is still fresh in my head so I will just cut right to the reviews. Oh and I don't have time to individually give people cookie's so I will just leave a plate (only one per person).**

**14AmyChan: And as we all know everything always goes according to plan.**

**Skypan: Yes, but only slightly.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: That's what I was going for, and thanks.**

**Lol cats: I know what it is but I'm still confused as to why you did that.**

**Phinbella-cute1: Well your wait is over.**

**EpiclyNiftyx: I leave you speechless?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Adyson's POV)

I was siting in my hospital bed watching television while Django was drawing something. I must say that that's something that I've always liked about him was his artistic talent. "Hey Django?" he looked over to me, "what'cha'drawing?" I bet Isabella was getting shivers from me modifying her catchphrase but I couldn't resist.

"Oh" he said putting it away, "it's nothing"

I smiled, "come on Django, let me see it"

He looked around, "it's not really done yet"

"Please?" I pleaded

He sighed, "okay" he took it out and handed it to me. It was a pencil drawing of me and it looked like one of those ones that you would only find in a museum.

"Wow" I said in awe.

Django looked away "it's not that good I know but I worked with what I had on hand"

I looked at Django with a soft smile, "don't sell yourself short you're very talented"

Django looked at me with a similar soft smile "you're only saying that because you're my girlfriend"

I giggled and handed the drawing back to him "that doesn't mean it's not true"

Just then the door opened and Phineas and Ferb walked in "so how are you two feeling?" Phineas asked with his usual optimism.

"We're still feeling some pain but they have us on pain killers so we're alright" I said smiling "so what brings you back here? I would assume that you wouldn't have comeback with only Ferb with you without a reason"

"You assume correctly Adyson" he handed Django and I baton like contraptions, "these are vidsticks. Turn them on and you can look from the point of view of anyone who has an active transmitter" I fumbled around with it a little until I found a button on the side of the baton. I pressed it and a holographic screen came up and showed an image that looked like it was coming from where Phineas was standing, "you see I gave all our friends, save for Isabella, a camera necklace so you can look from the perspective of any one of us who has it active" I looked at Phineas who was indeed wearing a necklace of some sort. As a matter of fact if he hadn't mentioned it I probably wouldn't have noticed it.

I scrolled through the different channels using a slider on top of the baton laughing at some when Ferb walked out of the room, 'where's he going?" I asked.

Phineas looked at the door "probably to the bathroom"

I shook my head and continued looking through the channels "so how are tings going with your problem Phineas?" Django asked.

I looked up from the baton "cant say it's going well but it's not going as terrible as it could be"

"Well I guess that's good"

"Hold on" I said putting the vidstick down, "what is going on here?"

Django bit his lower lip and slightly averted his gaze, I looked to Phineas and he sighed "I'm in love with Isabella"

My eyes widened "I'm sorry could you repeat that? It almost sounded like you said that you're in love with Isabella"

Phineas sighed "you heard right"

I was speechless for a few moments "you're in love with Isabella … and your brother is dating her?"

"'Was' dating her" Phineas said halfheartedly "they broke up not to long ago"

I thought to myself for a moment "oh ya I remember hearing something about that"

Djangos head jolted to face Phineas, "but if their not together anymore then … how exactly are things going bad?"

Phineas sighed "Ferb basically told me that Isabella doesn't like me that way"

"You told Ferb?" Django asked.

"No, I herd him say it in a different form of words but I got the message, she doesn't love me like I love her"

_'Now that cant be right' _I thought to myself _'Isabella has been going wild for Phineas for her whole life. How on earth would she possibly get over him?'_ I continued pondering this but there was something else that didn't sit right with me "how on earth did you manage to keep this a secret from Ferb?"

Phineas shrugged, "Buford taught me to lie and Erick gave me something to suppress my feelings for her"

Now things where really starting to sound confusing, Phineas was in love with Isabella, Isabella was no longer in love with Phineas, Phineas was lying to his brother, Phineas was dating … "aren't you dating Gretchen?" Phineas shook his head.

"So what's your next move?" Django asked.

Phineas looked down, "I plan to spend tie with her tomorrow and help her get over … her breakup" he sighed "then I plan to tell her what I've been going through and put an end to this whole mess" he paused "then maybe things can go back to normal"

* * *

**When will I learn that smiled only has one L in it? Also I know this chapter is short but it was supposed to go with the last one so … there's that. In unrelated news I just looked at how long it's been since I last posted on this story and let me say … it has really been a while. I hope to finish this story before long so please be patient and vote on the story you want me to … you know what? After I finish this story I will get back to writing the story that I've been procrastinating. After I get some headway in that one then I will start writing a new one again.**

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Smell that? That's the smell of a story that's approaching it's climax. That's right this awesome story is almost done and I personally cant wait to see everyone face … okay I think I've been through the face thing before, but who cares. Please note that just because I say the story is almost over doesn't mean that this is the last chapter. And now for the reviews.**

**Skypan: there is going to be a much bigger misunderstanding somewhere in this chapter, you get a cookie if you can find it. Please tell me that you're joking about that last part.**

**DizzyPirate: Well like I said the last chapter was supposed to go along with the one before it but I ran into a time issue.**

**PianoMan5: Thank you.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: I have lived in this room for five years and I have NEVER cleaned it until my dad just told me.**

**14AmyChan: He will need something more than luck. He would n****eed a deus ex machina, too bad I'm not in a giving mode.**

**DT: Do I really have that many spelling errors? I will have to fix that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was siting at the breakfast table with Phineas preparing for the most important day of the summer; the day when I would finally get together with Gretchen. Albeit I felt sad for Isabella that Phineas didn't feel the same about her as she does for him but there isn't much I can do about that without breaking my moral code … again. I was half done with cereal when I looked up at Phineas and started thinking, _'I have to somehow make this up to Isabella. She's going to be so broken because I was wrong about Phineas wanting to be with her' _I took a scope of what was left of my cereal, _'should I tell Phineas that Isabella is in love with him? I know I promised Isabella that I wouldn't but … no, Isabella know's Phineas's tell. She'll be able to tell when he's lying and she'll get upset if I ask Phineas to fake it' _I took another scoop of cereal and contemplated the depths of my failure, _'should I really be doing this?_ If I made Isabella feel so bad then do I deserve to be happy?' I sighed and finished my cereal _'I cant just go up to Gretchen and tell her that I love her but we cant be together because I want to punish myself, I will just have to think up a way to make this up to Isabella' _I stood up and placed my bowl in the sink.

"So Ferb, ready to get this day started?" my brother asked.

I sighed, "I guess so. I just don't feel that optimistic after failing while helping Isabella"

Phineas smiled, "I'm sure that she'll get over him eventually"

I shook my head "she will never fully get over him after being in love with him for so long" I paused and closed my eyes, "because I told her to not give up"

Phineas frowned, "well one should never give up on something that they feel is right. I'm sure that eventually this idiot will come around and Isabella will be with the boy of her dreams"

I looked at Phineas without moving my head, "how can you be so sure?"

Phineas smiled gently, "because she's Isabella, I bet half the guy's in school are going gaga over her"

I let out a small laugh; it is true that most of the guys in school had a crush on Isabella but all of them knew that she had eyes only for Phineas … maybe after all this I can help her get someone else. "So how do you plan to cheer up Isabella?"

"I'm going to take her to that park with all of our ride like inventions. How do you plan to tell Gretchen you love her?"

"Take her to the park, confess, make out with her hopefully, take her to the movies, take her to dinner, and finally kissing her on her front porch"

Phineas looked up at me, "kinda simple and cliché, don't you think?"

"I'm not as imaginative as you are"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I finished Breakfast and was on my way out the door. I was afraid that I might lead on that I was in love with her but I was feeling pretty confident in the emotional suppressor that Erick had designed (I was even more confident because I helped with the design). I double checked to make sure that the patch was on then I proceeded to Isabella's house. When I got there I took a deep breath and nocked on the door.

As the door opened I was greeted by Mrs. García-Shapiro, "oh hello Phineas, here to see Isabella I imagine?"

I nodded, "yes Mrs. García-Shapiro"

"Well ..." she looked a little downcast, "Isa's not in the best of moods right now, and she want's to be left alone"

"Well that's actually why I'm here, I was planing to take her to the amusement park to cheer her up"

"Oh you taking her to the new one that just opened?"

I shook my head, "no I plan to take her to the older one in the center of town. Well it's not actually that old seeing as it opened only at the start of the year"

Mrs. García-Shapiro smiled, "it's okay with me just ask Isa"

"Thank you" I said as I walked in the house, "I'm guessing she's in her room?" she nodded and I rushed down the hall.

As I got closer I heard a voice come from the other side of the door. After a moment I decided (against my better judgment) to listen in on what it was saying, "I cant believe he doesn't feel the same way"

_'must be Isabella talking about that boy'_

"It wasn't only that Ferb promised but that I really thought that after all the time we spent together he would at least feel something towards me but … he doesn't" it was at that point that I heard her cry. I took a deep breath then waited a few moment before knocking on the door. "Go away mom, I don't want to talk about it"

I playfully rolled my eyes, "It's not your mom Isabella"

There was some silence before I heard anything, "Phineas?"

"May I come in?"

A moment later Isabella opened the door. As I looked at her I saw her eyes were bloodshot from her crying and her hair was in a mess, "what brings you here?" she asked.

I sighed then looked her in the eye "Ferb told me all about the boy that you were trying to make jealous"

I almost could have sworn I saw a worried look on her face but ignored it seeing as she couldn't possibly be worried right now, "everything?" she asked slowly.

"Everything but his name" Isabella … sighed I guess then invited me into her room.

"Do you think what I did makes me a bad person?"

I scratched my chin (or there lack of), "we all do stuff that we're not proud of at some point in our life"

She smiled then looked down, "do you want to know his name?"

I lifted Isabella's chin and smiled, "that's for later, right now I'm going to try to cheer you up by taking you to the PF amusement park"

Isabella looked confused, "but wont your girlfriend get jealous if you spend time with me?"

I face palmed, "for the hundredth time, I'M NOT DATING GRETCHEN!" Isabella stared wide eyed for a moment then laughed, "what's so funny?"

"Your reaction" she said after she finally caught her breath.

I shook my head playfully, "besides, Ferb is on his way to ask her out right now"

"Ferb? Really?" Isabella asked.

I nodded, "ya" I took her hand, "now let's get a move on, we have a park to get to" as I garbed her hand I felt a brief jolt of warmth and joy shoot up my arm and one thing suddenly became apparent, my body was starting to work up an immunity to the emotional suppressant.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was at the park waiting for Gretchen to arrive; I had called her on my way over and she said that she would happy to spend the day with me. Albeit I was still nervous but not as much as I was earlier. I was sitting under a tree much like the one we had at home when I saw her arrive. I took a deep breath and readied myself, _'this is nothing to get uneasy about, it's only … the day tell the girl I love how I feel about her' _I shook the thought from my head and waved to Gretchen showing her where I was.

"Hi Ferb" she said as she walked over to me, "you wanted to hang out?"

I took a silent breath, "yes … I also wanted to talk to you about something"

She took a seat next to me and looked me in the eye, "what's wrong?"

I paused, "you remember... a while back when I was dating Isabella?"

"Ya" she said quietly.

"Well … I was actually helping her make … someone jealous … I feel like an idiot for agreeing to something so wrong and … even more so that it took me so long to actually come to my senses and tell her that I was uncomfortable with helping her with her plan"

There was an awkward silence, "I'm guessing the person in question was your brother"

I nodded, "the worst of it is that her plan didn't even work, Phineas doesn't love. I would feel better about a horrible plan backfiring if I hadn't promised Isabella that Phineas would one day fall in love with her"

Gretchen froze, "you know in all the time I spent with Phineas I don't think I ever asked him whether or not he was in love with Isabella" (**A.N. I looked through my whole story and couldn't find one instance where Phineas tells Gretchen how he feels about Isabella. Am I wrong? … on that note when did Gretchen tell Phineas that she was in love with Ferb? I really need to spend less time between chapters**)

I sighed, "it doesn't matter, I couldn't find a single hint that Phineas was jealous or anything like that. it would have been obvious if he did, Phineas is terrible at hiding things and he can't lie to save his life"

"Ya ..." she said softly, "so you stopped dating Isabella because you thought that her plan was a bad one?"

I took a silent breath, "there was another reason"

"Really?"

"Ya" I paused "I stooped because I thought I was pushing the girl I loved into someone else s hands"

"Ferb?" she said softly.

"Gretchen ..." I looked her in the eye, "I love you" she pushed me to the ground (she's surprisingly strong for someone so small) and started making out with me.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Isabella and I had made it to the park quite some time ago and were now waiting in line for the coolest coaster ever, "Phineas?" Isabella said softly ""why did you really want to take me to the amusement park today"

I looked at her and smiled "like I said I wanted to make you feel better about getting your heart-broken by that boy you had a crush on"

Isabella's gaze turned into a leer "your lying"

I paused and noticed myself scratching my ear _'but I'm not … oh' _I remembered that I had also planed to tell Isabella that I was in love with her. I took a silent breath and came up with a story "I wanted to talk with the manager about a new ride that Ferb and I had been planing"

Her leer tightened and she continued to look me in the eye, "okay" she said as she looked back to the ride that we were about to go on.

_'I guess I should count myself lucky that Isabella doesn't know that I learned to lie, otherwise she would have known I was keeping something' _I took a silent breath as we got on the ride. A few rides later it started getting dark and people were starting to leave, "looks like things are starting to get packed up"

"Phineas?" Isabella said as we made our way to the exit, "I told you that I would tell you who it was that SI was in love with remember?"

I sighed and took a few steps in front of Isabella, "I remember but ..." I closed my eyes, "there is something that I would like to tell you first"

"What is it?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and readied myself for what I was about to do, "Isabella … for the past few weeks … I've been feeling something that I've never felt before ..."

"What is it?"

I took another deep breath, "let me clarify it a little, I've understood a feeling that I've been having my whole life" there was silence, "I'm ..." I squeezed my eyes tight "I'm in love with you Isabella" as I expected Isabella was speechless and I figured that she was uneasy about me liking her so I continued, "but I know now that you don't feel the same way about me so …" I loosened my eyes "I removed my feelings for you" okay so I'm lying again and there only suppressed but I figured Isabella would feel a little more comfortable if I told her that I wasn't in love with her. I turned around and opened my eyes, "so … who was the boy that your in love with?"

I noticed Isabella's eye's starting to tear up and sadness was written all over her face, "Phineas ..." she let out a few tears, "I've been in love with you"

I felt a surge of odd emotions run throughout my body; pain, relief, self disappointment, anger, and some others that were unidentifiable due to the patch that was on my shoulder "Isabella … I'm-" before I could finish Isabella ran, I wanted to run after her but something in me was holding me back. I reached for my shoulder and pulled off the patch, threw it n the trash, and looked in the direction Isabella had run off in, "what did I just do?" I asked myself as I took hold of a good chunk of my hair.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of the chapter. Now I must ask you all a serious question; should I change the story so that B****aljeet end's up with Ginger instead of Mishti? I wrote that chapter back before I saw the new years special so … please tell me if you want me to change the story or leave it like it is. On top of that I'm going through the story and attempting to correct all the past spelling errors, if you have one that you really cant stand then please tell me so I can correct it.**

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Today I'm celebrating. What am I celebrating you might ask? Well two things; one this is the twentieth chapter that has been posted for this story, secondly I start school soon. Now I know that this usually isn't something to celebrate but I do get to be away from my parents so that's always a win right? But that's a story for another day. Today I am writing this chapter but first I must mention something; I beleave that people have misunderstood what I said when I asked if I should make Baljeet be paired with Ginger instead of Mishti. What I asked is should I rewrite that chapter and repost it so that it is favoring BaljeetXGinger instead of BaljeetXMishti? I'm asking if I should rewrite the chapter, not should I make it that later in the story, but judging from what people said they do in-fact want me to make it BaljeetXGinger so I will do rewrite that some time this week unless people specify that they want me to do it sooner or not to do it at all.**

**Hot4dbz: If Isabella didn't come up with that plan then I wouldn't have much a fanfic right now would I?**

**14AmyChan: He has to make a pit stop first.**

**Skypan: If you're annoyed now then you'll be really annoyed at what happens next.**

**PianoMan5: Isabella ran because she misunderstood what Phineas said … or Phineas lied and Isabella beveled him.**

**Pinkpeacock: that's what I plan to do.**

**FlowerPower: My question was should I go back and change the story (which I will do some time this week).**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: If your O button is broken then how did you spell awesome with only one O?**

**Phinbella-cute1: You have made me hungry for sweets, I must noe get some and postpone the posting of this chapter.**

**Starry09: Give me some examples and I will correct them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I was siting on my bed thinking about how well the day went; Gretchen and I did all the stuff that I wanted us to do today and to top it all off I actually managed to ask her to be my girlfriend. And to make it better, she said yes. I looked to the ceiling and thought to myself, _'I wounder how Phineas and Isabella's day went? I mean it's not like something horrible happened to them right? The absolute worst thing that could happen is that Phineas want's to get some space from Isabella because he is weirded out because he doesn't return her feelings. Albeit the best thing that could happen is that Phineas says that he doesn't return her feelings' _I sighed, _'why was I wrong? Where did I misread my brother? I could have sworn that he would develop feelings for Isabella if he didn't have them already. I mean half the time we had a plan and Isabella needed help with something Phineas would always drop our current idea and do whatever Isabella wanted us to do' _I continued to look at the ceiling until I heard a loud bang on my door, _'now what could that have been?' _I got up and walked over to the door to listen to what was on the other side. What I heard was whimpering of some sort. "Hello?" I said as I opened the door. As I opened it I saw Phineas lying down grasping his right foot in pain. "Phineas!" I shouted as I swung the door the rest of the way open, "what happened?"

Phineas turned his eyes to look at me, "I think I might have broken my foot"

I continued to stair at him, "how?"

"I attempted to kick down the door"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to express my anger"

"Again, why?"

"Because I'm angry"

I rolled my eyes, "yet again, why?"

"Because you neglected to mention that the boy that Isabella was in love with just happened to be me"

I sighed, "I'm sorry but I did promise Isabella that I wouldn't. I thought Isabella was just being irrational in her fear that you would not feel the same way about her but now I see that … hold on why are you angry about this?"

Phineas worked his way to his feet and continued to stair at me in anger, "how many years has Isabella had a crush on my?"

I scratched my chin, "from what I can figure, she has had a crush on you since the day she met you until two years ago, at which point she fell fully in love with you"

He leered at me then limped to his closet, "and how many people knew about it?"

I scratched my chin again, "well … everyone" Phineas looked at me wide eyed, "I found out about a few days after, but it took her friends somewhere in the neighborhood of a year to find out because they never expected her to fall in love at such a young age. Baljeet, Buford, and Django found out three years ago about her crush, and Erick … found out the day he met Isabella because she was, and I quote 'so damn obvious about it'"

Phineas looked down in shame, "and I've been breaking her heart everyday haven't I?"

I walked over to my bed and took a seat, "you would actually be surprised, she hasn't tried everyday so she would only get her heart broken when you didn't understand that she was trying to go out with you on a date" I closed my eyes, "I guess her heart was really broken when she found out that you didn't return her feelings though" I looked up expecting to see Phineas looking down in shame but what I saw was a pair of shoes on a collision course with me head, yet strangely enough all I was unable to contemplate what was happening until they actually knocked me off my bed, "what was that for?"

"For assuming that I don't have feelings for Isabella" Phineas said as he continued to look through his closet for something.

I scratched my head, "what do you mean? You upset because I jumped to a conclusion? I know that you're not in love with her"

Phineas turned his head to glare at me, "what proof do you have that I don't love Isabella?"

I thought to myself for a moment before realizing what he was saying, "Phineas … you love Isabella?"

He sighed, "ya I love her. It took me a while to realize what the feelings were but I am in love with her"

I looked at him with a shocked expression for a moment the shook my head, "when did you find out what the feelings meant?"

He looked down and to the side, "when I saw you kissing her"

I froze for a moment then realized something, "impossible, when I was dating her I asked you if you loved her and you told me you didn't"

Phineas looked at me confused, "you never asked me that"

I froze and looked back through the story, "yes I did, I asked you in chapter two if you were in love with anyone"

Phineas gave me a look, "that was before you kissed her Ferb"

I froze again, "you seemed fine with me dating her at many points"

Phineas got up and pulled a box out from under his bed, "take a look at these"

I took the box and opened it and saw a bunch of patch like things, "the experiment that Erick asked you to partake in?"

Phineas shook his head and walked back to the closet, "there not something that Erick wanted to test. Thee emotional suppressors"

I slowly turned my head up to look at Phineas, "you told me they were for a test that Erick wanted to run"

"I lied"

"You cant lie without me knowing it, you have a tell"

Phineas let out a small laugh, "you don't think that I'm capable of learning how to loose a tell?" after Phineas finished his sentience he lifted up his hand and scratched his ear.

My eye's went wide, "who told you?"

Phineas looked back to the closet "Buford"

"When?"

"The day after you kissed Isabella"

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to know that I was jealous"

"Again, why?"

Phineas turned to look at me with his eyes wide with anger, "I WANTED TO BE HAPPY FOR THE TWO OF YOU!"

I was shocked and Phineas turned back to the closet. After a few moment I turned my head up to look at him, "I'm sorry" no response, "so what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for something I wanted to give Isabella the day I was going to ask her if she wanted to date"

I face palmed, "this wouldn't happen to be the same day I started dating her would it?"

"I was on my way over to to ask her the very moment you kissed her"

I face palmed again, "I'm sorry, I wanted to … I have no excuse for what I did"

"Then I'm not angry"

My head shot up, "what?"

"I've made plenty of mistakes during this whole dilemma. I shouldn't have suppressed my emotions, I should have told you about my feeling for your girlfriend and that I was okay with it, and I defiantly shouldn't have told Isabella that I completely removed my feelings for her"

"You told her what?"

Phineas sighed, "I thought that she would not want to be my friend if I loved her and she didn't love me so I told her that I was no longer in love with her."

"Which is why you're trying to find that item so that you can tell her that you've always loved her"

Phineas sighed, "that would be the reason"

I looked at the ceiling, "you know what Phineas?"

"What?"

"All of this could have been avoided if Isabella waited a few more moments before kissing me"

"Ya if only-FOUND IT!" Phineas got up and rushed out the door.

"Good luck brother, I would like to see you and Isabella happy for once"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I ran out of the house with only one thing on my mind; telling Isabella the truth. I had lied to her to much and now I had driven her away with my selfishness and obliviousnes. _'you know that if you tell her the truth there is a very good chance that she'll be angry' _"I know I know but if I don't-" _'you could make up a lie like you restored your memories when you found out that she loved you back' _"I know but this is Isabella and she deserves the truth, if she's mad at me then I'll just have to deal with the consequences of my actions." I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Isabella's house not expecting a warm welcome.

The door opened and Isabella's mom greeted me, "oh hello again Phineas, here to see Isabella I assume?"

"Yes Mrs. García-Shapiro. I'm here to talk to Isabella"

She glared at me, "care to explain why she is crying?"

"The short version? She misunderstood something I said"

"Can you give me the long version?"

I sighed and took in a deep breath, (**A.N. Don t read this if you have bad eyes**) "IfiguredoutthatIwasinlovewit hherjustaftershestarteddatin gFerbsoIdecidedtokeepmyfeeli ngsasecretunfortunatelyIsabe llawasdatingFerbtomakemejeal oussoIwoundupmakingherupsett henGretchenandIwentoutonadat ebutIdecidedthatIdidn'tlikeGretchenthatwaysoItoldh erthatIdidn'tlikeherthatwaybutIsabellaan dFerbthoughtthatGretchenandI weredatingsoIsabellagotsadbe causeshethoughtthatIdidn'tlovehersoFerbdecidedtostopd atingherandtellmeaboutIsabel la'splanonlywithouttellingmewho itwasthatshewasinlovewithsoI gotupsetthatthisboywhoIlater foundoutwasmedidn'tshowsignsofloveforIsabellas otodayItriedtomakeherfeelbet terbytakinghertotheparkatwhi chpointIfeltthatIhadtotellhe rthatIlovedherbutIalsotoldhe rthatIwasoverherbecauseIdidn 'twanthertonotwanttobefriends withmebecauseIlovedherbutIfo undoutthatIwastheboyshefelli nlovewithandsheranoffcryingb eforeIgotthechancetoapologiz eandhereIamtryingtotellherth atIstillloveher" I panted grasping for air and looking at Mrs. García-Shapiro hoping that she would let me see Isabella"

"I'm sorry Phineas but could you say that again?"

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was on my bed crying my eye's out, _'why? Why did I have to come up with that stupid plan? I drove Phineas away and now he doesn't love me anymore.' _I continued to cry thinking about how much I messed up when I heard a knock on my door. "I don't want to talk about it mom" I said as I turned away from the door. I heard the door open and someone walk in, "I said I don't want to talk about it" I heard someone walk over and I closed my eyes tight, "please leave"

"But I need to tell you something first" I turned around as I heard the voice, it was Phineas, he had come to talk to me.

_'He probably came to tell you that he doesn't want to be friends anymore seeing as you're in love with him' _I sighed as I heard my subconscious speak, it made sense and I believed it, "Phineas I know what you're going to say and …" I froze, "I don't want to lose our friendship"

"Isabella" he said sadly.

"I was stupid to date your brother to make you jealous. I probably deserve to have my hope taken away from me"

"Isabella" he said again.

I shut my eyes tight "I don't deserve someone like you as a boyfriend"

"You deserve someone better" I opened my eyes and looked at him on the verge of crying, "I'm not about to condone trying to make someone jealous but … I've been hurting you for years not to mention … how cowardly I've been"

I looked at him curiously, "what do you mean?"

"I've been hiding my feelings for you because you were dating my brother and I wanted to be happy for you but … no matter what was really going on I should have told both of you instead of hiding it … not to mention ..."

"What?"

"I lied … about removing my feelings for you"

My eyes widened and my heart started racing, "you … still love me?"

Phineas sighed, "I will always love you Isabella, I just thought that it would be awkward if you knew that I love you so … I'm sorry"

"Phineas" I said weakly.

"I was weak and didn't respect the feelings I had for you and I don't blame you if you don't want to date me because of it" he reached out and handed me a pink rose, "a few week's ago I wanted to give you this and ask if you wanted to date but I saw you kissing Ferb and thought that you didn't like me like that" I slowly took the rose, "I know that I've made some bad choices but this time I'm going to go through with it even if I don't think I have a chance, Isabella? Would you be my girlfriend?"

I closed my eyes softly, "Phineas" I whispered.

"Yes Izzy?"

"Can you come closer?" as he leaned in I grabbed his collar and pulled so hard that he fell on the other side of me, before he could realize what was happening to him I kissed him as passionately as I could while some tears escaped my eyes, "yes" I whispered before kissing him again. I was kissing him so passionately and ferociously that I didn't give him the opportunity to kiss back, I wanted to express myself and now that I had Phineas I was going to help myself. After what felt like an eternity of bliss I finally separated from him to let him breath, "I love you Phineas" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug me head into his chest.

He wrapped his arm around my wast and pulled me closer,"I love you too Izzy"

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 20! I know that everyone here is thinking 'that was a great story' but truth be told people are forgetting about something. I'm not going to tell you what it is that you're forgetting but here's a hint; I'm not giving you a hint. Good luck and I plan to write the next chapter sometime next week and change the part with Baljeet so that it ends up being BaljeetXGinger instead of BaljeetXMishti some time this week provided I don't have to much homework. That is all for now. See you tomorrow. **

**R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, I'm back and here is another chapter of this wonderful story. I'm betting that some of you have noticed that I changed the story to support BaljeetXGinger instead of BaljeetXMishti. If you haven't then I'm telling you now so don't complain I would also like to say that the people that everyone was forgetting about were Erick and Katie. No they are not together and if you remember correctly Katie dumped Erick because she thought that they no longer had anytime for each other. Pleas keep in mind that Phineas and Isabella are 12. and now to the reviews, but first I must say something. I am so happy be the number of people that have reviewed. It really helps that people give feedback on this story. I have had multiple people say that it is one of my best (not difficult to believe if you look at my current stories). So please keep the reviews coming.**

**Hot4dbz: In order, yes, yes, yes.**

**PianoMan5: Yes, yes it did. I dont think you actually forgot but didn't know what I was talking about. And nice new profile picture by the way.**

**Hillbillygirl11: You kinda got it on the first try.**

**14AmyChan: I am working on them as we speak, and I will give some background into Erick's past (but not much).**

**Skypan: I wanted to count the number of W's in that but I decided not to. No it's not just you.**

**FlowerPower: Well it's already done.**

**Starry09: Thank you, and if you see any other's that I missed then feel free to tell me.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Let me start by saying that seeing that kind of typing just makes my day a so much better, I used to have to read stuff like that when I was a child … ah sweet memories. The cake and pie? I forgot that? I think I did something like that in opne of the previous chapters but if not then I will do it in a later chapter.**

**Phinbella-cute1: It's kind gestures like that that make writing fanfiction more fun.**

**BaRrAcUdA111: I'm making more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Peter, and Connor.**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I awoke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, _'ugh it's to early for this' _I thought as I rolled over. As I continued to lay there listing to the alarm clock go of, "Phineas could you please get the alarm clock?" there was no answer, "Phineas?" I looked over to his bed to see he wasn't there, _'what the?' _I pulled myself out of bed and over tot he alarm clock, _'where's Phineas?'_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

When I woke up the following morning I was in a daze; I didn't remember falling asleep and I didn't awaken in my bed. After a quick look around I remembered what transpired the previous night; I told Isabella that I was sorry, gave her a rose, then we made out, and apparently we both had fallen asleep in her bed. Shortly after I woke up Isabella's eye's slowly started to open, "good morning Izzy" I said as I ran my fingers threw her soft hair.

"Good morning Phin" she said as she dug her head into my chest. I was in paradise; I finally had Isabella as my girlfriend and just being here with her felt … right. I wasn't worried about what my mom would do to me because I didn't come home last night, I wasn't even thinking about what she would say if she found out that I slept in the same bed as Isabella. All that mattered was that I was here with the girl of my dreams. It felt like nothing could ruin this moment, unfortunately I was proven wrong.

"ISA?!" Isabella's mom shouted as she walked in.

Isabella and I quickly released each other from our embrace and Isabella turned around faster than the ship we fixed for Meep, "Mom?"

"Isa" Mrs. García-Shapiro said in shock, "what? … how? … why?"

Isabella quickly got out of bed and stood up, "I can explain!" Mrs. García-Shapiro covered her mouth and her eye's went wide.

I quickly got up and stood next to Isabella, "look I know it look's bad but we didn't do what you think we did. We lost track of time and we fell asleep"

I felt a cold sensation come over me; I felt as though Mrs. García-Shapiro would never let me see Isabella again after seeing us like this even though we didn't do anything. I was about to break down and bed her no to forbid me from seeing her when I herd a giggle, "you really believe thought that you two actually … you're only twelve I know that you two are smart enough to know that you are way to young to do anything like that." my breathing calmed down a little, "I was just surprised that Phineas finally came around"

I calmed down and looked at Isabella, "how many people knew that you were in love with me again?"

Isabella blushed and brought her hands behind her back, "everyone"

I sighed, "I was really that oblivious?"

Isabella but her lower lip and nodded, "kinda"

Isabella's mom smiled, "although I'm glad that you two finally got together you both are aware that Phineas is no longer allowed to sleep over alone right?"

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment, "ya I kinda figured"

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I woke up like I did everyday; my alarm sounded and I hit sleep until it finally stopped for good. "ERICK! TIME TO WAKE UP!" I heard from downstairs. I rolled myself out of bed and slowly made my way over to my dresser, "ERICK"

"I'M GETING DRESSED!" I shouted back. I wormed my way out of my pajamas and into my morning clothes, (that being any sort of long pant's I could find with pockets, my red tea shirt, and my signature green hoodie (I know it's summer but I really REALY hate the cold)). I shuffled my way to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then splashed some water in my face to wake me up, "much better"

I mad my way downstairs and into he kitchen to be greeted by the man of the house, "good morning Erick"

I sighed, "morning Peter" Perter was my legal guardian. he was working most of the time so he usually was in a suite, "so anything for breakfast or do to have to stop of on my way to Phineas and Ferb's?"

"Must you be so formal?" he asked as he read the paper.

I sighed again, "sorry uncle"

"It's okay, and I'm sorry but I wasn't able to make breakfast so you will have to stop off. You know where to get money right?"

I rolled my eye's, "if I didn't then how would I feed myself?"

Peter shook his head, "I'm sorry but I just don't have time to cook anything"

I shook my head, "I know and I'm sorry uncle. So will I be seeing you later tonight or will you be home after I'm asleep?"

He looked up from his paper, "actually my last class today has been canceled so I should be home early" in addition to his job Peter had to attend classes in order to get a high enough degree so that his job wouldn't fire him. Under normal circumstances they would just have him complete school before hiring him but … he was sort of rising a thirteen year old.

"Good, I'll pick up some pizza on my way home" I got a twenty out of the cabinet and walked over to the door, "I'm headed to Phineas and Ferb's house" I said as I opened the door.

He smiled at me, "you know you've really come a long way since we moved here" he laughed a bit, "I remember when you wouldn't talk to anyone but me and even that was scarce"

I my eye's went slack and I looked down, "ya … I guess I have" I walked out the door. _'come to think of it … I never did say thank you'_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I made my way into my house without anyone ever noticing that I was gone … unfortunately since I knew that Mrs. García-Shapiro and my mom were such good friends I knew it would only be a mater of time before my mom found out that I spent the night at Isabella's … so I decided to tell her.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" and as I thought it wasn't going so well.

"I told you; Isabella became my girlfriend and I accidentally fell asleep at her house … in bed with her ..."

I braced myself for the lecture I was about to get but … "oh I'm so proud of you" that happened.

"What?"

"You finally got over your obliviousness and got yourself a girlfriend. Given I am mad that you spent the night at someone's house and didn't tell me, but I know that you're smart enough to not do anything that your to young to do"

"Okay, so … I'm really sorry that I lost track of time and fell asleep at someone else's house and that I didn't tell you where I was going, but I'm really sorry and it wont happen again" I smiled widely.

"As long as it doesn't happen again, and if it does then you'll be grounded. Understand?"

"Crystal"

My mom smiled, "okay then you can go"

I ran into the backyard to great my brother Ferb, "bro I know what were going to do today!"

"Where were you?"

I froze, "I was … well ..."

At that moment Isabella walked into our backyard, "hey Phineas" she walked over to me, "what'cha'doin'?" at this point not even I could miss the dreamy look in her eye.

"Oh nothing yet" I pulled her close and kissed her slowly and passionately. If I were to say that we were there for a while I probably wouldn't be exaggerating because we finally separated we saw not only Ferb staring in shock but Baljeet, Ginger, Django (in crutches), Adyson (with her arm in a sling), Buford, Gretchen, Milly, and Irving had arrived. "Hi everyone" I said trying to kill the awkward silence that had been created, "did I mention that Izzy and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Everyone was still staring at us. I sighed, "let me explain"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(One explanation later)

"And that's what happened"

"Oh" everyone said.

"PHINEAS FERB! WHAT IS GOIN ON OUT HERE!?" I looked to the house to see Candace had come out to greet us.

"Oh hi Candace, Isabella and I are officially together" I said with a smile.

Candace grasped her hands together, "oh that's so sweet, but I'm still going to bust you for whatever it is that you have planed for today"

"Well today I was thinking that we could make an ice rink so that everyone could get some skating in with their girlfriend or boyfriend"

Candace looked like she was about to yell when she stopped for a moment, "do you think that Jeremy and I could join you?"

"Sure the more the merrier"

Candace looked at our group of friends, "I think you are forgetting about two of your friends"

I looked back at the group, "oh you mean Adyson and Django? Ya we'll build special skates for them so that they don't injure themselves."

Candace sighed, "I knew that you would do that, I'm talking about two of your other friends that you forgot about"

I looked again, "oh well Buford wouldn't want to do something romantic with his girlfriend-" I got a quick glare from Buford, "if he had one and Milly went to her grandparents from what I remember"

Candace face palmed, "I mean Katie and Erick, aren't they supposed to be like the first couple amongst you're whole group of friends or something?"

I hit my head with my hand, "I cant believe I forgot about those two"

"Well I'm sure that they'll be here eventually" Izzy said as she wrapped her hands around the back of my neck. I brought my head closer to hers.

Our lips were about to touch when "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" we all looked to the gate where the voice came from to see Erick standing there leaning against the fence, "and here I was thinking that Isabella was in love with Ferb"

I scratched the back of my head, "ya it's kinda a long story" I looked around some more, "where's Katie?"

Erick didn't respond, he only walked over in our direction, "so what's the plan for today?"

"An ice rink, we're going to something romantic for all the couples" Erick just stared at me. "Well then let's get started"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Half a build montage later)

Well this idea took less time than any other; just moments after the materials arrived we were already half way done, I guess it was because everyone wanted to spend time with our significant other. "Hey Ferb, how's the cooling system working?" Ferb just gave me a thumbs up and continued working on the hyper AC with Gretchen. I walked over to Baljeet and Ginger, "how's the ice coming?"

"Almost done" they said in unison.

"Well alright" I walked over to Adyson and Django who were siting an a booth, "you two alright by yourselves?"

"I'm sure that well be fine" Django said as Adyson took him in her embrace. Adyson and Django decided that they would just sit and watch, we made special skates for them but they decided against it. I guess that they were just happy to be out of the hospital.

"Well alright then" I walked over to Isabella, "how are things happening with Erick, Irving, Holly, and Buford?"

she looked at her clip board, "everything's going fine but Erick wont stop complaining about the cold"

I playfully rolled my eye's, "he's the only one wearing a jacket, why is he complaining?"

Isabella also playfully rolled her eye's, "I'm sure he'll lighten up as soon as his girlfriend get's here" Isabella pulled me in a kiss.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Some time later)

Well I could say that the rink was successful; Ferb and Gretchen were calmly skating together, Baljeet and Ginger were dancing, Candace and Jeremy were having fun, Irving and Holly were … I'll be honest I wasn't watching them but I'm assuming that they were enjoying themselves, Adyson and Django were siting in each others embrace smiling happily, even Buford was having fun even though his girlfriend Brigitte wasn't here. I looked over to my girlfriend and thought of all the hardships we went through to be together, "we really went through a lot didn't we?" I said as I looked into her eyes.

"Yes" she pulled me closer, "yes we did" we got closer and kissed passionately.

When we separated I looked over Isabella's shoulder and noticed Erick skating alone with his hood up and his hands in his pockets, "why is Erick by himself? Why isn't Katie here?"

Isabella turned around, "I … don't know. She didn't mention anything that she had to do today" we both made our way over to him.

"Hey Erick" I said as we got close, "what's wrong?" He didn't look at us, "Erick?" he tried to move away but Isabella was determined to find the route of the problem.

"Look Erick I don't mean to pry but where is your girlfriend?" Erick looked at us with an odd emotion in his eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend" he said in an almost depressed tone.

"Really Erick? You haven't asked her yet?" Isabella said, "your parents not teach you about confidence or something?"

Erick turned full circle and clenched his hands. I might be oblivious but some form of protective instinct clicked. I pushed Isabella out of the way before Erick had a chance to move, less than a moment later I saw Erick's fist coming for my head, I realized that I'm not as durable as Connor and probably be in worse shape if that connected but seeing as I was on ice … I didn't really have time to dodge. My life quickly flashed before my eye's. I thought it would end but Buford came out of nowhere and checked Erick into a wall, "what did girly say to get him so riled up?" Buford asked as Erick fell to the ground.

I froze, "she said something about confidence and his parents … and something about Katie I guess" I looked over to Isabella who fell to the ground after I pushed her, "sorry Izzy" I said as I skated to her to help her up.

"Why did Erick … how did you know he would do that?"

I toke some breaths, "I … felt danger" we held each other in each others embrace.

Buford looked over to the unconscious Erick, "there's no way that a simple matter like putting a criminal in a coma could send him of the deep end"

Everyone looked at Erick who was now getting up using the side of the rink to help himself. When he got to his feet he looked at all of us who had gathered around him. He sighed, "I'm sorry" he threw his hood up and skated away.

Everyone looked at everyone else, "Erick" Isabella said softly, "why is a lot like he used to be?"

* * *

(Peter's POV)

(Some time later)

I was on my way home earlier than expected; apparently not only was my last class canceled but the class before it was also canceled meaning I didn't have to stay at school for an extra three hours. I decided to not tell Erick so that I could surprise him when he got home and saw that I got home before him. When I got home however I was surprised; the front door was unlocked even though I never leave it unlocked. When I walked in I smelt something odd, _'pizza? Erick's not supposed to be home for another couple hours' _I walked into the kitchen and saw that there was indeed pizza siting on the table, _'look's like Erick beat me home somehow' _as I opened the box however I saw that not a single slice had been taken, _'this cant be a good sine' _I walked up the stairs and into Erick's room. Much to my dismay I found him laying on his bed with the light's off.

"Dad?" he said weakly, "I need to talk about something" I was overtaken with fear. Erick would never call me dad … unless something terrible happened.

* * *

**I'm sorry but I must ask this; who is less confused after reading this? I will honestly be surprised if this chapter actually cleared anything up for anyone. I will be surprised but it's not impossible. But in other news I plan to focus more on school work and might not keep to my normal habit of updating everyday. I am sorry but I promise that I will still update my Friday story every week. In other news I have no other news, but I do have a What's changed?: Erick and Buford were supposed to fight in this chapter but I got tired and didn't know what I would have Erick do after the fight. But other than that this chapter pretty much turned out exactly as I planed it.**

**R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay let me just say one thing; at the time I typed this I really had nothing else to do. I mean I could have done homework and all but I would need my room for that and unfortunately my roommate was sleeping. Another note at present it is exactly 5:48PM on Monday January 28. Next note, when this story is done I would like everyone to look back and read over this story and tell me how it was all the way through.**

**Hot4dbz: You're actually less confused by the last chapter? Wow. And to answer your last question Erick wasn't always the way he was when I first introduced him.**

**Hillbillygirl11: You haven't seen anything yet.**

**14AmyChan: Things will be less confusing next chapter.**

**Sabrina06: I kinda like it when people can guess that I'm about to make this more confusing.**

**Skypan: You will find out later.**

**PianoMan5: I was refering to your profile picture but now that you mention it the cover to your story is also cool. I often have that problem myself and when I have free time I read through the whole story.**

**Phinbella-cute1: I will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Peter, and Connor.**

* * *

(Peter's POV)

I walked into Erick's room and pulled up his desk chair, "what happened?" I asked.

It was a while before he answered, "I snapped"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "is that it?" I saw him shake his head which brought my fear back, "why dont you tall me"

"I was enjoying … no … I was partaking in the event that my friends Phineas and Ferb thought up when, out of concern Isabella and Phineas came up to me to ask me where Katie was"

I tilted my head in confusion, "I'm not seeing the problem here"

I heard Erick let out a small cry, "Katie … broke up with me not to long ago"

"Oh" I said in shame, "I see"

"To be more accurate Isabella asked where my girlfriend was"

I narrowed my eye's, "why would she say something like that?"

"Because she doesn't know that Katie broke up with me"

I paused, "who does?"

"No one"

I was stricken with sorrow, "is that what set you off?"

Erick let out some more tears and shook his head, "after I told her that Katie wasn't my girlfriend she ..."

"What happened?"

"She said did my parents never teach me about confidence or something"

I felt an intense cold sensation over take my body, "you still haven't told them yet have you?" Erick shook his head and I sighed, "have you told anyone?"

Erick was silent for a while, "I told … one person"

I shook my head, "what happened after that?"

"That's when I snapped" Erick sniffed, "I turned around and … I tried to punch her"

I was filled with uncomfort and fear, I wanted to tell Erick that getting mad was wrong bit … he doesn't really get mad that often so he has a lack of control when he does. "what happened next? Did you come out of your senses or ..."

"Phineas pushed her out of the way in time for Buford to slam me into a wall before I could hit him"

I sighed, "Erick … it's okay to get mad … sometimes-"

"I've gotten mad a total of four times in my life"

I tilted my head, "last I checked it was two"

There was a long silence, "moment's after Katie broke up with me I found that a kid from school named Connor had put a knife in one of my friends and a bullet in another so I put him in a coma"

I froze, "you took revenge?"

"It was just after he had done it and they were bleeding out"

I closed my eyes, "I'm proud that you protected your friends but … about what happened earlier today" Erick pulled himself into the fetal position, "I'm not mad at you" I placed a hand on his head and felt him loosen up, "but you have to let your friends know what makes you on edge. You don't get angry all that often and when you do you have no way of controlling yourself"

Erick let out some more tears, "it never got to me that much before today. What changed?"

I sighed, "Katie?"

Erick stopped crying for a moment only to let out many more silent tears, "why did she have to break up with me? All it was was the two of us not having enough free time. It would have passed, we could have made it. Why did she break up with me?"

I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry, … that's not a question I can answer"

I got up and made my way to the door when Erick said something more, "that wasn't all" I looked back to him, "all day, until that moment … I walked around with my head down and my hood up. I didn't say much of anything and … didn't talk much when talked too"

I looked down, "I see … shh really meant that much to you didn't she?"

Erick let out a few more tears, "I love her"

I paused, "you want me to stay in here with you?"

"Thanks but … I want to be alone"

I walked out the door and closed it, _'sis your kid's not doing to well'_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

After Erick's little … show, we decided to congregate in the tree house. Candace and Jeremy decided leave us alone, and Irving and Holly had to leave. "what on earth could have caused Erick's tantrum? It's not like he's capable of getting angry without an extreme reason" I said looking at everyone.

"He's acting a lot like he used to, being antisocial and walking around with his hood up not looking anyone in the eye" Isabella said with sorrow in her voice.

Buford scowled, "I thought we saw the last of that Erick a long time ago, what could cause him to revert"

All eyes turned to Ferb who suddenly started to speak, "the personality that Erick developed probably had a linchpin"

"What's a linchpin?" Django and Adyson asked.

"A linchpin is an object that if taken out of it's structure, will cause the whole thing to unravel and come apart"

I stood up, "so all we need to do is put the pin back and he should slowly return to normal"

Buford rolled his eyes, "how are we supposed to find this object and how exactly are we supposed to put into Erick's personality?"

"It's not necessarily an object" Isabella started, "it could be anything that he had in his life. It can be anything from a simple playing card to a family member"

"Erick snapped after you mentioned Katie, his confidence, and his parents" Baljeet reminded.

I clapped my hands together, "okay then, I doubt it has something to do with his confidence so I'm guessing ether his parents are not getting along or something like that or there's a problem with him and Katie"

"If it is his parents then all we have to do is show them what it is doing to there son and they should stop right?" Isabella asked.

I thought for a second, "It's a start but it could take some time and effort" I paused, "does anyone know what his parents are like?" there was silence, "well that would make sense then, he doesn't like talking about them then it must be for a reason, I'm guessing it has something to do with the personality change he's been having"

Buford leered at me, "why should we help him if it's none of our business?"

I sighed, "if you owe Erick then raise your hand" after a moment every boy in the room (along with Adyson) had his hand raised, "that's why Buford we all owe him for taking time away from spending time with Katie to help us"

Isabella taped me on the shoulder and I turned around, "Phineas? What exactly do you mean when you say he took time away from spending time with Katie?"

I scratched the back of my head, "well … every boy here needed his help with … hold on Ferb when did he help you?" Ferb had a ripple dissolve, "you know we cant see that right?" Ferb just continued rippling, "Okay, well any way as I found out later every time someone asked him for help it was when he was supposed to be spending time with Katie" I saw a guilty look on Isabella and Ginger, "what happened?"

"I kinda asked Katie for comfort when I thought that you and Gretchen were dating" there was a long moment of silence, "and I later found out that She and Erick were supposed to go to the movies that day"

Everyone looked at Ginger, "I … kinda asked her for comfort when I saw Baljeet kiss Mishti" there was an even longer moment of silence, "but they were only supposed to plan there date when I asked her for help, I didn't interrupt a date in progress or anything"

Isabella face palmed, "then it's also likely that not spending time with his girlfriend has caused something like the removal of a linchpin" she sighed, "which means we should also talk to Katie"

"Alright then" I said as I prepared a plan, "I'll go check on his parents and see if anything is up with them and if so then try to talk to them or him and try to make things better"

Isabella raised her hand, "I'll come too, Erick's likely to be at his house now and I would like to apologize to him for saying whatever ti was I said" I turned to Isabella about to tell her that I wasn't going to allow her to talk to after what he tried to do to her but realized that nothing I say would change her mind. She was one of the most determined people I know and that was one of the many thing's I love about her.

Gretchen stood up, "then I guess the rest of us will talk to Katie, might not look to good if all of Erick's friends show up to talk about his state of mind"

"That all depends on how bad it actually is" Isabella said.

I sighed and looked down, "hopefully it's not that bad"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

After a while Isabella and I finally made it to Erick's house, "you want to do the honors?" I asked. Isabella took a breath and pressed the doorbell.

"So what do you think his parent's are like?" Isabella asked me.

I shrugged. Moments later a man in a suit with short brown hair came to the door, "can I help you?" the man asked.

Isabella and I looked at each other, this guy looked to be in his early twenties at most, how could he be Erick's father, "hello are you Mr. Tribulationis-Factorem?" I asked.

He looked confused at both of us, "yes," he said slowly.

I looked at Isabella one more time before continuing, "your son Erick In-molestiae Tribulationis-Factorem is a close friend of ours and … we are worried about him"

He looked concerned for a moment, "Erick … is not my son"

"He isn't?" Isabella and I said in unison.

"No he's my nephew"

"Oh" I looked back to Isabella and then to this man, "do you know where his parents are?"

He looked down with hurt present in his face, "would you two like to come in?"

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

After some time of looking we finally managed to find Katie; she was at the park siting on a bench with the most hurt look in her face, "Katie!" Gretchen shouted as we got close.

She looked up at us and smiled slightly, "hi" she said weakly.

We slowly walked up to her, "can we talk about something?" I asked.

She looked down as a shadow covered her faced, "it's about Erick isn't it?"

"So you've noticed it too?" Gretchen asked.

Katie shook her head, "I amused that her would act different after..." A tear escaped her eye, "could we go somewhere else?"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Isabella and I were siting down in Erick's living room with Peter (apparently) siting across from us, "would either of you like something to eat?" he asked. We both looked at him like he was doing something strange and in truth he was, we came to find out what was happening with Erick, or more specificity if his parents were somehow the cause, "I'm sorry you two came here to help Erick didn't you?" we nodded. "Well … it all started a long time ago"

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

We found a seat under a tree so that we wouldn't draw attention, we even had a blanket and some snacks so that it looked like we were on a picnic, "alright so what can you tell us about Erick" Baljeet asked.

There was still a shadow on her face, "he's acting weird because I broke up with him" shock ran through all of us, Baljeet even spat his soda in my face.

"Why would you do that?" Ginger asked.

Katie looked down more, "I … told him it was because we never had any time to spend together but … that wasn't my main reason" Everyone was staring at her intensely waiting for her to finish, "the main reason I broke up with him … was because I knew he would never really be in love with me" there was another group shock but this time it was accompanied by confusion.

"What do you mean he would never really be in love with you? He told me himself that he loved you" Gretchen snapped.

Katie smiled a little, "he might say that he's in love with me but … I know that he cant really fall in love with anyone"

"Why's that?" Buford asked.

Katie sighed, "well … it all started a long time ago"

* * *

**Wow … I did not expect to finish this chapter today … well at the current moment I'm back in my dorm and my roommate is gone (probably gone to baseball or to hang out with his girlfriend). This chapter was posted a day after finishing and I would like to say that unless something like this happens again I wont write on Monday or Thursday. Sorry but I must focus on school.**

**R&R**


	23. Chapter 23 WARNING: SAD

**Okay so after I watched the super bowl I decided to write this chapter. It isn't from anyone's POV until it reaches the part when it says someone's POV. Until then it's Erick's story as told by me. Katie and Peter are relaying the same information if not with the same words but I feel as though this simplifies things. After much deliberation I've decided not to break this into two part's, I will keep it in one peace. I'm also going to do a lot of fast forwarding in this so please bare with me. I know this chapter is short but I didn't have much free time before I had to go to bed for school. Oh and one last thing before I start the chapter, I have 99 reviews for this story, although it's kinda funny and sad that I'm just short of 100 I am still very grateful that everyone took the time to review this story.**

**Skypan: well don't worry I will still try to type as much as I can.**

**14AmyChan: You have no idea.**

**Hot4dbz: It will explain stuff about Erick but for the explanation about why Katie dumped him … you will have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Guest: Well unfortunately this story is coming to a close.**

**FanficCriticTheThird: Well Phineas is close to thirteen his birthday is close to the end of the summer remember? And no … that doesn't really make sense **

**Warning: This is a sad chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick, Peter, and Sara.**

* * *

(No one's POV)

I guess you could say it all started with Erick's mother; Sara Tribulationis-Factorem. She was one of those types of people who didn't really know where they wanted to go with there life. Lucky for her it didn't matter; she was good at anything she tried, art, politics, music, fashion, she was good at anything she put her mind to. But I digress, let's jump to the place where it all started; her college graduation.

Sara had chosen to be an expert on the human being and when I say that I mean everything, mental, physical, the whole thing and a minor in medication. But that's not what's important at the moment what is is where she was and what she was doing. Sara was top of her class and had made a speech for her graduation ceremony. Unfortunately however this is where everything started. Sara was getting ready to graduate, the ceremony was only a few short hours away … and then she got the phone call.

* * *

(Sara's POV)

I was pacing around in my room waiting for the ceremony; needles to say I was nervous. Given I had received a full scholarship and already had many job offerings, I would rather go through my entire four years of college then go up in front of my fellow student body and give a speech. _'I cant believe this is actually happening, I'm finally graduating' _I was pacing around in excitement ... then my dorm phone rang, "hello?"

"SARA!" my ten year old little brother shouted.

"Oh hi Pete, I thought that you and grandpa were on your way over by now?"

"That's just it Sara, grandpa he's … he's ..."

I felt a cold sensation come over me, "Pete?" I said weakly.

"GRANDPA HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

I was stricken with fear, "Oh my god, tell me what happened"

My little brother was crying between words, so much so that I almost didn't understand him, "grandpa he … he … we were just having … something to eat … before we got there … he said that he didn't want to look like he was just there for the food … I made sure … he only got a salad but … when we walked back to the car he just … and I didn't know what to do … someone called … they took us here … I don't … I don't ..."

"Now Pete I need you to be calm and tell me what hospital your at"

He continued crying between words, "I don't … I wasn't … I mean … I think ..."

"Is it the one near my school?"

"Y … Ye … Yes"

"Okay I'll be there soon, be strong for both of us until I get there okay?" I heard him mutter some words through the speaker, it was clear that he was beyond words right now. I hung up the phone and made my way to my car. If my grandfather was conscious I'm sure he would have told me to stay and graduate, I'm sure if Pete was capable of forming a sentence he would have told me to stay and graduate, and if there was someone else there to watch over him then I would have … sadly though … there wasn't. My grandfather and Peter were the only family I had left.

On my way I was stopped my one of my teachers, "oh Sara, the ceremony is about to start"

"I'm sorry my grandfather just had a heart attack I have to go to the hospital"

The teacher was shocked but I didn't stay to talk about it I just ran, _'please be okay, please be okay, please be okay' _I kept repeating to myself.

* * *

(Sara's POV)

(At the hospital)

I arrived at the hospital some ten minutes later but with what was happening it felt like years. I ran to the lady at the desk and asked for the room, "his name is Erick Tribulationis-Factorem, he's about 87"

She looked at her computer for a moment, "he's in room 416"

I didn't listen to another word. I ran straight up the satires and found room 416. when I got there I stopped and calmed myself, _'I don't want to startle him' _I opened the door and made my way inside, "grandpa?" I said slowly. I looked around and saw him lying in bed attached to a breathing apparatus and his chest slowly rising and falling. I continued looking around and saw the doctor standing by his bed and my little brother sitting by his side with a devastated look on his face.

The doctor looked up at me, "you must be Sara" he said.

"Yes" I walked over to my grandfather and placed a hand on his.

"Your grandpa is very lucky, he'll live through it but … I want him to stay here so we can keep an eye on him"

"That's fine" I said as I watched his lay there.

His eye's slowly opened, "Sara?" he said weakly.

"I'm here grandpa"

He took a few more breath's, "you should be graduating"

I grasped his hand tighter, "this is more important"

"What's more important is that I don't have to listen to your mom and dad yell at me for making you miss your own graduation when I finally go to see them"

I gave a weak chuckle, "that's not for a very long time grandpa"

He smiled, "I'm 87, and even if it weren't I would rather avoid that lecture all together" I let out a tear, "and I've made you cry ..." he sighed, "look I want you to take your younger brother and go to your graduation without me"

"But grandpa-"

"No buts young lady, I'll be fine and I want you to be there not here. This is your day not mine" I let out a few more tears and nodded.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Sara did exactly as she was asked, she took her little brother and headed for the graduation. The teacher's understood why she ran off and hurried her to her position. The ceremony went smoothly even though Sara cried at some points. After the ceremony Sara and Peter went back to there grandfather who promptly told them to go through with the celebration that was planed, that being her, her friends, and their families were going out to dinner. When they went back to the hospital room after dinner the doctors told them that their grandpa was sleeping and that they shouldn't disturb him, unknown to them however he would not be waking up this time.

The funeral was sad and hard as was Sara taking up raising Peter. A few years later, if to do nothing else than to try to fill the emptiness inside her, Sara decided to have a child. She did not have a husband and she did not do it absentmindedly. She deliberated it for quite some time before deciding to go through with it. She would later be overjoyed in her decision as would her little brother. If only the joy were to last.

The pregnancy itself didn't cause much trouble as a matter of fact she actually managed better than before. Nine months after she became pregnant the day came when it was time for her to give birth. It was the same hospital that her grandfather had died in and she was driven there be the only friend that they were still in touch with. Throughout the whole ordeal Peter was waiting excitedly, (almost more so than his older sister) for his new nephew to arrive. He had no idea however what was going on.

Sara was in agony, massive agony. The doctors didn't have a full idea on what it was until it was too late; Sara had given birth to a baby boy but she hadn't survived the process. When the doctors came out to tell the Peter and the friend who had brought them what happened, neither of them could believe what happened. Peter ran into the hospital room and tried waking up his older sister to no avail, when the reality of the situation finally caught up to him he was sad and speechless. He was taken to the baby who had been named Erick after his great grandfather. Peter held the baby and tried to smile through the tears, he was hurt that his sister was taken from him to create this child but he couldn't blame the only family he had left for what had happened.

After her grandfather died Sara had made an emergence plan for Peter should anything unfortunate happen to her. The very same friends who had taken her to the hospital were to take care of Peter until he became of age but unfortunately the family barely had the resource to handle raising Peter and could not afford raising the newborn. Peter begged that Erick be taken in by the family instead of him, but they simply could not afford to take in the little infant. Peter was angry and demanded to know what the difference was between raising him and Erick. He was shocked and hurt to learn that there was a high possibility that his nephew had asperger's syndrome and was even more hurt when it was later confirmed. This meant that he would need special treatment and would always have trouble making friends. As Peter later found out this also made it very difficult for him to be adopted, his quiet behavior was not something that parents were looking for in a child. Erick spent six years in the orphanage without a friend before Peter became eighteen, old enough to rise Erick himself and when he did Erick was silent. Peter wasn't even sure if the orphanage had taught Erick to talk. It took two years in fact for Erick to actually talk to his uncle. The story of what happened to his parents was always a sore topic for him and to this day he wont talk to someone if he isn't friends with them. Over the years he was raising Erick He took classes at a local community Colleague, he took a light lode so that he would have time to raise Erick and attend his job. When Erick was thirteen and Peter finished up his last semester at his community college he transferred to Danville University so that he could finish his education and raise Erick in a more friendly environment. For a large portion of his life Erick's only friend was his uncle. He would soon meat a boy named Ferb In junior high and later Ferb's step brother Phineas but that is a story for another day.

* * *

**And chapter over. I'm glad that I managed to finish this story and that you get to read it but if you want to learn what happened between Erick and the two step brothers then I will write it. This portion of Erick's story is accurate for all my timeliness and I will put it as the first chapter in the story of how Erick met Phineas and Ferb with a minor rewrite or two. For those of you out there who really want me to do that story next I must worn you, it is going to be able to fit into any of my storyline's. That means that no one will be getting together in it, please understand that. Yes there will be romantic moments but there will be no couples getting together in it. I put it on my list of stories that I plan to do and on the pole I have (I have at this moment 4 people who voted on that pole so your vote will have a ****significant impact). I might not write until this Friday but I do have school so please don't get that upset. Also I looked up the symptoms of ****aspergers for this chapter and … well … look at it and tell me who on the show seems like they might have it (I for one think that they don't but it seems like said person might have it). There are some other things that I want to explain (like how aspergers isn't what causes Erick's inability to be angry) but I will leave it for the next chapter.**

**R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**First I will say that I was not talking about Ferb when I was talking in my last authors note and what I was saying was that they really fit one of the symptoms even though they don't have it. But I will drop that conversation because I know it will turn into a full on argument. In other news I finally got motivated enough to continue typing this story. I know that it may seem like it's loosing it's luster but it has been going on for a very long time and I originally only planed to update it in between other stories (I didn't even think it would get this far). In other news I hoe to finish this some time within this chapter or the next. I'm sorry that it's ending but if you look at my profile then you will see that I'm working on several stories and have some more planed … actually I have many stories planed. I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing, I have finally broken the 100 review mark and I couldn't have done it without all the support that you gave. Speaking of reviews lets get to them.**

**14AmyChan: Things get better.**

**Skypan: Like I said I do have it on the list. How can someone be going g crazy if they already are (I mean that in a nice way) but no he was never called Paul.**

**PianoMan5: Yes asburgers is a real thing it is as my mom said I high functioning form of autism.**

**Pregnantnun227: Glad to hear it.**

**FanficCriticTheThird: I'm guessing it's you and I was actually referring to someone else and an entirely different symptom, I do know the diference between antisocial and quiet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick and Peter.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I sat there in shock at what I just heard, "Erick … spent his entire childhood ..."

"Alone, yes. I wasn't even able to visit him" Peter finished.

"Why not?" Isabella demanded.

Peter sighed, "the trip was over an hour by car on a day without traffic. Unfortunately that never happened" Peter brought his hands together under his chin, "he has gotten slightly better over the years but he really improved some time between when we moved here and now"

Isabella looked over to me, "I'm guessing that it was because he met Phineas and Ferb"

I looked over to Isabella, "he didn't seem to eager to get to know us when Ferb met him"

Peter sighed, "well whatever the case can I leave you two to handle it? I'd do it myself but I need to work on homework and I believe it has something to do with his friends"

I smiled, "we'd be happy to, that's actually why we're here"

Peter smiled and stood up, "thank you, if you need any help then I will be in the kitchen" and with that he walked into the kitchen.

I stood up and offered a hand to Isabella, "shall we?"

She grabbed my hand and I helped her up, "let's"

* * *

(Katie's POV)

I looked around at the group of people who were staring wide eyed at me, "and that's why he can't actual fall in love, he's been alone all his life so he's closed himself off. In the entirety of the time I've dated him I've never seen him show true affection" I looked to the side, "I guess it's because he's been to afraid to fall in love"

Ginger glared at me, "then why did you decide to date him if you knew that he would never love you?"

I looked to the side and sighed, "because he was the one to ask, he knew that I liked him and wanted to … I guess you could say he wanted to return the favor"

"What favor?" nearly half the group asked.

I smiled and looked to the side, thankfully Ferb answered the question for me, "you were the one to get him to be friends with all of us"

I nodded slightly, "he was … to himself and didn't want to got to know anyone and I wanted to get my 'befriend the new person' patch and I was very persistent with it. Eventually I wore him down and … I was the first of us he talked to" most of the group looked at me confused, "Erick doesn't talk to people unless he is friends with that person or mortal enemies" I looked up to the sky, "that very day I he spoke to me I … it just happened, the feeling of him finally opening up to me after only a few days, I felt … love"

Adyson glared at me, "if that's the case then why did you break up with him?"

"Because I knew that no matter how much I felt for him he would not feel the same for me. We never spent time together and I could just see the unwillingness in his eyes" I sighed and looked to the ground, "and on top of that I knew he was thinking the same thing. He wanted to tell me on our third date to be courteous and keep me happy but ..." I looked away, "I know that I put him in a bad mood because I refused to make him go through with it and I know that he will probably be angry at me for a while for ending it like I did"

"IDIOT!" Gretchen called causing everyone to look at her in shock. "Sorry … I didn't mean to be rude but ... your wrong … very wrong"

I sighed and gave Gretchen a look, "and how would you know?"

"Because he told me and Phineas that he was in love with you"

I was struck speechless then Ferb decided to speak, "Erick isn't the type of person to lead someone on like that, that look in his eyes … was probably fear"

"Fear of what?" I asked shyly.

"Fear that he would mess up … like he always does"

I looked away, "are you sure that he is in love with me?" I asked weakly. Gretchen nodded.

I contemplated something for a bit then stood up, "where are you going?" someone asked.

"To set things right"

(Phineas's POV)

Isabella and I were at the door to Eric's room, "you want to go first?" Isabella asked me. I let out a laugh and opened the door. Inside was dark and quiet. I could see Erick on the bed looking at the opposite wall, "Erick?" Isabella said as she stepped in. Erick turned to look at us then turned back to the wall, "I'm sorry" there was no response, "I'm sorry I mentioned your parents without actually knowing about the situation and … I believe it might be my fault that Katie dumped you"

I looked at Isabella in disbelief, "what are you-"

"If I had waited five seconds before kissing Ferb then Phineas would have not needed those patches and I wouldn't have needed someone to talk to when Ferb ended it"

I wanted to object but … she was kinda right. If she had waited five seconds then I would have asked her out and I wouldn't have needed to have Erick help me with the emotional suppressors which took him away from planing a date with Katie and an actual date with Katie. Later on Isabella got dumped by Ferb which made her sad and asked Katie to help her feel better which also made them miss a date. But I objected anyway, "you couldn't have know what would happen"

Isabella let out a tear, "but it was a stupid idea anyway for me to try to make you jealous"

Again I agreed with her but I didn't want her to feel bad, "you were desperate, if anything it's my fault for not noticing that you were in love with me"

Isabella didn't smile, "I could have told you a long time ago, I should have told you a long time ago and just took the pain of waiting a day for you too come up with an answer"

"Then you would have been in pain for a day"

"As opposed to several weeks?" I remained silent.

Moments later I heard a … laugh come from Erick, "wow I can't believe Phineas is trying to take blame for Katie breaking up with me"

"Erick? Why are you laughing?"

He rolled over and sat up, "because Isabella thinks that she is the reason why Katie broke up with me"

Isabella looked at him curiously, "she broke up with you because you didn't spend time together right?"

Erick shook his head, "she broke up with me because she thought that I was going to break up with her"

We both tilted our heads to the side, "what?" we both said simultaneously.

"I fell in love with Katie a short time after I met her, I just never knew how to show it so … I never did" Erick looked to the side, "if you looked at our relationship from the outside then it would look like I was just leading her on to attempt to make her happy, which is a contradiction in and of itself" Erick sighed, "she used the excuse that we weren't spending time with each other as an excuse to break up with me before I broke up with her" Erick dropped his back onto the bed, "I guess I deserve this for not telling her that I love her sooner"

"Erick?" Isabella and I turned around to see Katie behind us, "did you just say-"

"Maybe we should leave them alone" Isabella whispered to me. I nodded in agreement and we walked out of Erick's room and closed the door behind us.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

Phineas and Isabella had just left leaving Katie and I alone, "Erick … did you just say-"

"I love you Katie" I finished for her, "I've loved you for a very long time and I …" I looked down and paused, "I just didn't know how to show it to you"

When I looked up Katie was no more than an inch from me, "Erick" she said as she put her hands on my shoulders, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Katie" she pushed me down on the bed and laced her hands around the back of my neck.

"Oh Erick" she said as she climbed on top of me. I was afraid for a moment that she was about to do stuff that we weren't supposed to do until we were older but my fears were put to rest when she brought her head beside mine, "thank you" she whispered.

I brought her to my side so we were lying in bed properly and we just stayed there in each others embrace, "I love you Katie" I whispered into her ear.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The next day)

Ferb and I were sitting under our tree as always but today was different. Instead of a daily group activity that broke the laws of physics, everyone already had something else planed. "So Ferb, what are you planing for your date with Gretchen today?"

He looked at me and smiled, "I plan to take her to the most romantic restaurant in the entire try-state-area"

I laughed a little, "sounds like a plan, I plan to take Isabella to-"

"Hey Phineas, what,cha,doin?" I looked over to see Isabella and Gretchen had arrived.

"Hey Isabella, I'm just waiting for my girlfriend to come over here so I can get a kiss from her" Isabella giggled, slowly walked over to me, kneeled down, and pressed her lips against mine. When we finally separated I noticed that Ferb and Gretchen were already at the gate waiting to go on there date. "Oh Ferb before you leave do you know what Erick and Katie are doing for there third date?"

Ferb smiled, "I think they said something about … a drive or something"

I looked at him confused, "Erick cant drive"

"His uncle is taking them"

"Doesn't sound that romantic then" Isabella said.

The smile disappeared from Ferb's face, "apparently today is Erick's fourteenth birthday and he wanted to take Katie to see his mother"

Ferb knew that Isabella and I knew Erick's story and what he meant be that, "then remind me later that we have to plan him a small surprise belated birthday party for him tomorrow" Ferb pulled out his notepad and made a note then he and Gretchen walked out the gate.

"So what do you have planed for us today?" Isabella asked as she ran her hands around the back of my neck.

I wrapped one of my hands around her back and pulled out my phone with my other, "go to Paris France"

"Paris France located"

* * *

**Again I would like to advertize my other stories so please go to my profile and take a look at the ones in progress. And on top of that another idea for a story came to my head while writing this chapter but seeing as I've already done one where Isabella openly confesses her feelings to Phineas I'm kinda on the fence on this one. I was debating with myself on whether or not I was going to put more about Phineas and Isabella's trip to Paris but in the end I decided that enough people have done something like that and I'll use the scene I wanted to put in there somewhere else. But other than that this is the end of the story Why? But don't fret because I still have more stories in the wing, all you have to do is vote on them on my profile, or just go to my profile and see which stories I'm currently working on. But alas I thank you all and hope you enjoyed this story. Now I must recalibrate myself to another frequency so I don't think about this incredibly long story when writing others. … I forgot the cake pie didn't I? … no there was something about it in chapter 5. P.S. Everyone who read this may have a peace of cake-pie.**

**R&R**


End file.
